The Ember Sword
by MeteorOnAMoonlessNight
Summary: The Prophecy of The First Blood declares the Ember Sword shall be in the care of The True-Sworn for eternity—which is how long the clan will live if they can keep the enchanted sword out of the hands of The Forsaken. With the enemy bearing down on them, the chieftess and her daughters must prepare for the coming battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody. I have a lot to tell you! This story is way out of my usual genre. It stemmed from a dream and turned into a historical fantasy romance. I have not made any real efforts on choosing a date or country; I pictured Celtic women first, then I pictured Xena, then they somewhat morphed into Viking shieldmaidens, and now I have a conglomeration in my mind. The important part is that the women are the leaders and the men are the attendants. I made a conscious choice not to call them servants, but that's what they are. **

* * *

**Each warrior has a unique title they use when in training and on the battlefield. Because of this, I have created a doc and uploaded it to my FB group to hopefully make it easier to keep track. I will also list who is being referred to at the beginning of each chapter.***I've edited most of them back to their regular names to make it less confusing***I have many pictures going up on the blog with each chapter to reflect clothing, weapons, and the like. You can find that at MeteorOnAMoonlessNight. blogspot. com**

* * *

**There are some words throughout that might be unfamiliar to you if you don't typically read historical romance. They also speak somewhat more formally, but nothing outrageous. Their titles are generated from fantasy words. The context clues in the sentences should make it easy to understand; however, please ask if there's anything you don't know. As long as you're signed in, I'll answer.**

* * *

**This is far from angst, but it is full of drama. After all, they're fighting battles left and right. Anyone worried that Edward will be a weakling because he's serving Isabella can put that fear to rest. Those who've already dismissed this story because of that are missing out.**

* * *

**You can find correlating songs on my Ember Sword playlist on YouTube. I'll add a song for each chapter. You can also find them in my FB group the day before I post (which will be every Thursday). www. youtube. com(/playlist?list=PLGzBZgX1NM_K5D1YF_ftAfY5c_cz6ogWs) Just remove the parentheses and delete the spaces, or search Lara Norman and find The Ember Sword playlist.**

* * *

**The banner was made by Belizabetty Masen. She nailed it.**

* * *

**Chapters vary in length, meaning some are shorter than you're used to getting. It's just the way this one came out, and I don't force words onto the page.**

* * *

**I varied a few names to make them more western European, but they're all from the saga and fairly obvious.**

* * *

**Thank you for joining me on this journey, and remember: Fiction is sold as entertainment, not fact.**

* * *

**Widow-Maker: Isabella**

**Dark-Sorrow: Esme**

**Mancatcher: A real weapon I discovered during research. It was originally used to capture important people without killing them so they could be traded for ransom. There's a picture of one on the blog. It's basically a long handle with a pronged circle on the end that opens and closes.**

* * *

"Swing it higher, Widow-Maker!"

"Dammit, Dark-Sorrow, that's as far as my reach will go!"

Isabella grunted as she tried to push herself. Her arms were only so long, but she made the effort to go farther.

"There! Much better."

She gave her mother a twisted grin. "And all I had to do was pull my shoulders from their sockets."

Esme patted Isabella on the back. "You're fine. Again?"

"Once more, and then I need to rest."

At Esme's nod, Isabella swung her sword in a high arc and sliced cleanly through the straw dummy's neck. It was taller than any she'd practiced with before, towering over any man she'd known, including her sister's mate. But their enemies were extremely tall, and she needed to be prepared.

"Very well done. Let's break for a meal and some rest."

"Aye, Mother."

Isabella waited for Esme to untie her leather armor for her before she walked into the keep. She passed the young household attendants setting the table for the midday meal on the way to her chambers. She pulled off the pieces she'd worn to protect herself during training and draped them over her arm as she walked.

She strode into her bedchamber and found her attendant waiting for her.

"Edward, how do you always get here first? Do you sit here all day waiting for me?"

He kept his head lowered as he responded. "No, princess. I have work."

"Then you're just exceptional at what you do." She handed him her armor and watched while he put it away in its designated chest.

"Thank you, princess."

"I'd like a bath drawn, but make it quick. I'm starving."

"Aye, princess." Edward bowed and left the room through the attendant's entrance, leaving Isabella to begin the task of unwinding her hair. It was imperative to keep it out of the reach of her opponent when she fought or it could be used against her.

Then again, her opponents never had the opportunity to get that close to her before losing their heads.

Edward and one of the other attendants came in the rear door with a hip bath, followed by others with buckets of steaming water. She wasn't entirely surprised they were ready for her before she asked.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Edward, I'll be returning here for a nap after the meal."

"Aye, princess."

She waited for them to fill the tub and leave, closing the door behind them, before she stripped and sank into the tub.

Everyone gathered for the midday meal. Isabella wasn't late by virtue of the fact the entire citadel must be present before the food could be served. The royal family sat in the middle at a long table and everyone sat around them, including the cook.

Isabella was almost the last to arrive, but she noted a young boy arriving from the kitchens and taking a seat. She was relieved to know they hadn't all waited on her.

"Isabella, I saw your practice today. You did well."

She turned to the sister who sat on her left. "Thank you, Alise. It's been difficult to stretch my abilities."

"I agree. I've set up a dummy taller than any I've seen before and aimed for the skull."

Rosalie snorted. "You both should try a different weapon."

"I have," Isabella countered. "I'm best with the longsword. Not everyone can create a blasted mancatcher and act as if it's a real weapon."

"Don't be a cranky bitch, Isabella," Rosalie retorted mildly. "It's quite a competent weapon."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Where the hell is the food?"

"See? Cranky."

She shot a glare at Rosalie and flexed her fisted hand. "Call me that one more time, sister, and see what happens."

"Ladies."

It only took one sharp word from their mother for the women to fall silent. The kitchen attendants arrived with platters of food and went about setting them on the tables. It felt like eons since she'd eaten, and Isabella was eager for a nap afterward. She hadn't slept the night before, so maybe she was being a cranky bitch.

The reason she couldn't sleep was somewhere on the other side of the hall; she couldn't even see him from where she sat. She was fully aware she was frustrated. Her sisters were mated, and they each had a gift for magic. She had neither of those things. All she had to comfort her when she was alone at night was the thought of her strength and agility with weaponry.

Rosalie's mate had saved her from falling into the fire as a young girl, and so Rosalie had been betrothed to Emmett from the time they were thirteen. Alise and Jasper had been ridiculously in love, but Jasper hadn't proven himself until he was fifteen and one of the warrior's wolves had lunged for Alise's throat during training. Jasper intervened, earning himself a scar over his eye and the princess for his mate.

Isabella wanted to hate them. Here she was, stuck in her twentieth year in perpetuity without a mate.

She only grew more frustrated as she contemplated the likelihood of something occurring that could move her forward. She was stuck in a holding position and she hated it.

Isabella ate the food placed in front of her and ignored her family. They had things to talk about, issues between a man and a woman, and she didn't want to hear them. She wanted to choose her mate, but he had to prove himself worthy before she could make the offer. What was he meant to do, create a disaster so he could present himself? She was forbidden from telling him how she felt, of giving him advice or suggestions. He had to show his strength and valor organically, but that was ridiculous. Where was the valor in fetching her clothing and her bath water?

"They're going to make a move," her father said. Her ears perked up at that.

"Then we'll have to make a plan," Esme responded.

"Do you agree this evening should be a good time?"

"Aye, Carlisle. We're all a bit tired after training."

Isabella watched as Carlisle leaned over and kissed Esme on the temple.

Her mother had been chieftess for more than a century. She'd fought alongside her own family for decades when others came for the Ember Sword. It wasn't until Rosalie's birth that Esme had been visited by a nameless stranger who told her of the gifts with which her daughter had been blessed. Rosalie could create charms out of wearable objects to enhance the powers of the sword and keep her loved ones alive for eternity. The women each wore a necklace, and their mates were given a choice during their mating ceremony. Carlisle and Jasper each wore a ring while Emmett wore a leather wrist cuff. Alise envisioned the outcome of prophecies, making her almost as rare and talented as Rosalie. Their talents were secrets shared only with the immediate family.

"I'm finished," Isabella said to her mother. "War council this evening?"

"Aye, dear. Sleep now."

With a nod, she left the hall to head to her rooms. They consisted of a bedchamber, a library, and a receiving room. She stopped short when she found Edward sitting in the chair by the back door which led into her bedchamber.

He stood when he saw her and inclined his head. "May I get you anything, princess?"

She propped her hands on her hips. "How did you get here before me? Didn't you eat lunch?"

"Aye, princess, I did."

"Would you stop calling me that?" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

He raised his brows and answered quietly. "Forgive me, princess, but you know it's a requirement."

Isabella sighed and rubbed her temples. "I do know, and I apologize. I need to get some sleep."

Edward dipped his chin in the direction of her bed. "I changed your bed linens this morning, princess, and your nightdress is also fresh. Your pillows have been fluffed, and I took the liberty of adding a lavender sachet to the pillowcase."

She stared at him for several moments. "Thank you, Edward. You have an uncanny knack for knowing precisely what I need when I need it."

He bowed but said nothing.

"That'll be all for the afternoon. Make sure you eat, please."

She caught the crooked grin on his face before he turned away. She was fairly positive he skipped meals to be there before she arrived, not to mention her suspicions that he had the younger boys tell him of every move she made. His proficiency was what caused his quick rise through the ranks to senior attendant.

Unfortunately, she slept fitfully. Her dreams were filled with what could be if only it were allowed. She dreamed of a mating ceremony where she was bound to the one she loved for eternity. He would receive a token blessed by Rosalie, given eternal life by the powers of the Ember Sword. They would be happy; blissfully so. There would be a banquet in their honor, and he would trade his cleaning rags for a mace. Isabella would grant him his new warrior title and he would never be forced to leave her side again.

But, there was no prophecy of eternal love for the third daughter of Chieftess Esme and Royal Consort Carlisle.

There was only the battle to come.

* * *

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of S. Meyer. The original plot is the only thing that belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Credit and thanks to my ladies: coppertopj, kimmie45, MissLiss15, NKubie, and starsmina.**

**The link to my facebook group is on my profile, and my blog is MeteorOnAMoonlessNight. blogspot. com**


	2. Chapter 2

**Somebody asked, and I thought it might be a question others had. If a man shows courage and valor but the woman isn't interested, she still has the ultimate authority over the decision. If someone saves Isabella's life, that doesn't mean she's obligated to propose. It's just that a man has to do something big to prove himself worthy of the royal family or the other warriors.**

* * *

**Widow-Maker: Isabella**

**Dark-Sorrow: Esme**

**Raven-Sword: Alise**

**Rage-Scream: Rosalie**

**Skull-Strike: Emmett**

**Strong-Bow: Jasper**

**Demon-Hide: Carlisle**

* * *

The royal family met in the war room after the evening meal. They'd received word from a trusted scout that The Forsaken were going to make a move on the Ember Sword. They had to cut them off before they made it to the citadel, or it would be harder to protect the townspeople.

"I say we go through the Winter Forest and flank them. Cut off their heads before they can even get within fifty square miles of Stormcoast."

Esme nodded at Emmett. "I think this will be the most logical solution."

Carlisle looked over the map they'd spread out on the table. "We'll have to be prepared for the Wandering Nightmares if we follow that plan."

"We can do it," Jasper said with vehemence.

"Just because we can, doesn't mean we should," Alise argued.

Rosalie shuddered. "I don't want to face those things."

"Considering they're one of the few things which can kill us, I'm not looking forward to it, either," Isabella added.

"Is there a spell you can do, Rosalie?" Esme asked. "A charm, a blessing, anything which can help us fight them off, or keep them away from us while we travel through their land?"

Rosalie closed her eyes while she considered. "I'd have to look through the scrolls."

Jasper sighed. "Even without that sort of help, it's probably our best option for keeping everyone in Stormcoast and Stagbreak safe. If they get too close, even if they can't breach the walls of the stronghold, there are too many ways they can pillage and murder."

"All of you are correct," Esme said. "As much as we have to defend the sword, it's our duty to keep the people safe."

"Right. So we'll leave in three days, as you said?" Carlisle looked at Esme for confirmation.

"Aye."

"We need to train hard between now and then. By all accounts, they're extremely tall, and they didn't earn the nickname The Forsaken for nothing. They're brutal, and they won't think twice about killing anyone in their way."

Isabella knew Carlisle was right. The Forsaken had come barreling through the surrounding area several months ago, murdering townspeople in Blackthorn and taking a castle for their own. Once they'd killed the inhabitants, they'd dubbed it Grimhold. They made no great secret of the fact they were after the True-Sworn for their abilities, and the sword of eternal life which the royal family was duty-bound to protect at all cost.

"Nobody should take them lightly. They're more deadly because they don't care about anything." Esme looked at each of her family members in turn. "Being immortal doesn't make us invincible."

"Their greed will do them in," Isabella stated. "We'll see to it."

They parted ways, and Isabella was left to her own devices once more. It disturbed her to watch the others leave in pairs, going to their chambers to spend a quiet evening together. She was alone, but more than that, she was lonely.

Edward sat in her room waiting for her, and for one brief moment, she pretended it was as her mate and not her attendant.

"How was your evening, Edward?"

He looked up from the spot he occupied by the rear door and set the mending he was working on in his lap. "I've kept busy, princess."

She moved farther into the room and sat on the chest at the end of her bed. "But what did you do? Were you content?"

"Content, princess?"

She saw the way his throat worked when he swallowed. It was unusual for her to ask such a personal question. Technically, she wasn't allowed to speak to him in such a way.

"Aye, Edward. Are you happy here?"

Something like distress flitted over his features. "Ah, I am. My brother keeps me company when I'm not working."

But he was always working, so when did they spend time together? "Do you miss your parents?"

His brows pulled together over eyes the color of the moss which grew in the woods outside the keep. "They no longer live, princess."

"Oh." She exhaled heavily. "I didn't realize. I apologize."

"You didn't know."

No, and how could she? They weren't permitted to be friends. She only knew Garrett was his brother because they came to Sandhorne Stronghold together many, many years ago. She'd watched Edward grow from a gangly boy of ten who used to drop things into the strong, competent man sitting before her.

"Forgive my impertinence, but why the questions, princess?"

_Why are you breaking the law?_ "Because I don't truly know you, and yet we see each other sixteen hours a day."

His lashes cast shadows on his cheeks as he lowered his gaze. "It is not permitted, princess."

Isabella sighed in aggravation. "Aye, I'm perfectly aware. Are you finished with that?"

He looked down at his lap when she nodded in that direction. "Almost, princess. A few more stitches and a knot, and your second favorite nightdress will be good as new."

She smiled. "Please, finish before you go."

She dared not tell him she needed to wear it to bed. She yearned to inhale his scent, to imagine his deft fingers touching her skin as they now touched the fabric of her clothing. She would wear what he'd had in his hands and she would dream of him.

"Very well, princess."

She stood up and went to her wardrobe to pull out another gown. She needed to keep up pretenses, after all. She began unbraiding her hair, desperately wishing she could ask Edward to do it for her. She heard him moving behind her, felt him as a pulsing awareness. She turned to see him spreading the mended nightgown on her bed.

"If that's all, princess?"

_No, that's not all. Come over here and kiss me, Edward. Make me forget about my duties for one night._

One hand went to her throat where her skin burned. "Yes, that will be all. Thank you, Edward."

He bowed. "You're most welcome, princess."

She watched him disappear through the back door and rushed to lock it once he was gone. She stripped off the light gown she'd worn for dinner, followed by her thin shift, and slipped on the nightdress. The fabric was well worn and soft from use, and she brought the sleeve up to her nose to find his scent.

It was pure male; musky and spicy. Every muscle in her lower body clenched.

She blew out the candles and crawled under the blanket, wishing the same as always; she wanted Edward as her mate, and she wanted him now.

The following day was spent training long and hard. Isabella, Alise, Rosalie, and Esme worked on hitting taller targets. Rosalie used her mancatcher to grab the dummy, pull it toward her, and stab it in the eye with her dagger. It was clever in its own way, and she utilized it well. Isabella didn't begrudge her the unusual weapon, only the way she lorded over everyone how easy it was to reach their enemies' heads with it.

Alise had managed three out of five strikes before she took a break, and Isabella gave it a try. She rolled her shoulders and stood before the dummy with her sword tipped to the ground. She widened her stance, narrowed her focus, and swung in a high arc.

She heard clapping from behind them and turned to see Edward and Garrett standing there. She couldn't tell which one had clapped, but she shook them off and looked at her practice dummy. What was left of it, at least. She'd demolished it.

"Good job, Widow-Maker."

"Thank you."

"Raven-Sword, watch how she does it."

Alise glared at their mother, but watched Isabella move down to the next dummy and swing her sword another time.

The head fell to the ground with a thump, and Alise nodded. "Aye, Dark-Sorrow. I see."

"Good. Again."

Isabella hit each of the five dummies. She felt eyes on her back and knew the attendants were watching. It wasn't all that unusual, considering they occasionally stood by to help if need be, but Garrett wasn't assigned to anyone in the royal family—he was assigned to an archwarrior. Alise went again, their mother calling encouragement while Isabella rested beside Rosalie.

"Rage-Scream, when will you learn to use a longsword?" Isabella inquired.

If her intent was to antagonize her sister, it didn't work. She never took her eyes off Alise. "I don't know, Widow-Maker, when will you learn to use a longbow?"

"I can use a longbow, I'm merely better at the sword."

Rosalie hummed. "It's not as if I've never held a sword, but if I can accomplish what is necessary with my mancatcher, why should I use anything else?"

"What if an opponent steals your mancatcher?"

"Then I will use my dagger."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "And if they steal your dagger?"

"Then I'm well and truly fucked, because no one has ever managed to get that close to me before. Of course, Skull-Strike remains by my side in a battle, the same as Strong-Bow does for Raven-Sword. The likelihood that I'll need to resort to another weapon altogether is slim."

Just as Demon-Hide remained by Dark-Sorrow's side in a battle because only mates could accompany the warrior women. Which meant Isabella was the one who should know how to wield multiple weapons for her own safety.

There were four archwarriors and another four mercenaries who accompanied them into battle. Each mercenary had a mate, while only one archwarrior had a mate who rode into battle. One was mated to a sentinel who never left the keep, and the other two were not mated.

Perhaps they should watch each other's backs.

"Your turn, Rage-Scream."

Rosalie had earned an apt warrior name. She screamed each time she made a move with her weapons, loud enough to make the younger attendants scuttle away from the practice field.

Isabella took her gaze from her oldest sister to look around at the others practicing nearby. Everyone made an effort to train, even some of the senior attendants. She saw Garrett, Edward, Mikael, Demetri, James, and Felix fighting across the field. Edward had excellent aim with his knives, and she'd enjoyed watching him and Garrett spar with maces more than once. The other men stuck with broadswords, but they didn't hold her attention.

Nobody held her attention quite the way Edward did. Sweat trickled in a dark line down the back of his shirt, his arms flexed as he sent a knife flying at a target. She knew if the time ever came, she would be honored to fight by his side. She also knew what warrior name she would bestow upon him, if ever she was given the chance.

She would dub him Bone-Crusher.

* * *

**The Wandering Nightmares are further explained in the next chapter, but picture a physical representation of Alec's gift.**

**I will update on Thursday next week, but I can't guarantee what time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Thanksgiving, American friends. We get to hear from Edward in this chapter.**

* * *

Training continued up until the day they planned to leave. Isabella and her sisters would head up the army behind their mother, who always led them into battle. The four women were discussing battle formations over the midday meal and trying to calm the anticipation that stole over them before a major conflict. Rosalie had found an incantation to try when they reached the edge of the forest which separated their lands from those of The Forsaken. Even so, none of them were eager to run afoul of the Wandering Nightmares which guarded the Winter Forest. They were smoke-like entities which could steal a person's senses until they stumbled around completely blind and deaf.

The royal family was immortal, but they could be killed. It took beheading to do the job, but it was a real possibility if they were caught with the effects of the Wandering Nightmares lingering upon them. They would be helpless to fight back.

It was this tidbit of information which Edward overheard as he was slipping from the hall to prepare for Isabella's return to her rooms. He went pale and shaky as he contemplated the idea of her being stricken with whatever those creatures could inflict. He remained in the passageway between the royal chambers and the dining hall, hoping to catch her.

By the time she came toward him down the hall, a headache had brewed between his eyes. "Isabella, might I speak with you?"

She glanced at him but kept walking. "Of course. Out of hearing distance of anyone else though."

He followed her silently, stepping into her receiving room and closing the door behind them. He looked around to ensure there weren't any attendants in her other rooms and crossed to the opposite side to close that door.

Isabella waited in the center of the room, her heart beating quick as a rabbit's and her breathing accelerated.

"Your highness, I've overheard some of the discussions of the Wandering Nightmares."

Her right brow winged up. That was not what she'd expected him to say. "What of them?"

He paced away from her, sighing and scrubbing his hand through his hair. When he turned back, she was surprised by the vehemence she saw in his eyes. "Please, I beg of you. Don't go."

She felt her forehead wrinkle as both brows rose in shock. "What are you doing? You have no right—"

"No, I know I don't, but it means nothing. I have to let you know how dangerous I feel it is for you. I can't keep silent while you risk your life."

"Edward, it isn't up to you what I do." Her voice had gone hard and cold, but what choice did she have? He violated every known law to bring his concerns to her now. She'd deal with the emotional consequences later.

He faced the fireplace, wishing for a moment he'd laid a fire. Anything to chase away the chill in his bones. "Believe me, I'm well aware I could be executed simply for having this discussion with you, _your highness_."

Her throat nearly closed at the mere thought. "I would never allow that to happen."

"Well, it isn't up to you, now is it?"

Isabella was taken aback by the fury in his tone. "Please, don't be angry."

Edward spun on her. "You've never been in a battle of this magnitude. You've never faced those monstrous creatures."

She rested a hand on his shoulder; it was a bold and dangerous act. "Rosalie found a spell to help us. Think of it as a cloak of protection."

"So everything will be fine because of this spell?" he snarled.

"I understand your worry, but you should not. We train; you've seen it. Ease your mind." She flexed the hand which rested on his shoulder, then dropped it. "I require rest before supper. We'll leave shortly afterward."

He'd been dismissed, and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd broken laws to speak with her so candidly, but he couldn't remain silent. He sought his brother, finding him outside Archwarrior Katrina's chambers.

"I would speak with you."

Garrett followed Edward down the hall to the senior attendants' quarters. "What is the matter?"

"Do you know they're going through the Winter Forest?"

Garrett frowned. "Aye, I've heard."

"And nothing about that bothers you?"

"Edward, even if it does, what am I supposed to do about it?" He glanced behind him at the closed door. "I have to keep my mouth shut."

"You and I both know they're headed straight for danger. I had to say something to the princess, so at least she knows how I feel before she leaves."

"Have you lost your mind?" Garrett hissed.

"No, but I know I have to drop it now." The door opened, and Mikael and Demetri came in.

Edward risked a glance at them, but they weren't paying them any attention.

Garrett leaned forward to whisper in his brother's ear. "Aye, you need to drop it. Please, for me, stop pushing the boundaries."

"You know how hard it is, Garrett. I love her."

"Shut up!" Garrett almost shouted.

Mikael looked in their direction, and they stopped talking.

"Boys," he said as he approached. He looked Edward up and down. "I plan on winning Isabella, Edward. I suppose that means you'll be my attendant soon."

Edward rolled his eyes. "And how do you plan on making that happen?"

"Oh, I have a plan, don't you worry."

He continued past them and back out the door, and Garrett sighed once Mikael was out of earshot. "Well, you're not as stupid as he is, so I suppose you'll be fine."

"Let's hope."

Garrett went back to his duties within Katrina's chambers, and Edward went on to the kitchens. He spoke to the chef, Charles, and several of the younger attendants. The boys arrived from Stagbreak and Stormcoast as young as ten to learn the ins and outs of caring for the inhabitants of Sandhorne Stronghold. They cooked and cleaned, mostly, in addition to fetching this or that. Not until they were fifteen were they expected to work as a personal attendant. It was a privilege to be chosen and assigned to a warrior rather than only being a do-boy. Edward had been assigned to Isabella from the age of fifteen, so he'd had five years to learn her personal tastes and track her movements. Five years to fall so deeply in love with her he felt it as a physical ache.

"Peder." He gained the attention of one of the boys who was almost old enough to move up the ranks.

"Edward." He was stirring a pot over the cooking fire, but he raised his flushed face to focus on Edward.

"Has Isabella risen from her nap?"

"No, her door remains closed. I heard her say at midday she would rest until supper."

Edward patted Peder's shoulder. "Thank you."

He did indeed use a network of spies, as Isabella had accused him. He used the other attendants to inform him of Isabella's moves, needs, and desires. They eavesdropped discreetly and reported back whatever they heard. It kept him well informed and aided in his ability to meet the needs of his princess.

He went to the hall for supper preparations, but there was a knot in his gut. He knew the dangers to come were exactly what they all trained for, but it didn't make it easier to accept that Isabella would soon be putting her life on the line. Whatever the special powers of the sword might be, there was always the possibility of death.

He saw to a few things in the dining hall and went back to wait for Isabella to wake. He sat outside the door meant for the attendants until he heard noises from within, knocking softly and entering at her request.

"Are you in need of any assistance before the meal, princess?"

She stood in the center of the room with her back to him. "No, thank you."

He left, but he waited just outside the back door until he heard her leave through the front door. He hurried through the passageway to the dining hall and spotted her just as she sat with her family.

It was one of the times the attendants were expected to relax. Once the food was passed around the tables, everyone sat and ate. No chores were thought of, nobody jumped up when they remembered there were clothes on the line. Nothing had to be worried over during mealtimes.

Unfortunately, Edward couldn't relax; he _was_ worried. He didn't think he could eat a bite while he stressed over Isabella's welfare. He tended to get up before she was completely finished eating so he could wait for her in her rooms, and that night was no exception.

"Isabella, a word?" he asked as they walked down the hallway.

"No more, Edward. You're walking a fine line."

She hurried off, and he fell back, defeated. He wanted her to know how he felt, that was all. He needed her to know his true feelings before she left.

His thoughts centered around telling her he loved her and nothing else, so when he walked in through the rear door after knocking and saw her, he came to an abrupt stop. Isabella stood to the side of her bed, out of view of either door, with nothing covering her upper half. She held a shirt in her hand, and she'd already donned her pants . . . but nothing else.

His breath caught as he stared deep into her brandy-colored eyes. On any given day, he could spend hours getting lost in their depths. She made no sound, no move to cover herself. In fact, as he watched, she lowered her hands and dropped the clothing she held.

Isabella stood before him a proud woman, a princess, a warrior, and unashamed. The column of her throat was delicate, the bluish veins beneath her ivory skin making an intricate pattern, and her chest rose and fell in rapid succession. Her hair was not yet braided for battle, but hung in a thick waterfall down her back.

Edward swallowed the saliva that pooled in his mouth.

There was a pounding on her main door, and she darted a panicked glance in that direction before jerking her shirt over her head. By the time the garment covered her body, Edward was gone.

* * *

**The part in her bedchamber was the beginning of my dream; for some reason, she was wearing a purple lace bra. I figured I'd better ditch that part when it turned into historical fantasy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pictures of their armor are on the blog. The definition for each piece is in the document uploaded to my Facebook group, as well as each person's title and definiton of said title.**

* * *

Isabella hurried to open the door, her entire body flushed with desire over what she'd just done. She'd known Edward was coming; she'd seen him in the hall heading toward her rooms. She knew better than to change her clothing while expecting him, but it was more than that. She'd told him to enter when he knocked. She'd done it on purpose. But had it been worth it?

As she recalled the look on Edward's face, she knew it was.

She pulled open the door to find Alise ready to assist her with putting on her armor. Alise would have had assistance from Jasper, and she would have helped him in return. Isabella was the one left alone in need of help, a fact that grated on her nerves.

The idea that Edward would never have the chance to prove himself worthy and would instead grow old and die made Isabella's heart ache. They were close every day, so close no one would even question his presence in her room for an extended period of time. Perhaps she could convince him to . . . what? Have an affair? Risk his life bedding her when it was the strictest rule enforced in their land? But the possibility was there, and she was running out of choices.

She wanted him so badly she could taste him on her tongue. The image of Edward hovering over her in her bed was enough to make her stomach clench. If they could figure it out, she could be happy. But would he agree? Would _he_ be happy with such an arrangement? She owed it to him to make him her official mate, including the mating ceremony and the enchanted element needed to make him immortal. As it was, the inhabitants of the citadel kept curiously good health, but that was due to the power of the sword alone. Edward would never receive extra blessings from Rosalie's magic unless he became Isabella's mate.

As she stood with her sister in her receiving room, Isabella tried not to fidget. She could only think of Edward and the way he made her feel. She needed to redirect her thoughts to the battle to come if she were to be focused and deadly.

"Thank you, Alise. Are the others ready to leave?"

"Almost, sister."

Alise worked quickly to tie on the pauldrons, bracers, and cops, the heavy leather pieces which would protect Isabella's arms and legs. The last piece was a leather kidney belt that she slipped over the lawn shirt she'd hastily donned before her sister could catch her teasing Edward.

Isabella busied herself with plaiting her hair away from her face while Alise secured the last of her armor in the back. When they were ready, they headed out to the great hall where everyone was gathering. There were twenty people about to ride out of Sandhorne Stronghold; her parents, the other two princesses and their mates, the four archwarriors and one of their mates, four mercenaries, and the ensigns to whom they were mated.

Seven sentinels remained to defend the attendants. Edward and Garrett felt the need to shield the younger boys, despite not being warriors themselves. They would stay up later than curfew in the attendants' quarters, just in case some of the youngest boys needed reassurance that everything would be all right.

Edward paced in front of the fire, holding a cup of ale and muttering to himself. He needed to tell Isabella how he felt, what _she_ made him feel. He couldn't believe the way she'd looked in her bedchamber. Surely that was a sign she felt the way he did? What if she fell in battle and never knew how much he loved her? He couldn't bear the thought.

"I must speak to her."

"Speak to whom?" Garrett asked. His eyes went wide. "Edward, no."

"I must."

He strode out into the twilight, heedless of the warnings from his brother. The warriors had left the keep moments before, and he needed to find them at the stables before it was too late. He hurried across the hard-packed dirt to the low building, spotting the mercenaries mounting their horses. The ensigns followed suit, riding toward the front gate to meet with the archwarriors. The chieftess was astride her black horse, as was her consort, but the princesses and high paladins had yet to mount.

Edward spotted Isabella and tried to come up with a reason to pull her aside. He hadn't a clue what he would say, but he had to try something. He stood by the edge of the building and picked up a pebble, tossing it at her boot-clad feet and slinking into the shadows when she looked up.

"Edward?" she whispered.

He gestured for her to follow him and circled around the stables to the back of the main keep. When he stopped, he spun to face her.

"Isabella, please. I beg you not to go."

Her eyes widened and she looked around them to ensure they were alone. "Don't be ridiculous, Edward. This is what I was born to do. I've spent most of my life training for battle."

He fisted a handful of his hair, his frustration growing as she refused to take him seriously. "You'll die."

She laughed. _If only he knew_. "We're not having this argument again."

Isabella started to walk off and join the others, but Edward grabbed her and spun her to face him. He crushed his mouth to hers and knew the only reason he lived through the moment was because she chose not to make him a head shorter.

Edward was desperate to make Isabella see things his way before she left. He would tell her with his body if she wouldn't listen to his words. He held her face and slanted his mouth over hers, taking what he didn't lawfully have a right to take. He moved his hands to cup the back of her neck firmly, changed angles, and for one staggering moment the kiss went hot and wild and threatening. She brought her fist up, gripping his sleeve for balance as he all but swept her feet from under her. One of them moaned long and low.

It only lasted for a few moments, but felt to be an eternity.

He didn't want to pull away, didn't want to let her go. He'd known for years she would taste like honey and feel like heaven in his arms. She could kill him for getting so close and personal. He knew the laws that were imbedded in every man's brain from day one, but he had no choice. He had to take the chance and try to make her listen to him.

When she pushed him away, her face was flushed, lips bruised and eyes bright. Her chest heaved, and he waited for her to say the words that would end his life.

"I love you, Isabella," he said before she could open her mouth. "I always have."

Her face paled. "Edward, I have to go. It's my duty."

He nodded. For all he knew, she hated him. For all he knew, what transpired in her room minutes before was nothing more than an accident. "So, that's it?"

Isabella looked over her shoulder, but the others were at the front of the keep preparing to leave. He'd been careful to stay to the back of the building so no one would discover them.

It didn't appear she would answer him. "I had to tell you before you left. I'll go back inside now."

He dropped his head and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. Despite his pleas, Isabella and her sisters would join their mother in cutting down those who plotted to steal the Ember Sword. It didn't matter if Edward felt a desperate need to protect her. He snorted. The True-Sworn didn't need his protection; they were stronger than most men. But just because they knew what they were doing, didn't mean he wouldn't worry.

* * *

**And this last half was the rest of my dream.**

**I'd like to thank those of you who review. It's gives me a good feeling to know you appreciate the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Edward found Garrett standing inside the attendants' entrance. "Where have you been?"

"Outside," he offered as he continued walking.

"No shit. Are you daft, Edward?"

"They're leaving now. I think I'll get some ale."

Garrett followed along behind him, but tried to keep his counsel. It wasn't as if he didn't worry about Katrina. They faced the same predicament.

As Edward poured ale into two tankards, Garrett finally had to say what was in his heart. "I don't want you to die because you can't keep your mouth shut. You're meant to let them choose you, not the other way around."

Edward wheeled to face his brother. "You think I don't know the fucking laws?"

"Of course you do." Garrett set his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Just don't throw it all out the window because you fear for her safety."

Edward sighed. "I had to make her understand why I spoke up. If she doesn't feel the same, and it appears she doesn't, I'll go back to washing her laundry and keep my mouth shut."

They both looked up as the door to the back quarters swung open. Isabella stormed in, her dark cloak swirling around her boots as she moved swiftly in his direction.

"Isa—"

"That's Widow-Maker to you," she snarled.

Edward kept quiet as she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him roughly. He didn't even move as she devoured him; there was nothing but the beat of his heart in his ears and the feel of her tongue against his.

She let him go and strode out without another word.

"I think it's safe to say she feels something for you."

Edward couldn't even respond to Garrett's wry comment. He dropped onto the nearest chair and stared at the fire. She'd come back in full warrior mode to kiss the hell out of him.

"That had to mean something," he finally managed to say.

"I'm happy for you. Now we wait."

Edward dropped his head into his hands. "That's the last thing I want to do."

"I know it's past curfew, but you didn't have dinner. Let me get you something to eat."

Edward groaned; the reminder that the warriors had to go through the Winter Forest in the dark wouldn't help his appetite. "I don't think I can eat."

"Come on; some soup, if nothing else."

Garrett stopped talking when they heard a door creak down the hall. With a finger to his lips, he stepped up to the dark doorway and took a peek.

"Everyone else should be in their chambers by now," Edward murmured.

"Do you know where they stationed the sentinels?"

Edward nodded and gestured in a circular motion. "All around the outer perimeter and a few in the great hall."

"Care to see who's walking about?"

"I don't know that I do."

"Come on." Garrett moved down the hallway, silent as a wisp.

They shouldn't have been expecting anything out of the ordinary, and yet the hairs on the back of Edward's neck prickled as he joined Garrett. "Why do I have the feeling it's not one of the boys?"

They heard the creaking again and flattened themselves against the wall. Three cloaked figures were coming in their direction; the pair had to either act or hide.

It figured Edward would be out of his room past curfew in time to run headlong into something nefarious. He knew how to fight, how to defend himself, but it was harder to do without a weapon.

They were coming closer now. There was only one option left; to fight outnumbered in the darkened passageway.

Edward took a wide step and stood firmly in the middle of the hallway. He felt Garrett move to his side and slightly behind him.

"What are you doing out past curfew?" he asked in a stern voice.

"We could ask the same of you."

He knew that voice. It was Marcus, an ensign. "You're supposed to be halfway to Blackthorn by now. What are you doing here?"

Garrett nudged him in the back, and Edward slid his hand behind him to clutch the hilt of the dagger his brother offered. Shadows obscured the three people in their path, but with one of them being an ensign, there was a good chance the other two were also traitors. Something was very wrong if they were doubling back without the sentinels' knowledge.

"Move out of our way, attendant." He was right; that one was Alec.

Edward shifted to a fighter's stance. "I don't think so."

There was a low murmuring from the cloaked figures and then female laughter. "Are you going to protect the sword all by yourselves? A couple of _slaves_?"

Edward bristled at the term. Garrett shifted to the balls of his feet.

"Aye," he said simply.

The sound of metal scraping against metal had the men on full alert. The trio rushed toward them, and they had to react swiftly.

Garrett shouted loudly enough to draw attention to them, and Edward threw his dagger at the nearest figure. The female screamed and the other two backed off to give her aid. There was the sound of running feet, and Garrett dashed to pick up a dropped sword. Jane was still wailing by the time a handful of sentinels came around behind the would-be thieves.

Trapped and outnumbered, the men nonetheless tried to fight. Edward could almost make out everyone's features in the darkness by that time. He assumed the sentinels would have it covered, but he and Garrett remained in case they were needed.

As it turned out, it was a good decision. One of the sentinels turned on her comrades and began hacking at them with her sword.

"You fucking traitor!" Edward heard one of them bellow.

Marcus, the one who's voice he'd first recognized, came rushing in their direction. He didn't have a weapon Edward could see, and he and Garrett easily trapped him between them. Marcus spit, clawed, and tried to throw punches, but Garrett held his arms down. After a minute, it became clear the sentinels had everything under control. Garrett handed off the bastard pretending to be a loyal ensign while attempting to steal the sword for himself.

"That was brutal. Are you okay?" Garrett asked.

Edward was jittery with adrenaline. "Aye, but I think I'll have that ale, now."

They went back to the common room and retrieved the ale Edward had poured earlier. He downed it all and poured more.

Viktorija came into the room and looked back and forth between the two men. A bruise was blooming over her left temple. "Edward, you killed Jane."

"I did?"

She nodded, and he drank more ale. "Two ensigns, a mercenary, and a sentinel went rogue. You helped stop them before they could steal the sword and give it to The Forsaken."

Edward raised his goblet in a toast toward Viktorija's retreating back.

Garrett clapped him on the shoulder. "Time to celebrate."

Edward groaned. "I can't believe we did that."

He knew he was drinking too much, but the encounter in the hallway unnerved him. Part of him said he should be on full alert in case there were more traitors, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He drained his third cup and poured himself more.

The next thing he knew, someone was nudging his arm. He blinked at the weak sunlight streaming through the window. Raising his head, he looked up at Isabella. Her face was streaked with blood and dirt, but she was safe. She was alive.

One of her braids had come loose and hung over her shoulder; he stared at it. "Edward, I heard what you did here."

He nodded. What had he done?

"You were incredibly brave."

He nodded again and squinted in an attempt to bring her into focus. "You know what, Widow-Maker?"

She merely raised an eyebrow.

"You're pretty and all, but I just really love ale."

With that, Edward slumped forward and fell into a blessed stupor once more.

* * *

**When I first described this part to one of my pre-readers, autocorrect changed 'Bella' to 'beer.' I made the joke that while Edward really loved Bella, he loved beer more, and I had to put it in the story.**

**This chapter and the next are a little short, but they get longer after that. I struggled to find the words to convey what I was picturing when I was first writing it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Did you know that Kate's full name from the saga is Katrina? I didn't know until I got The Official Illustrated Guide last year. It's interesting that the sisters were Irina, Katrina, and Tanya. *shrugs* That's your trivia for the day.**

* * *

"It was incredibly odd," Esme said to those at the table. "We had little trouble traversing the Winter Forest as I expected we would, but there was no one waiting for us on the other side."

"Our intelligence said they were already there on the line between their land and that of the forest." Emmett scrubbed his hand over his beard. "I don't understand."

"ߴTwas a ruse, Mother," Isabella said as she strode in with Edward behind her. "Marcus, Alec, Jane, and Chelsea double-crossed us all."

All eyes focused on Edward as they rose. "What does he know of this?" Esme asked.

"Edward and his brother foiled the rogue plans of those four. Edward killed Jane, and he and Garrett held Marcus until the sentinels could secure him and the others."

Esme stared unblinkingly at Edward for several moments. He tried not to squirm under her scrutiny. "Where is your brother now?"

Edward cleared his throat. "I believe Archwarrior Katrina wished to speak with him, your highness."

Esme smiled and glanced at her youngest daughter. "And you, Isabella?"

Isabella licked her lips and shifted to gaze directly into Edward's eyes. "Edward of Stormcoast, I would be honored to name you as my mate. Do you accept?"

He took a step closer, then stopped. "I—of course I do, princess."

A huge grin broke out over Isabella's face. "You have pleased me greatly."

They stared at one another until Rosalie cleared her throat. "Mother, the ceremony?"

"Oh, aye, I think it should be this night. We have much to prepare for in the coming days. Do you both agree?"

"Aye," Isabella whispered.

"Aye, your highness," Edward added without taking his eyes from Isabella's.

"I have the gown, Isabella. Will you come with me?" Alise asked, waiting for Isabella to acknowledge her.

She blinked and looked over at her raven-haired sister. "I'd like that."

"And, Edward, Carlisle will see to your attire."

Edward broke his intense gaze from Isabella to look at Esme. "I would appreciate that, chieftess."

Carlisle made a sweeping gesture. "Come, young Edward. We have many things to discuss."

Isabella watched as all four men left the war room. She hardly believed she was finally getting what she had wished for on so many nights.

"I have to admit, I worried it would never happen."

Isabella gasped and looked sharply at her mother. "You knew?"

Esme chuckled. "What do you take me for? Aye, we all knew."

"The cow eyes you give each other make it quite obvious." Rosalie snickered. "I feared you would actually stab me before you got him between your legs."

"Daughter," Esme chided. "Must you be so crude?"

Isabella was scarlet from head to toe. "Wonderful," she mumbled.

She'd been shocked to come back to the keep in the early light of dawn and not find Edward waiting in her chambers. He had never failed to meet her there before, and she was eager to discover if he wanted to kiss her some more. She'd found Peder instead, a boy that had just turned fifteen summers. All the attendants could speak of was the fight in their quarters and how Edward and Garrett had saved the Ember Sword when four of the True-Sworn had turned on the royal family.

Isabella didn't blame him for being drunk, despite the fact that he wasn't normally one to overindulge. He'd been through so much in the hours she was away, and the best part was that she was free to offer marriage. She did find it odd when he declared his love for ale at a point when she'd hoped he would throw himself at her feet instead.

None of it mattered. Her sisters and mother would help her dress in the traditional gown worn by each woman in the royal family. She and Edward would go to the chapel and have their union blessed in the presence of the sword. And then they would have all of eternity to devote to loving one another and protecting the people.

Isabella sat in her mother's chair while Alise braided her hair. They'd bathed her in steaming water filled with rose petals, and the scent clung to her still. Rosalie sewed gems of the brightest blue to the neckline of the gown to represent Isabella's month of birth, and Esme had gone to inform the priest of the ceremony.

"Are you nervous?" Alise inquired.

"No, merely eager." Isabella blushed and dropped her gaze to her lap. "I've wished for him to be mine for a very long time."

"It'll come naturally," Esme announced as she walked back into the room.

"I'm more nervous to tell him our secrets."

The other three nodded.

"Carlisle will ease him into the idea that we are honor-bound to keep some things to ourselves. It won't rest entirely on your shoulders."

"Thank you, Mother." Isabella accepted the kiss to the cheek.

"You're naturally flushed, so there's no need to pinch your cheeks."

"And here I was hoping to slap a little color into them," Rosalie said as she lifted the dress to present to their mother for approval.

"Rosalie, quit antagonizing your sister on her wedding day."

"Aye, let's wait until tomorrow after she's had her maidenhood plundered and she's walking as though she's been astride a horse for three solid days."

Isabella gasped and frowned heavily at Rosalie. Alise laughed, and soon even Esme couldn't hold back her laughter.

"I'm pleased the three of you are enjoying yourselves at my expense."

"Don't get cranky now, Isabella. It's time to dress."

She held back the epithet she dearly wished to aim at her sister, but her barbs could wait. She was about to be mated to Edward for eternity, and nothing could ruin that thought. The women in her family assisted in bringing the gold undertunic over her head, followed by a red and gold silk brocade gown. The final touch was to smooth her hair and for Rosalie to place Isabella's circlet atop her head.

"Oh, my daughter." Esme held Isabella at arm's length. "You have made me proud all the days of your life. You look beautiful, and you have chosen well."

She tried not to cry. "Thank you, Mother."

"Rosalie, the church is ready for you."

She nodded and made her way out of Esme's chambers. She would set up what was needed for Edward to be officially welcomed into the family. Isabella would bestow his warrior title upon him after they exchanged rings, and their marriage would be forever blessed.

They created a short processional; due to the secret nature of the ceremony, only the royal family would be in attendance. Isabella was the last to enter, and though she'd witnessed her sisters' weddings, she was nonetheless shocked at the ethereal beauty of the cathedral. There were candles strewn throughout, casting a glow on the walls and shadows on the ceiling. The priest waited in his robes, and as she drew closer, she spotted Edward. He turned to her, and she gasped at how handsome he looked. His clothing was of the deepest blue, his tunic embroidered in gold brocade. The underside of his cloak was lined in golden silk, and the grin on his face took away what breath remained in her lungs.

It was finally Isabella's turn at happiness.

* * *

**Her dress and Edward's outfit are on the blog!**

**Thanks for your patience on these shorter chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday. Now on to the wedding ceremony, and the part that comes after that. ;)**

**If you're following along with the chapter songs, I would listen to Winter's Song from last chapter during the ceremony before moving to the one for this chapter. It fits so well.**

* * *

The feel of Edward's warm skin on her palm sent a thrill down her spine. Isabella looked into his eyes, finding deep emotions reflected back at her. She drew a deep breath and turned her attention to the priest. His words were ancient, the meaning everlasting. They would bind themselves to one another for all time, followed by the anointing from The Purifier. Rosalie stood in front of the table the golden sword was set upon, ready to perform her part of the ceremony.

Edward and Isabella exchanged rings etched with runic symbols, and he pressed his lips to her cheek. She swayed in his direction when he pulled away, yearning for far more than that. She smiled, squeezing his hands, and the priest stepped to the side.

"Edward, to finalize your journey of becoming a member of the True-Sworn, I have in front of me the cuff you chose earlier. With this blessing, you are granted eternal life, so long as the Ember Sword remains in our possession."

Rosalie held up the cuff and then fastened it around Edward's wrist. She said a few words in a language he didn't recognize before she looked at both of them.

"Before, you were a member of the household staff. You enjoyed good health and longevity provided by the sword, but now you will truly be bound to Isabella until the end of days. It is of utmost importance that you keep this information to yourself, or others would besiege our home in an effort to take what rightfully belongs to us alone.

The Prophecy of the First Blood declares the True-Sworn as the Blood Protectors, the only clan worthy of the Ember Sword. You must vow to protect it from now on; with your own life, if need be."

"I so vow it."

"Isabella, you may now give your mate his battle name."

Tears hovered in her eyes as she looked upon the handsome face of her new mate. "Edward, you showed bravery and courage in the face of adversity. It is my honor to bestow you with the name Bone-Crusher. It shall follow you into each and every battle, wherein your duty lies with protecting me."

He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I accept it proudly."

"Your belongings have been moved from the attendants' quarters to Isabella's chambers." Carlisle rested his hand on Edward's shoulder. "A new attendant will be there in the morning to assist you with your needs."

Esme stepped forward and kissed Edward on each cheek. "Welcome to the family, Edward."

"Thank you, your highness."

She grinned and patted his hand. "You're no longer required to refer to me as such."

"That will take some getting used to, I'm afraid."

"I understand."

She moved aside and allowed Alise, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett to congratulate them.

"Now, if you are ready, we will have a celebratory meal in the great hall."

Isabella nodded at Esme. "Thank you, Mother."

Just being able to hold his hand as they walked to the keep was enough to make her knees wobble. She'd been so used to denying herself his touch, and now he was hers. She could hardly believe it.

It appeared that everyone was in attendance when they arrived. Food was soon brought from the kitchens, and conversations were lively. Isabella caught Edward looking around.

"He sits with Katrina."

He looked at her. "Does he?"

Isabella nodded. "She asked him to be her mate."

His smile was breathtaking. "I'm so happy for him."

"Destiny is all. It has forever changed your life."

"Aye, but it is everything I've ever wanted."

One brow arched. "Ever?"

"For many years, princess."

"Now you can stop calling me that." She leaned close to his ear. "I hated the way it reminded me how far separated we were."

"No longer." He turned his head and kissed her temple.

She stared at him, swallowing thickly at what she saw in his eyes. Different from what was in the chapel, now she saw hunger.

Need.

Desire.

She shifted her legs beneath the table. "Do hurry."

He chuckled. "Of course, princess."

She quirked her mouth in a wry smile. Perhaps he was as eager as she. She ate as much as her nervous stomach would allow before informing her mother they were finished.

Esme gave her an indulgent smile. "The new attendant will wait outside your chambers in the morn until you are ready to receive him."

"Thank you, Mother."

With her hand enclosed in his larger one, Isabella nearly skipped to her chambers. Thoughts and emotions swirled within her until she was breathless. Edward opened the door which led to her sitting room and allowed her to precede him. She only made it to the doorway of her bedroom before she paused. Uncertainty wracked her, and she spun with one hand on her stomach.

"I'm so nervous," she admitted.

"I am, as well."

She moved to stand by the bed, waiting for him to join her. Edward walked past her to the attendant's door and assured himself it was locked before returning to her side.

Isabella looked up at his face, the face of the man she'd had ten years to fall in love with, to adore, and to crave. "I want you." The admission shocked her, and she popped her hand over her mouth.

He grinned. "I should hope so, for I have waited a decade for you."

Her heart beat heavily in her chest. "Has it been that long for you?"

He took her hands in his. "It has. In the beginning, when I was young, I looked up to you. When I became older, I developed a crush." He brushed a tendril of hair from her temple and placed his lips there. "As I grew into manhood, I fell deeply, madly, and excruciatingly in love with you."

"Will you kiss me, Edward?"

"Aye, Isabella."

She couldn't decide if she should close her eyes or watch him, in the end keeping them open until he was so close she could feel his breath on her face. His mouth touched hers softy, and she sighed. She gripped his shoulders and let him angle to deepen the kiss.

He pulled back and touched his fingertips to her mouth. "You are exquisite."

She felt the heat of a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you."

"May I remove your gown?"

Her breath caught and she swallowed. She nodded, unable to form actual words. Edward had never been tasked with assisting her in dressing; it wouldn't be proper. If a woman was unmated and required assistance, she asked her sister or mother. Too long, Isabella had been doing it all herself.

He untied the sleeves on her gown and pushed it from her shoulders. She stepped out of it and he picked it up, smoothing the fabric before laying it across the trunk at the foot of her bed. The gold undertunic she was left in did nothing to conceal the hardening of her nipples.

"With your permission?"

"Edward, you can . . . you can touch me everywhere."

His eyes darkened and he placed his hands on her shoulders. Her chest rose and fell in rapid succession, her skin tingling everywhere he touched. He trailed his fingers down her chest to her breasts, cupping them in his palms and watching her face. He rubbed his thumbs across her tight buds and she rewarded him with a low moan.

Edward slid his hands to her waist and drew her closer, kissing her once again. He released her mouth and rested his forehead to hers to catch his breath. Isabella frowned when he circled around behind her, but then she felt him moving her hair.

"Many nights I've wished for the privilege of unbinding your braids."

Edward removed the tie at the bottom of the largest braid, carefully unplaiting each strand. How many times had she wanted him to do this menial task? How often had she yearned for his fingers in her hair?

He was a wall of heat behind her, bringing about a strong ache between her legs. Every touch was gentle. He moved on to the smaller braids, diligently unwinding each until her long hair hung in waves down her back.

He pushed it all over her shoulder and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. Her legs wobbled as her desire surged. "Edward."

It was softly spoken, but he heard. "Isabella."

"You have yet to remove your own clothing."

He was in front of her at once, pulling his cloak from his shoulders. He propped a foot on the stool next to the bed and bent to remove his boots. It took him longer to take off his own clothes than it had for him to assist her. He straightened to his full height when he was left in nothing but his linen undergarments. Isabella licked her lips at the sight of his bare chest directly in front of her.

"Would you like to lie down?"

Her head bobbed in response, lacking the words to express her excitement at what was to come. She climbed on the bed, watching him round the end and sit on the other side. When he faced her, she decided to move things along and pulled her tunic off. She held it bunched in front of her breasts for a moment and then remembered she'd recently bared herself to him. She dropped her arms, but his gaze remained on her face.

"I cannot believe how fortunate I am." Edward scooted closer to her, and she reclined against the pillows.

He touched her breasts first, finally allowing himself to look. She knew not where to focus her own gaze; he was beautiful everywhere. His neck was strong, his jawline sharp. His chest bore no scars, unsurprising for one not yet gone to battle. It was carved from hours of training, as were his arms. She recalled his prowess with the mace and shivered.

Their hands roamed each other's bodies to familiarize themselves with their new mate. She skimmed her fingers across the top of what clothing remained on his body, and he moved to pull it off. Isabella quivered at the sight of his cock jutting from his body. Her mouth watered and her skin felt overheated. If he didn't touch her soon, she would burst.

"Come here, husband."

Edward hovered over her body and met her gaze directly. "I know what's supposed to happen, but I can't promise finesse."

She almost giggled, but the hard length pressed to her hip was enough to keep her focused. "It will be alright. I belong to you, Edward."

"And I belong to you."

Bending his head, he kissed her languidly, running his fingers over her belly. Finding her soft and slick between her legs, he probed until she cried out, swirling his fingers to hear the way she moaned. Isabella grasped him closer the more he circled just so, and eventually shudders coursed over her body. She sobbed his name into his shoulder, kissing him over and over as her muscles settled.

He raised up and nudged his cock against her entrance, pausing to look in her eyes. She nodded, and Edward pressed forward. Every fiber of her being was begging for their connection, for him to complete her. He moved further inside her, stopping when he met with resistance. She clung to his shoulders, biting her lip and nodding.

She cried out when he pushed fully inside her. He froze, burying his head in her hair. "By the gods, Isabella."

"Don't move, please. Only for a second." She took several deep breaths, feeling his heart beating with hers. "I'm good."

"You're certain?"

"Aye," she whispered.

He pulled out of her and thrust back in, holding a second before finding a smooth rhythm. Nothing was pleasant but the feel of him surrounding her, and she prayed to regain the time when it was pleasurable. Still, she could be content with the fact that they were joined as one, that Edward was truly her mate, and that they had plenty of time to practice.

"Oh, Isabella." With a groan, Edward pressed tightly to her body. The solid weight of him was confirmation of what she'd been thinking.

"I love you."

He kissed her throat. "As I love you."

* * *

**The rings, cuff, and the wedding attire are on the blog.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all enjoyed your New Year. A chapter of some fluff and some information before we get down to the nitty gritty.**

* * *

**Storm-Heart—Katrina**

**The Purifier—Rosalie when using magic**

**Skull-Strike—Emmett**

**Dead-Fist—Jane**

**Death-Flayer—Alec**

**Rock-Bane—Marcus **

* * *

Isabella opened her eyes to a new day, finding her husband curled around her. His naked skin pressed warm to her own, and a now-familiar fluttering began in her belly. She couldn't recall a morning when she'd woken so content and fulfilled. She now had strength, skill, and her mate.

Edward must have woken as well because he stirred behind her. She rolled with a smile to look upon his handsome face.

"Good morn, husband."

Emerald eyes flashed open, a grin tugging the edges of his lips. "I like the sound of that."

She snuggled closer to his chest and threw her leg over both of his. "I can't believe it finally happened."

"If it was all a dream, we're about to be in serious trouble."

She traced her forefinger around his pecs. "Can you believe I actually thought of begging you to have an affair?"

His face registered shock at her confession. "I would have been executed."

"I wouldn't have gone through with it," she promised him. "I couldn't put you in such danger, but I desperately wanted you to be mine in any way possible."

He kissed her, softly at first, and then with growing insistence. "I would have been sorely tempted, but keeping my head on my shoulders would have won. Although, I did worry you'd behead me yourself when I kissed you."

"Never," she whispered. "You affirmed for me what I wanted to be true."

Edward caressed her arms, moving to cup her breasts and roll her nipples between his fingers. She moaned and writhed under his touch, seeking to please him, too. When she reached what she sought, he ceased all movements. She would have sworn his eyes rolled back in his head as she tentatively stroked the steel length of his cock. She knew she succeeded when he exhaled sharply and pulled her closer to him for a bruising kiss.

He slipped one hand between them, searching for and finding the place he'd conquered the night before. Isabella cried out his name when he pushed two fingers inside her, smoothing them in and out as her wetness grew. She pressed her lips to every part of his body she could reach, all the while stroking him as he stroked her. She felt as if she would explode at the seams the more he worked her over, and just as she shattered, he rolled on top of her and replaced his fingers with his cock.

Isabella couldn't contain the short screams he brought forth with his every movement. He held her gaze as he frantically pounded her into the mattress, and she gripped his waist between her thighs. She couldn't catch her breath; her release rolled through her until the moment he spilled his seed.

He lowered to her, breathing heavily and kissing her neck. "To think, we can do that as many times as we want for the rest of time."

Isabella laughed. "Not to mention, we can only improve with each try."

He flopped next to her, picking up her closest hand and squeezing. "It's pretty wonderful already."

They were silent as each caught their breath. Finally, Isabella faced him as her stomach growled. "We have to get up and eat."

"Don't move."

She propped herself on her elbows to watch her naked man get up and slip on his trousers. He disappeared from her sight when he went to the attendant's door, but she heard him speaking in low tones.

He came back to the bed and handed Isabella her tunic. "Peder and the other boys will be bringing the bathtub."

She drew the shift over her head and remained in the bed while a handful of boys paraded in and out, dumping steaming buckets of water into the tub they brought.

"Is Peder our attendant now?" she asked when they'd all left.

"If he pleases you."

"You please me, but it's no longer your duty to serve me."

He held out a hand. "I must disagree, princess."

He helped her out of bed and grasped the hem of the tunic, pulling it off over her head. He led her to the tub and held her hand to steady her while she stepped in. She gasped at the heat but lowered herself slowly. It felt perfect on the parts that had recently been used.

"It will be my duty to serve you forever."

She opened one eye when he moved behind her, but closed it back when he ran his hands down her hair. She felt water sluice over the back of her head, followed by him washing it. She hummed at how utterly perfect she felt. He kissed her temple and rinsed her hair, and she picked up the soap he'd left on the stool near the tub. She washed herself quickly, standing and accepting the drying cloth he held out for her. He settled in the tub while she dug out a simple day gown.

If married life was always to be this way, Isabella was far more blessed than she'd ever imagined.

When they were both dressed, Edward allowed Peder into the room with instructions on removing the bath and changing the bed linens. Isabella blushed scarlet at the thought of how they must look.

They arrived in the dining hall to find most had finished eating. She hadn't expected everyone to wait for them on a morning such as this, but she would have enjoyed seeing the faces of her family. She and Edward found Katrina and Garrett on the far side of the room.

"Brother," Garrett said, standing to hug Edward.

"I'm happy for you." Edward released Garrett and smiled at Katrina. "Sister."

Katrina stood and circled the end of the table to hug Isabella and Edward. "I am so pleased with the bravery you both showed," she said to the men. "I'd almost lost hope that anything would occur so I could ask Garrett to be my mate."

"I agree," Isabella responded, and she and Katrina sat down.

"Garrett." Edward drew his brother to the side while the women spoke. "The tips you gave me for last night were quite perfect."

Garrett grinned. "Aye, I would have to say so."

"It is fortunate you overheard Eleazar and James speaking of it."

They hugged again and joined their wives at the table. More food was brought, and they launched into a discussion on the lack of action the warriors had seen on their journey a few nights before.

"If you didn't encounter The Forsaken on the other side of Winter Forest, why was your face covered in dirt and blood the night you returned?" Edward asked Isabella.

"I took a tree branch to the face when Storm-Heart's horse spooked." Katrina nodded with a wry smile. "We had to face the Wandering Nightmares and attempt to pass them time after time. The Purifier's spells protected us, but Skull-Strike tried to incapacitate the creatures. It was futile; they're mist-like without a corporeal body to injure or kill."

"What do they do?" Garrett asked.

"They rob a person of all their senses."

"Oh gods."

Katrina nodded. "I would wager The Forsaken and the traitors hoped we would perish during our passage."

"That's entirely possible," Isabella agreed.

"What will become of them?" Edward wanted to know.

Isabella shook her head. "To prove her loyalty, Didyme will have to execute Marcus. Alec and Chelsea will be taken care of by Esme."

Edward took Isabella's hand. "And if Didyme cannot behead her own mate?"

"Then she dies beside him."

"That's hideous."

Katrina scowled at Garrett. "If she knew, she's as guilty as he. If she's innocent, she should loathe his actions of treachery." She turned back to Isabella. "So we lose a sentinel, a mercenary, and two ensigns?"

"Edward killed Dead-Fist, leaving Death-Flayer and Rock-Bane. And, Chelsea, of course." Isabella shrugged. "I think we can defeat The Forsaken, regardless. Their numbers are few."

"Eleven, correct?"

"And we have nineteen warriors total, minus the three we've lost but counting Bone-Crusher and . . . what title did you give Garrett?"

"Doom-Hallow."

Isabella nodded in acknowledgement. "However, only six sentinels remain to guard the keep."

"Rumor has it The Forsaken have seven; the wives of a few of their warriors."

"Perhaps we can train village women to defend the keep," Isabella suggested. "We have lacked numbers in that regard for a time."

"Being included in a conversation about the defense of the sword is overwhelming," Garrett said.

"You will grow accustomed."

They looked up as Rosalie came into the room and headed in their direction.

"Good morning, sister," Isabella said.

Rosalie nodded at her with a glint in her eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

She blushed. "Oh, aye."

Rosalie smirked. "Did you ride Edward like the stallion he is?"

Isabella's jaw dropped and she was up in a flash, wrapping her arm around her sister's throat. "I've had it with you!"

They tussled for several moments, neither woman having the upper hand. Rosalie escaped from Isabella's hold, only to be caught by the hair. Just as Isabella was about to throw a punch, Edward grabbed her from behind and dragged her away.

He spoke in soothing tones. "There's no need to fight, wife."

"She deserves it!"

"It was meant in jest!"

Both were panting, red faced, and ready to go again.

"The answer, Rosalie, is that she did, indeed. However, perhaps you should save that type of _jest_ for your own spouse."

Roslie glared at them all before stalking off.

"Edward."

He turned Isabella in his arms. "Aye, love?"

"Thank you for reminding me that I shouldn't fight with my sister."

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Of course."

"But"—she placed her palm on his chest and pushed—"if you ever interrupt me during a fight again, I'll drop you on your ass faster than you can blink."

* * *

**I hope the last chapter answered any lingering questions about The Ember Sword and the way its powers work. If not, feel free to ask.**

**The spicy pictures are on the blog!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Drakkar—a viking ship**

**Dark-Sorrow—Esme**

**Bone-Crusher—Edward**

**Widow-Maker—Isabella**

**Strong-Bow—Jasper**

**Skull-Strike—Emmett**

* * *

"I couldn't possibly, Dark-Sorrow."

"Do it, Bone-Crusher. Throw the dagger."

Edward screwed his face up in consternation. "I can't throw a dagger at Widow-Maker. What if I hit her?"

"Then she should have been better prepared. Throw the knife, Bone-Crusher."

Despite the endless patience she exuded, Esme wasn't asking. He knew a direct order when he heard one, but the idea of attempting to strike his mate was abhorrent. They stood in the middle of the training field, Isabella at the opposite end and Emmett and Jasper waiting nearby. Edward took a deep breath, steadied his hands, and took aim.

The dagger struck her shield with a dull thud, the tip lodging in the center of the red-painted drakkar. He exhaled in relief.

"Again."

Fuck.

Wiping sweat from his brow, he crossed the clearing and pulled the dagger free, trying not to smirk at the look on his beloved's face.

"Remember, it's your duty to protect me, so you must practice."

"As long as you're as good at deflecting as you are with that sword of yours."

"I am."

He blew her a kiss and backed up fifty paces. He aimed, threw the dagger, and only released his breath when she brought the shield up at the last second.

"Strong-Bow, Skull-Strike; attack Widow-Maker. Bone-Crusher, have your mace at the ready, and watch for the arrows."

Edward was positive he didn't want to be doing this.

He had to be on full alert when Isabella's brothers-in-law circled them. She had a sword and a shield, and he had a mace, his dagger, and a shield. If he had his mace and shield at the ready, he couldn't utilize his dagger. If Strong-Bow fired at the same time Skull-Strike attacked, he wasn't sure he could intercept the arrow with his shield. He focused, knowing that his wife would be in real pain if he failed. They didn't play around when they practiced; they used real weapons with real points. Just because a blow to the head wouldn't kill Isabella didn't mean she wouldn't be hurt by it.

He didn't know the fighting styles of either men, so he watched to learn. Skull-Strike feinted to the left before bringing down his mace. Not willing to be bludgeoned, Edward raised his shield to cover his face. New to him was having to think of someone else, having to watch her back as well as his own. Strong-Bow released an arrow, and Isabella blocked it with her shield. At the same time, Skull-Strike came at her with his mace.

Edward managed to get his shield up in front of Isabella at the last moment, but the mace glanced off it and caught the top of his shoulder. He winced at the searing pain but realized he couldn't back down while Emmett continued swinging.

Despite being injured, Edward would do anything to protect his mate. It occurred to him there was no reason he had to strictly be on the defensive; he pushed Emmett back to give him room to raise his own weapon.

"Bone-Crusher!" Isabella shouted, and he realized too late that Jasper had cast another arrow in their direction.

Acting on pure instinct, Edward twisted his body as he jumped, deflecting the arrow with the edge of his shield and bringing his mace down on Emmett's chest. Breathing heavily, he stood in front of Isabella with a cracked shield and a raised mace, silently daring either of the men to move.

Slow clapping began off to his side, but he didn't unfreeze. If they were playing a game, he wasn't going to fall for it.

"Relax, Bone-Crusher. You were quite successful."

With Esme's words, Edward dropped everything and turned to Isabella. He pulled her to him in a crushing embrace and kissed her thoroughly.

"You were magnificent," she said when she could breathe again.

"I was so afraid they'd hurt you. You are all right, aren't you?"

She gently probed his shoulder. "I am, but are you?"

"Yes, it doesn't even hurt now."

"See how fast we heal?"

He looked into her whiskey colored eyes, enjoying the tender feel of her fingers on his skin. "I see I needn't have been as worried about you as I was."

"No, you did exactly right. If it had been a true fight, I would have needed your help."

He narrowed his gaze, certain she was placating him. "You could have fought them both, though, couldn't you?"

Isabella smiled. "Do not lessen your usefulness. I have spent far too long alone, and I need you to remain by my side."

He held her face in his hands and rested his forehead to hers. "Always."

Esme permitted them to be finished for the day. The hours-long training had taken a toll, and they needed to bathe and eat, followed by rest. He suddenly understood all the times Isabella came in from the training fields in need of a nap. He was famished, sweaty, and exhausted.

"Peder will bring two tubs so we don't have to share," Isabella informed him as they entered their chambers.

"That sounds like a nice idea."

Peder was waiting dutifully just inside the back entrance, and Isabella asked him to fetch the tubs for them. He had learned well under Edward's tutelage and would make an excellent personal attendant. Edward pulled out a fresh tunic for Isabella and clean clothes for himself, leaving them on the foot of the bed. Soon, the parade of attendants came through the room with two hip baths and bucket after bucket of water. There almost wasn't enough room for both of the tubs, but they managed to make them fit.

They bathed quickly, eager to head to the dining hall. When Isabella was dry, she found her undergarments from within the chest and placed them on top. Edward stood in the tub, and she watched in helpless fascination as drops of water rolled down his chiseled form. The wound on his shoulder had already healed to a round pink mark. She swallowed and bit her lip.

"See something of interest, my love?"

Her gaze snapped up to his teasing countenance and she grinned. "Oh, aye, husband."

He dried himself slowly, Isabella staring all the while. He came closer to her, and she tilted her head back to look up into his eyes.

"Let me help you."

She nodded with a frown, wondering if she was the only one with hot desire racing in her veins. She gripped the bedpost for balance when Edward kneeled and took her underwear from the chest. He ran one hand over her calf, up to her knee, and suddenly Isabella no longer wondered. Her breathing stuttered when he lifted her leg and slipped the cotton over it, but then he leaned in to kiss her center, and she moaned. He propped her foot on his shoulder and angled her hips so he could wrap his lips around her bud. Never in her wildest dreams had it occurred to her how much pleasure could be derived from someone else's mouth.

Edward's tongue touched her and she cried out. His breath fanned over her sensitive skin and she tunneled the fingers of her free hand through his hair. He mimicked the strokes he'd made with his fingers during their previous encounters, and Isabella feared her legs would give out beneath her. She trembled all over, miniature shock waves of pleasure coursing outward from her core. Edward was diligent, sucking every last drop of moisture she had to give until she called his name and sank to her knees.

He kissed her, and she tasted herself on his tongue. Feeling outrageous with her own desire and unable to wait another second to be filled by him, she pressed Edward to the floor and lowered onto his shaft. He thrust his hips to meet her movements, grunting with the onslaught of heat. She was glorious, her breasts rising and falling with each movement. He palmed them, kneading and twisting her nipples as she rode him to his release.

She shuddered when he spilled inside her, lowering herself to his chest and kissing his throat. "I don't think I can express how very much I love you."

"You have made an inspired attempt."

She laughed. "I'm afraid we'll need a second bath."

He thought of the water now gone cold and shrugged. "It was well worth it."

* * *

**A fighter and a lover.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Korsväg—their country (Swedish for crossroads, i.e. Forks) **

* * *

"As your chieftess, I have gathered statements and evidence regarding the attempted attack on our beloved citadel." Esme stood before her people, hands spread. "Mercenary Jane, Ensigns Marcus and Alec, and Sentinel Chelsea have been found guilty of treason."

There were low murmurs from those present. To Edward, it appeared as though everyone in the village of Stagbreak had come to Stormcoast for the sentencing of the traitors.

"Mercenary Jane died from wounds sustained in the attack. Her warrior name, Dead-Fist, will be retired and never used again."

Three chained people were brought up onto the wooden dais the royal family sat upon. Didyme followed behind, her eyes red and puffy, but her head held high.

"Mercenary Didyme—also known as Iron-Shadow—has agreed to mete out punishment to her mate, Ensign Marcus. His warrior name, Rock-Bane, will be retired and never used again."

At Esme's nod, Marcus was brought forward and forced to his knees. His countenance was stoic, as if he hadn't a care in the world. Didyme shoved the back of his head until it rested on a wooden block. Without much ceremony, she drew her longsword and brought it down on his neck. The sickening sound of a head being detached from its body resounded throughout the silent crowd. Though no tears marred her face, Edward read the misery on the mercenary's face when she took her seat. He noted Isabella never took her gaze from the scene before them.

"Bring forth the sentinel."

Chelsea was pushed in the back by the head sentinel, Renee, causing her to stumble to her knees in front of the chieftess. She cried and begged, but she was forced to move to the next block in the row.

"Mother prefers a longbow," Isabella murmured to Edward. "However, it doesn't make an efficient execution weapon."

He nodded in acknowledgement as the sentinel's head was severed from her body.

"Lastly, Ensign Alec. His warrior name, Death-Flayer, will be retired and never used again."

Without hesitation, Esme executed the sniveling ensign.

"Jane and Alec's attendant, Austin, has been reassigned to your brother and Storm-Heart."

Edward nodded at Isabella's information. "How are you entirely unaffected?"

She met his gaze. "Death is not a foreign concept to me, and I harbor no pity for those who betrayed us. I only have sympathy for Didyme, who has lost her mate to treachery."

"I didn't enjoy this," he said as they all stood and headed back inside the keep.

"Nor did I, but destiny is all. Each were aware of the consequences of their actions."

"Do you know anything of what The Forsaken has planned next?"

Isabella shook her head, gripping his hand tightly as they weaved in and out of the throngs of people. The noise level only dimmed once they reached the hall leading to the royal family's chambers, and she didn't speak again until they were closer to their own quarters.

"We shouldn't speak of it in front of others."

Understanding etched his features. "Ah."

They passed their rooms and moved further into the keep. "Especially now when we're all afraid there are more ears promised to The Forsaken than the ones who just died."

Shock rippled through his body. "Is that a possibility?"

Isabella led him into the war room and closed the door. "See here?" She pointed to the map of Korsväg spread on the table. "Here we are." She circled Stormcoast with her forefinger. "Here's the ocean, and here's Stagbreak."

He watched her point out Winter Forest, followed by the empty space they referred to as No Man's Land.

"And this must be Blackthorn." He pointed to the dark region on the map.

"Aye. The Forsaken have ruined the area. It was once ripe land overflowing with crops and animals. Now, the people starve."

"If they weren't murdered immediately, that is."

She smiled at him. "So you do know some of the history."

"I know The Forsaken came through Blackthorn and murdered everyone they could find, taking over what was once Archdale Castle."

"They did. Now we call it Grimhold."

"Apt."

"Aye." Isabella pointed once more. "This is where we expected them to be camping on their way to Stagbreak. Instead, there was nothing there. Mother decided it was best to turn back and not attempt to pursue them. She feared a trap."

"So you had bad intelligence. Who gave you this information?"

She hesitated. "I trust you, Edward, not to speak this name to anyone else, not even your brother."

His eyebrows rose. "You don't trust Garrett?"

"It isn't that." Isabella laid a hand on his forearm. "Neither you nor I can control to whom he repeats it. Please, you must promise never to say it aloud once we leave this room."

"I promise." Her mouth remained in a firm line. "Isabella, you're my mate. Do you think I want what happened out there today to happen to us? We finally have each other, and I wouldn't allow even my brother to compromise our marriage."

Finally, Isabella nodded and took his hands in hers. "It was Mikael."

"The—the attendant?" His voice dropped to a whisper as understanding flooded his thoughts.

"Aye. We're keeping an eye on him because it doesn't seem he gained this information the way he claimed, which was on an errand for Archwarrior Tanja in Stagbreak."

"Is she . . . dirty?"

"I'm not positive, and the family is divided on whether she is or not."

Edward swallowed. "I have to tell you something."

Isabella nodded. "Go ahead."

"The day you rode out, he told me he was going to earn your hand and I would soon be his attendant." He dropped her hands and stalked away. "I was busy worrying you would slice my throat for daring to ask you not to fight. I rolled my eyes and thought nothing of it, save that he was acting as a fool."

"It wouldn't have meant anything to you, Edward. You weren't privy to sensitive information, and we certainly didn't know anything was amiss at that time."

He spun back to face her. "If anything had happened to you out there because of that cur, I would have killed him myself."

Isabella felt her face heat at his robust vehemence. "It didn't. Not only that, but you had your chance to impress me, and now look where we are."

He grasped her face between his palms, gently brushing his lips over hers. "I've never been so lucky in my life as the day I was brought here to Sandhorne. It led me to you."

She smirked. "Maybe the day we were wed."

"Oh, aye, I was incredibly lucky that day." He kissed her temple. "And every day since." He kissed her cheeks. "Until the sun turns black in the sky."

He crushed his mouth to hers, angling to devour her completely. She whimpered, fisting her hand in his tunic to hold herself upright. "Edward, we're in an unlocked room."

"Shall I carry you to our chambers? Perhaps you need to rest."

Isabella covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. "It would be more seemly if I walked."

They headed out of the room together, threading through the hallways and the people who filled them. They didn't make it as far as their rooms before they were stopped by Jasper.

"Mother is requesting we train," he said.

"Now?" Isabella asked in disappointment.

"Aye. She's very worried we'll be under attack soon, or that we'll have to go to Blackthorn." His gaze flicked over to Edward. "She wants the new warrior and your high paladin to train with us more than they've done recently."

Isabella nodded at him. "We'll change and meet you at the training field."

Jasper nodded in return and moved to the side so they could pass. Isabella tried not to pout, but she wasn't very successful in her attempt.

"There's always the night, wife."

She sighed. "I know, but there's more that causes me to worry now. You and Garrett are undertrained, it's true. If Mother feels concerned, so should we all."

"We did well yesterday," he reminded her. Though he hadn't enjoyed it at first, he felt a sense of accomplishment by the time training was over.

"Oh, you did, I agree. You've seen how much time we put into training when there isn't a threat." She stopped at their door, and he noted how she unlocked it.

"When did you begin locking the door?"

She closed it behind them and leaned against it. "Peder has a key to the back door, and he's not to give it to anyone else for any reason. No one is allowed in here without him being present, either."

"You didn't answer my question, Isabella." He pulled her away from the door and into their bedchamber.

"This morn." She laid a hand on her stomach. "I feel uneasy with all the uncertainty surrounding us."

"I may not be as well-trained as Emmett and Jasper, but Garrett and I spent time practicing with our weapons, as well. I'll have your back, though you hardly need my protection."

"I know." She slid her hands up his chest. "I would often watch you."

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her back. "Would you?"

She nodded, her blush deepening. "I told you, I've wanted you for quite some time."

Edward pulled her closer and kissed her, taking her lower lip into his mouth and sucking on it. Just as Isabella was hoping they would get carried away, he pulled back.

"They're expecting us." Though it was difficult, he had to tamp down his burgeoning desire.

She dropped her head to his chest. "Unfortunately, you're right."

"As I said, there's always tonight."

"I'm merely selfish now that I have you. I may have to close my eyes while you change into something more suitable for fighting."

He laughed. "I know the feeling."

* * *

**I've uploaded a new document to the Facebook group with updates on the characters. It isn't spoilery if you've read this far, but there will be a spoiler warning at the top meant for anyone who hasn't reached this chapter. It also includes information about The Forsaken.**


	11. Chapter 11

They trained harder than they ever had before. Jasper taught Alise how to use his bow, and Edward taught Isabella how to throw daggers. They each tried the mancatcher, and Esme even suggested she'd have one made for herself. If they didn't know what they were facing, they had to be prepared for anything.

They trained day and evening until the sun went down. They ate, rested, and went back at it the next morning. Isabella and Edward didn't even have time to be together as they used to, and they were both growing restless because of it. They wanted to be intimate now that they'd finally been mated, but it wasn't happening.

Edward was determined he was going to get his chance with Isabella if it was the last thing he did. First thing in the morning, she typically dressed and headed out for breakfast in the great hall before training began. He had to make his move before that time; he didn't care if it was too early for anything other than sleeping. He was going to burst if he didn't manage to get inside his wife.

Before the sun even showed its first rays over the horizon, Edward ran his hands through her silky hair and pushed it off her shoulder. She didn't stir. He kissed her upper back, loving that she'd agreed to sleep in the nude when he suggested it. Roaming hands led him to her breasts, and she finally squirmed when he rolled her nipples between his fingers, her hips undulating in automatic response. Edward moved his touches farther south, allowing himself to find the spot which made her call out his name. Isabella moaned quietly, and he silently cheered.

"Mm, what are you up to this morning?"

Edward grinned against her shoulder. "Seducing my mate, I hope."

She pushed her bottom against his erection, and then he was the one to moan. "I like the sound of that."

Edward kissed his way across her skin, leaving a wet trail along her shoulder blades. He moved to nibble on her ear, sighing into it when she reached behind her to touch him. "Please," he hissed.

She stroked up and down his length a few times until Edward shifted, wrapping his arms around her body to pluck at both her nipples. She cried out, writhing when he added his mouth to the side of her neck. When one hand snuck down to find her wetness, she shuddered and moaned his name.

"Such a needy girl."

Isabella clutched at his arms when the waves of her release came over her. Edward rolled her under him and slammed into her, unable to wait another second to be sheathed in her wet heat.

"Oh! Oh gods." She looked up into his eyes, watching the shade of green deepen as he looked back at her.

"Not going to last, not going to last."

It had been too long, and he was too inexperienced, for him to hold out. He pressed his hips to hers and barely managed to catch himself from collapsing on top of her.

"I needed that."

Content, sated, fulfilled, she ran her hands down his back. "We both needed it. It's hard to be so involved in the impending war that we don't have the chance to connect."

"Combat training is taking a toll on all of us."

"I agree."

He kissed her and pulled away to rise for the day. He knew Peder would be there soon with their morning baths.

After that, their day was a mirror image of the ones to precede it. Isabella's aim was getting better with the daggers, Alise was hitting the target more often with Jasper's longbow, and Rosalie was making an effort to practice with several different weapons.

Edward already showed proficiency with his mace. The attendants had begun stuffing cloth sacks with straw to use as heads on top of the dummies; otherwise, Edward and Emmett destroyed them too often to replace quickly. Edward was contemplating having a mace made similar to Emmett's, which was fashioned with spikes over the surface of the bludgeoning end. Garrett and Carlisle both used battle-axes, and Edward was proud of his brother for keeping his own with the fearsome Demon-Hide.

Every evening after training, the attendants would take the weapons and have them cleaned and sharpened. The entirety of the household was busier than usual while the warriors prepared for what was to come.

The only thing Edward wasn't sure of was what was actually coming. He was under the impression they would soon ride out and confront The Forsaken, but he wasn't even sure if it was true. They had yet to sit down for another war council to discuss their course of action. It was merely time to be on guard and to be as ready as possible.

When they finally gathered for the last meal of the day, Isabella dropped onto the bench between her husband and her sister. "Alise, have you news?"

Alise had been searching the scrolls when not training in an effort to find answers. She was uniquely qualified, as she could foresee the end results of any true prophecy. When she read the Prophecy of the First Blood, she saw the True-Sworn with the Ember Sword far into the future. It was the only semblance of an answer they could rely on for the time being; a small comfort.

"I haven't found anything I haven't seen before, no."

"That's disappointing," Isabella murmured. She'd already suggested to her mother that they all gather, every member of the royal family and that of the guard, to make a plan of action. The anticipation was agony.

"Before we begin eating," Esme's voice rang out, "I have taken Isabella's advice on having a war council. It will immediately follow the meal, and I want each of my princesses, their high paladins, the archwarriors and their warriors, the mercenaries and their ensigns, and the sentinels to attend."

There was a chorus of "Aye, your highness," echoing throughout the room.

"I am relieved," Edward said to his wife. "I don't like not knowing what we're making ready for, Isabella."

"I know. We will hash it out together tonight."

Everyone seemed to eat quickly, as if they followed an unspoken rule. When they were finished and the tables were being cleared, the majority of the inhabitants of the citadel made their way to the war room.

The chieftess stood near the map in the center of the room. She waited with Carlisle as everyone filed in, filling in the spaces and shifting around to ensure everyone would fit and they could still close the door behind them. They weren't accustomed to having twenty-five people in the room, despite its size.

"I have called you all here to discuss our next move," Esme began. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Katrina spoke first. "Isabella had the idea to train women from the village as sentinels."

Esme nodded. "All right. Anyone else have an idea or a question?"

"Are we going to wait for an attack, or are we going to be on the offensive?"

"I haven't decided yet, Edward." Esme looked around the room. "I think we should consider both. What are the benefits of forcing The Forsaken to come to us, versus going to them and provoking a confrontation?"

"If we remain here, they have to go through Winter Forest."

Esme nodded at Jasper. "Though we have Rosalie's magic, it would be beneficial if they went through and faced the Wandering Nightmares rather than us."

"But if we remain here, we have no way of knowing when they will come," Isabella pointed out.

"It's true," Emmett said. "And yet, it gives us more time to train."

"Who among us isn't ready for the fight to come?" Isabella demanded, silently daring him to name her husband.

Emmett cleared his throat. "We could all use more practice."

Garrett shifted his feet before speaking up. "I'm not itching for a fight, but waiting every day for something to happen is bad for morale."

A few people murmured their agreement.

"So the consensus is to move out?" Carlisle asked the room at large.

"I believe that's what most of us think, Father," Alise replied.

"Then we need to discuss what type of fighters The Forsaken are." Esme held up her hand at the outburst of noise. "As far as we know, that is."

"The issue which remains is not truly knowing anything about them." Magwyn looked as though she regretted opening her mouth. Her mate, Irina, encouraged her to continue. "It is one thing for those of us who do not leave the citadel. For us, it does not entirely matter what sort of fighters they are." Her eyes watered as she looked at Irina. "But if you all go to their front door with no solid intelligence, you ask for death."

Tanja stepped forward. "I understand you believe my attendant to be rogue. I propose asking him to find information for us, as a test. What he tells us now will either come to fruition or prove him a traitor."

"You have spoken nothing of our plans?" Esme confirmed.

Tanja shook her head. "I have kept my mouth closed, highness. If he is on the wrong side of this, I will execute him myself."

"And what if he tells us there are ten of them and they are weak fighters?" Rosalie demanded. "How do we prepare ourselves against lies?"

"We know better than that," Esme countered. "Rumors from merchants tell us there are at least eleven that fight outside their castle and seven that remain. We have nineteen to fight and six to remain."

"We could use more sentinels, highness," Renee said.

"I agree." Esme smiled at Renee. "Would the six of you agree to find and train whichever women are willing? Both from Stormcoast and Stagbreak?"

"Aye," Renee replied with a nod. "I will see to it, chieftess."

"We start there," Esme announced. "Report back to me the number of women who agree. Make it clear what the circumstances are." They all knew the seriousness of the situation without needing to say it out loud. Anyone who agreed to defend the citadel faced the very real possibility of dying.

"Of course, your highness," Renee said with a bow.

"That will be all. You need your sleep. We will reconvene tomorrow at the same time."

* * *

**We knew it was coming down to a fight, yes? **

**If you're not already, head over to MissLiss15's page and read her new fics, Devil With the Blue Dress On and Burning the Midnight Oil. Don't forget to leave a review and let her know I sent you. What WIPs are you reading?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wild-Claw—Tanja**

**Storm-Heart—Katrina **

**Venom-Tongue—Irina**

**Rogue-Blood—Carmen**

* * *

Renee brought five women to Esme, who looked them over, spoke to them, and asked if they were prepared for what had been asked of them. They agreed, and Gianna, Vera, Cynthia, Bianca, and Pire joined the ranks of the sentinels. They were immediately fitted with armor and taken to the field for pell training. It was better than nothing and, with hope, the new women could become backup for the six who were well-trained. If they had eleven to defend the castle, that was at least as many as The Forsaken's fighters. On the off chance they all made it to the citadel and the True-Sworn were not there, the sentinels would stand a chance.

At least, that was what Esme told herself, and she prayed it was the truth. There was nothing she wanted more than to protect her people and her family, but with the unknown out there waiting to make their move, there was only so much she could do. Arming more women in the community and strenuously training her warriors was the smartest choice.

By the time they gathered for the midday meal, they'd already put in several hours of training. Esme studied each of their faces, realizing everyone appeared exhausted. She was unintentionally running them into the ground in her need to be positive they were at peak physical condition. The one thing she could be happy with was her decree that the attendants train on a regular basis, meaning Edward and Garrett weren't so far behind her warriors as to be a nuisance in a fight. They'd shown great improvement with each new session, and she remained positive they could defend their mates when the time came.

Esme took another look around the room, her gaze coming to rest on her own mate. When had they last spent a few hours by themselves? Decision made, she stood. "After we eat, I want everyone to rest for the remainder of the day."

They all looked up in surprise at their leader's announcement.

"Aye, you heard me correctly. Rest. Enjoy your mates. We need to be mentally and emotionally prepared as much as we are physically."

Edward rejoiced at the thought of taking Isabella back to their chambers for some time alone. They'd had a bath after training and gone straight to the dining hall, too hungry to even fool around. It was a cycle he was not fond of, despite knowing it was a necessity.

When they'd finished eating, they walked hand in hand toward their chambers. Edward recalled a time not so long ago when they weren't allowed to touch, though they'd tested those boundaries. So much had changed so fast, and he would be forever grateful for what he'd been given. He raised Isabella's hand and kissed her knuckles, giving her a smile in return for the one she offered him.

He stopped at their door while she unlocked it. "How are you feeling?"

She waited until they were inside to answer him. "Exhausted."

He hummed, thinking about how he could make her comfortable. "Why don't you lie down?"

"I could." She stared up into his eyes. "Is that what you want?"

He knew she would never rest if she thought he wanted to do more than that, so he kissed her forehead and ushered her into their bedchamber. "Aye."

She'd left her hair loose after her earlier bath, so Edward merely assisted her with pulling her tunic over her head. She stood before him in her shift, and he had a hard time not simply pushing her onto the bed to slake the thirst which constantly bubbled under the surface. Her dark tresses waved to her waist, her large eyes were focused on him, and he could see her hardened nipples from beneath the thin cloth draping her figure. He swallowed with difficulty, knowing he would have to wait for what he wanted.

When she was curled up on her side on top of the bedcovers, Edward stretched out behind her and pulled her close. He ran his fingertips over her temple, down her cheek, and under her jaw, keeping his hips angled away from her.

"Do you know how long I will love you?"

Isabella shifted her head to gaze at him. "As long as I will love you; for all of eternity."

He kissed the side of her mouth. "Until the sun turns black in the sky."

She blinked sluggishly. "Mm. You've said that before."

"Aye." He rubbed her shoulders, stroked her arms, and ran his fingers through her hair. "I mean it."

"That feels nice," she murmured.

Her eyes drifted closed, and he kissed her temple. "Sleep, my love."

She drifted off in his arms, and Edward thought about the battle they would soon face. They were immortal, something he had yet to become accustomed to, but he worried. He assumed he would always be concerned about her well-being, but he supposed the idea that he healed faster now wouldn't sink in until the first time he was truly injured.

If he spent too much time thinking about it, he felt a deep fear the likes of which he'd never before encountered. He knew only that The Forsaken were tall and formidable, but nothing else of value. It was speculation and not first-hand accounts which gave them this information. There remained an icy stone in the pit of his stomach, a premonition of what was to come.

He used to think he was brave. That changed when he was given the gift of marrying his true love and then told they were riding into battle. He had yet to reconcile these fears with the facts of her strength and immortality.

Hours passed before she stirred. Edward squeezed her closer and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. "Better?"

She nodded and yawned, turning in his arms. "Better."

Isabella snuggled into his chest, shifting her legs to tangle with his. She kissed the sliver of skin exposed at the top of his shirt and tugged on the fabric.

"You're wearing too much clothing," she complained.

His skin was alight with fire at her touch; patience was its own reward. "I apologize for my oversight."

Edward rolled away and stood from the bed, removing his clothes while watching his wife do the same. They met at the foot of the bed, Edward taking her face in his hands to kiss her. She sighed, accepting the sweep of his tongue in her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. His hardened cock pressed into her belly, and he groaned at the friction when she moved against him.

Isabella looked up at him with blazing eyes. "I want you inside me."

There was nothing he wanted more, either, so he guided her down on the chest and pushed inside her in one swift movement. She cried out when he thrust into her again and again, taking what he needed. Love for her swelled when his cock did, and he knew he would be done too soon.

He touched her, swirling his thumb over her hardened bud until she shuddered and clenched around him, drawing his release from him in turn. He held tight to her body and pulled her to a sitting position.

Finally catching his breath and his bearings, he helped her stand. "I can't bear the thought of losing you."

Isabella clutched him to her. "You can never lose me. All will be well."

When she looked up into his eyes with such earnestness, he wanted to believe her. "I love you, Isabella."

She caressed his face. "And I love you."

The feeling in his gut tightened.

They made their way back to the hall for the evening meal, but Edward found he couldn't eat. The feeling of foreboding was too great; he couldn't shake it. He endeavored to put food in his mouth whenever Isabella was watching him, but it took a massive effort.

When they were all mostly done, the chieftess rose. "We meet in the war room this night."

Edward caught his breath. This was what he'd been waiting for; the moment of reckoning had arrived.

He remained by his wife's side as they walked down the hall. He had nothing to say when they entered the room; nothing that would make a difference, at any rate. When all had gathered and the door was shut, Esme raised her hands to gain their attention.

"We ride out tonight."

Her declaration was met with resounding silence wherein Edward heard nothing but the beating of his own heart in his ears.

"We have intelligence which suggests The Forsaken are making a move, and we believe it is more reliable than what we've previously been given."

His fear heightened, Edward held fast to Isabella's hand as Esme continued. "We will go through Winter Forest and camp on the other side tonight. We must prepare now; night will fall soon, and we'd best be through the other side of that damned place before it gets too dark."

He breathed steadily in and out, needing to be calm enough to make ready for the inevitable. They headed back to their chambers to put on their armor and pack.

"It's going to be different this time, you'll see."

He didn't agree with Isabella's reassurances, but he knew they came from a place of authenticity. He attempted to play along. "For one, I won't be begging you to stay."

"And I won't do what I did." As she thought of how bold she'd acted, she glanced around. "It worked out for us, didn't it?"

"Aye."

Aye, it had worked out, and now they were on the verge of losing it all.

They arrived in their rooms and assisted one another with armor: cops and braces, pauldrons, kidney belts, and shields. Isabella began braiding her hair, and Edward helped her. Many nights he'd wanted to do it for her, so now that he had the chance, he was going to take it. He made several plaits from smaller sections and let them trail over her shoulders so she could take three braids and weave them together. By the time they were finished, they had scant minutes left to throw a few days' worth of belongings in a bag and meet the others at the stables.

"Edward, you haven't yet met the wolves. They'll be riding out with us."

He looked around, but didn't see any wolves. "All right."

"Just there." She pointed, and his brows went up. He knew they had them, but had never spent much time thinking about them. They were massive; at least shoulder height when next to an average woman.

"They are Akira, Ferrick, Lyra, and Meeka. They belong to Wild-Claw, Storm-Heart, Venom-Tongue, and Rogue-Blood."

"I did not know they're so large," he murmured.

"We keep them outside, but the warriors play with them constantly, as much as they train them. It's a symbiotic relationship."

"I'm impressed."

They mounted their horses, and Edward recalled how long it had been since he'd been on one. He remembered what to do almost as if it were muscle memory, and soon they headed for the front gates. This time there was no one begging anyone to stay, no stolen kisses or daring words. The line formed in order of hierarchy, and he saw his brother riding several places behind him, the wolves pulling up the rear. No wonder he'd always missed them in the past. He thought of the tale of how Jasper had won over Alise and wondered if it was a full-grown wolf he'd fought off.

Edward's nerves were riding on the surface of his skin. His soul walked outside his body. His heart beat in triple time.

That night and the next day would determine their fate for eternity.

* * *

**Armor:**

**Cop-elbow and knee**

**Bracers-arm cuffs**

**Kidney Belt-looks like a leather corset**

**Pauldrons-upper arm**

**Pictures of the armor, braids, lemons, and more are on the blog!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Skull-Strike—Emmett ~~****Gore-Helm—Aro**

**Bone-Crusher—Edward **~~**Grave-Keeper—Sulpicia**

**Widow-Maker—Isabella** ~~**Wolf-Hammer—Caius **

**The Purifier—Rosalie while using magic **~~**Eternal-Fury—Athenodora **

**Dark-Sorrow—Esme ~~****Iron-Shadow—Didyme **

**Rogue-Blood—Carmen **~~**Venom-Tongue—Irina **

**Stone-Stride—Eleazar **~~**Storm-Heart—Katrina**

**Rage-Scream—Rosalie~~ ****Doom-Hallow—Garrett **

**Most of these have been used often enough that I hope you can remember who they are. If the newly mentioned names are important, I've added their real name in the same paragraph (or soon after) as their warrior name. Otherwise, they're used to move the plot along and it's not imperative to know who is who. I've added notes to the bottom so you don't have to scroll all the way back up, and you can also reference the list uploaded in my Facebook group.**

* * *

As they rode, he mentally prepared for what they would face. Isabella had said the Wandering Nightmares were ethereal shadows which floated above the ground. Skull-Strike hadn't had any luck attempting to bring them down, and he was more formidable than many of the other fighters.

Edward had to remind himself he was currently using the moniker Bone-Crusher. They all used their battle names during training, and he thought he could recall each of them when necessary, but he might slip up. His royal title was equally new and different to him; becoming Bone-Crusher, a high paladin, had never been within reach in his mind. Neither had the thought of protecting Isabella with his own life. Widow-Maker was fearsome, he had to give her credit for that, and he hoped it meant he wouldn't need to fear for her safety. At the moment, however, he was terrified he would fail her.

The sky was changing colors, becoming purple and pink near the horizon. It would be nightfall soon, and he knew more terrors lurked there in the dark than in the light. He found himself praying for protection, hoping the eternal blessings they'd been given covered severe injuries. How fast could one recover from a mortal wound, after all? Immortal or not, they could be killed.

It was a fact he remained keenly aware of despite his efforts to the contrary.

As they marched on, a low mist hugged the grass. It seemed to swirl and pulse, moving and curling around the horses' hooves. He suppressed a shiver when he spotted the bent and gnarled trees in the distance, trunks blackened and limbs beckoning them to their death.

The Purifier began chanting, her eyes closed as her horse plodded along. They moved in no great hurry, though Edward would prefer to race through at breakneck speed. He feared not for himself, only for Isabella and Garrett. He'd never realized before how difficult it would be to watch the ones he loved face certain catastrophe.

Skull-Strike kept a hand on his mate's horse, guiding it to remain next to his own. The mist cleared in the smallest section as they moved through, and Edward craned his neck to watch it close back behind the last of the wolves. He felt a tightening in his chest, and then one of the creatures appeared by his side. It hovered, a hooded cloak with no body to hold it afloat.

"Don't meet its eyes," Widow-Maker hissed. "The Purifier's incantation is quite helpful, but it is not perfect."

"What eyes?" he whispered back. "There's nothing in that face, if that's what you can call it."

"Do not look at it, end of story."

He didn't have to be told twice. He was only mildly curious how its evilness worked, but certainly not enough to test the boundaries. It grew colder and colder around them, the mist morphing into snow. The nasty thing hovered nearer but never touched him, following him for some time before drifting off. They made it deeper into the woods before he noticed they were being followed. Several Wandering Nightmares trailed on either side of their party, hovering mere feet from the horses. Edward's jaw ached with the amount of tension radiating through it.

They came upon a dip in the ground, a wide opening which might have once been a lake but was now dry. They moved across it as the snow crunched under their horses' hooves. It was unnervingly silent with only the occasional huff from an animal's breath to break through. He heard a wolf's low growl and the hair on the back of his neck stood upright. They were completely surrounded by silent sentinels, above, to each side, and behind. He kept his gaze trained on Isabella, refusing to be intimidated. The Purifier kept on with her spells, never faltering, and he found a new respect for Rosalie.

"Do not engage," Dark-Sorrow ordered as more in their party grew restless.

Bone-Crusher prayed the others would listen to her and they could make it out of the god-forsaken place quickly enough. He would close his eyes if he thought he could continue to ride blindly. He groped for Widow-Maker's hand and held it so tightly he felt their bones rub together.

"Only a little farther," she assured him.

"Your calm is admirable." His muscles were tensed, clamped down to resist the urge to flee.

"It's only outward, I assure you."

Well, at least there was that. Light was harder to come by as they cleared the dip in the ground and moved ever forward. They were steady, riding as a unit. He felt the anticipation of being done with that place as a physical entity racing through his veins. No Man's Land was just on the other side of the forest, and then they would make camp for the night. With luck, The Forsaken would not be close to them and they would get some rest before the inevitable confrontation. Darkness had nearly surrounded them as surely as the Nightmares had when his mate spoke up.

"See the light up ahead?"

He peered into the distance. "Aye."

It wasn't much, merely multiple shades of the sunset shining through the dense trees in tiny slivers. It gave him hope, the most he'd felt on their journey thus far. The misty escort they were stuck with would leave them be soon, and he could breathe a temporary sigh of relief.

"Hold your positions," Dark-Sorrow yelled, and Edward frowned. To whom was Esme speaking?

"Rogue-Blood, no!"

Edward craned his neck to see who had shouted.

"I can't see!" a woman screamed.

"I've got you! Don't move!" a man replied.

"What?"

Edward's heart raced at the heated exchange. Rogue-Blood and her mate, Stone-Stride, struggled to continue as the effects of a Wandering Nightmare stole her senses. Stone-Stride held her horse's reins for her and placed his hand on her back. Eleazar shouted directly in Carmen's ear, but she shook her head continuously.

"Archwarriors, surround them!" Dark-Sorrow ordered.

There were three remaining archwarriors, and two of them flanked Rogue-Blood and Stone-Stride while a third rode behind Rogue-Blood's horse.

"We're almost through! Don't let her fall from her horse."

Edward focused on Dark-Sorrow's words and on his own mate as they neared the break in the trees. He never wanted to experience that again; they could tunnel under the blasted forest on the way back.

They were only a few feet from the treeline when he saw the Nightmares move away one by one. The Purifier continued her chants, her voice hoarse and her body slumped in her saddle. It was only once they cleared the small rise leading to the valley making up No Man's Land that all the tension drained from Edward's body. He looked at Isabella and saw the grim set of her mouth.

"Will she be all right?" he asked.

"She will, but it takes time for it to wear off. Right now, she can't hear, see, smell, taste, or feel. If she remembers our lessons on allowing yourself to be guided and not struggling, she will be fine. It's difficult, I imagine, when you can't feel the hand on your arm or hear the reassurances from the others."

"I imagine it must."

Dark-Sorrow held up a hand when they reached the approximate center of the field. "We'll break here. Rage-Scream, Skull-Strike, Rogue-Blood, and Stone-Stride will rest. Those taking first watch are Gore-Helm, Grave-Keeper, Wolf-Hammer, and Eternal-Fury. Iron-Shadow, Venom-Tongue, you will sit for fifteen minutes before scouting. The rest of you will help set up camp."

Eleazar assisted Carmen from her horse and sat her on a folded blanket set out by Irina before she joined Didyme in sitting for their allotted fifteen minutes. Rosalie leaned on Emmett as he brought her to a small patch of sunlight to sit in. Isabella joined the remaining warriors in pulling out their gear to set up for the night. Edward and Garrett assured each other they were both in one piece before they pitched in.

"What happens if the scouts come back and tell us The Forsaken are bearing down, and here we are setting up tents?"

Jasper stopped working and looked at Edward. "You know, you have a good point. They don't typically get a break before they head out, but everyone was rattled after what happened to Carmen."

"We don't lose concentration because we set up for the night," Isabella said.

"It will work out," Alise agreed.

Esme came over to see how they were doing. "You handled Winter Forest well, Edward."

He snorted. "It did not feel as such."

She patted his arm. "None of us enjoy that place, and we are all seasoned warriors. You did well."

"Thank you, your highness."

Esme smirked at him before walking off, and he remembered too late he wasn't meant to call her that anymore.

"She never gives false praise, husband."

He looked up into his wife's eyes. The pride in their brandy depths was touching. "I wouldn't be surprised if she merely wanted to boost my confidence."

"Nay." Isabella took his hand. "She would phrase it in such a way as to ensure you knew what needed to be worked on without breaking your spirit. She praises you because you are worthy."

Edward leaned in to kiss her lightly. "I strive to be worthy of you."

"And you are."

They went back to driving stakes into the ground to hold the tent in place. They were aligned closely in a circle, each couple having their own. The four women who weren't accompanied by a mate would double up. Inside were thinly stuffed pallets they'd unrolled and several blankets.

By the time they were all finished setting up, Iron-Shadow and Venom-Tongue were returning to camp.

"They are several miles out, camped on the ridge," Venom-Tongue announced as she dismounted.

Esme and Carlisle stood in the center of the circle where they were building a fire pit. "And you are certain you were not seen?"

"Aye, chieftess."

"Did you see any of them outside their tents?"

"They're as tall as we were told," Iron-Shadow replied. "From such a distance, I gauged them to be wiry instead of bulky."

Esme nodded. "We keep watch overnight and scout again at dawn's break." She looked around. "Storm-Heart, Doom-Hallow, Venom-Tongue, and Iron-Shadow will take second watch. Sleep now; you will be woken in four hours."

The four she named slipped into their tents. The four on first watch set up at the top of the crest farthest from the forest. The rest of them gathered around the fire Carlisle had set ablaze.

"They'll know we're here."

Emmett nodded at Edward. "They most likely already do."

"Comforting thought."

"They're cowards at the core," Rosalie declared, reclining on her elbows. "My guess is they'll not attack until midmorning."

"We do not know for certain," Alise reminded her.

"No, and that is why we have two sets of warriors posted on watch throughout the night."

Edward nodded at his mate's statement. "We will sleep in our clothes."

"We will."

Alise giggled. "Can you imagine the call being sent up and we all stumble out in nightdresses—or worse, naked?"

They all chuckled at the thought. Edward figured they needed a few lighthearted moments before the true test came the next day.

Because it was coming, and there was nothing to be done for it.

* * *

**Aro, Sulpicia, Caius and Athenodora are on first watch. Didyme and Irina scouted. Second watch are Garrett, Katrina, Irina, and Didyme.**

**Please don't hesitate to ask for clarity.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Storm-Heart—Katrina**~~**Strong-Bow—Jasper **

**Doom-Hallow—Garrett**~~**Wolf-Hammer—Caius **

**Venom-Tongue—Irina**~~**Rage-Scream—Rosalie**

**Iron-Shadow—Didyme**~~**Demon-Hide—Carlisle**

**Raven-Sword—Alice**~~**Dark-Sorrow—Esme**

**Skull-Strike—Emmett~~****Widow-Maker—Isabella**

**A score=20**

**On lookout are Katrina, Garrett, Irina, and Didyme.**

* * *

Morning dawned with the sun's rays filtering through the sides of the tent. Isabella slept on as Edward kneeled and parted the flaps to peer outside. Storm-Heart, Doom-Hallow, Venom-Tongue, and Iron-Shadow were nearby, huddled at the top of the rise that separated them from The Forsaken. Edward stared at the back of his brother's head and hoped he would have the chance to sleep instead of going off to war. The last thing he wanted was for them to be unprepared. The confidence he once felt in his brother's ability to fight waned as the minutes before they faced the enemy drew to a close.

He heard her stirring behind him and turned to greet Isabella. The fist which held his gut clenched at the sight of her sleep-tousled hair and heavy lids.

"You look so beautiful."

She smiled and then yawned. "I cannot possibly look beautiful now."

"Why ever not?"

She crawled over to where he sat and kissed his cheek. "After yesterday's ride and sleeping on the ground, I am not at my best."

"You do not have to be at your best to be beautiful, my love."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, clearly." Isabella ran her hand over her tangled hair. "We should get something to eat and see if the others are awake."

"I haven't seen anyone but those on watch."

"They remain in their tents, most likely. We have jerky and dried fruit to break our fast."

They climbed out of the tent and sat by the ashes which were once the fire. Within minutes, Edward had it blazing once more, and Isabella handed him his food. He set about eating quickly and then began unwinding the braids from his wife's hair.

"I didn't bring a brush," she said.

"It matters not."

He ran his fingers through the waves and then began the task of binding them back into many braids wound together. He made certain all her hair was off her face and behind her head before he tied off the last leather strip.

"There."

"You are too kind to me, my husband."

Considering how much he enjoyed the intimate task, he did not think it was overly kind of him. "Nonsense, Isabella. ߴTis my pleasure."

She sighed, wishing they were back home where they could have a normal day for a change. There had been nothing besides training since they were wed, and now they were about to face their worst enemy.

Soon, more of the warriors exited their tents and joined Isabella and Edward by the fire. Everyone carried the same food for breakfast and settled in for a quick morning meal.

"I know you are all eager to be finished with this," Esme began. "I appreciate each and every one of you for being here."

The four on watch came to sit with them, Garrett taking the spot next to Edward.

"How do you fare?" Edward asked.

"Nervous. You?" Garrett rubbed his palms on his pants before taking up his breakfast.

"The same."

"Have they moved, Doom-Hallow?" Esme asked.

Garrett shook his head. "No, chieftess."

"This is perplexing. I would think they would be eager to prove themselves and to move forward with great haste to take us off guard."

"Perhaps they know they cannot," Rosalie suggested.

"Perhaps." Esme didn't sound convinced.

"What are you thinking?" Carlisle asked his wife.

She tossed her braids over her shoulder and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "I've long since felt something was not right, but I cannot put my finger on what it could be."

"What doesn't feel right?" asked Jasper.

Esme was quiet for a few seconds. "The intelligence we've gathered is different each time. It does not always bear truth, I understand such, but it's as if they want us to think them weak. There has been no mention of them before they came here; no histories. From where, then, do they hail? If they are from far away, how did they hear of the sword? It isn't advertised. Few know we have it, and those few are of magic."

"What you're saying is dangerous, Mother," Isabella said. "You're suggesting they have inside knowledge of us as the Blood Protectors."

Esme nodded. "This is what disturbs me. Where did they gain such knowledge?"

Katrina held up a hand. "Truthfully, the town of Stormcoast knows who we are."

Several of them nodded in agreement.

"Why would any of them have had reason to meet with one from Blackthorn?" Carlisle countered.

"Trading?" Katrina suggested. "It isn't a secret, exactly, merely not something which is spoken of far and wide."

"Well, if it isn't a secret, then it's common knowledge," Edward pointed out.

Emmett nodded. "It is a rather poorly kept secret. There are some things which are never spoken of, and some of which are general knowledge."

"This isn't the point, honestly." Isabella pointed over her shoulder in the direction of Blackthorn. "The point is, we don't know who we're facing, and they haven't attacked us though we sit here in the open."

"So, we move cautiously but hit them hard," Jasper suggested.

"That's what I think, too," Tanja agreed, slipping an arm around the neck of her wolf as it came to sit beside her.

The others agreed. With a plan in place, they began to break up camp. Edward was dismayed to find that Garrett did have to leave with them rather than sleep. The intense worry he'd felt ever since the day before was there in his bones now, aching directly into his soul. They would fight an unknown enemy within the hour. If ever there was a test of his strength and endurance, it would be now.

The wolves gathered with their owners and everyone mounted their horses. The order was the same, with rank taking precedence. Edward kept his focus on Isabella as his main priority. Something was amiss, he was positive of that fact, and yet Esme and the others had hashed it out and come to a resolution. There was nothing more to be done than follow orders.

As they traversed the land, grass eventually became dirt, and trees were fewer and much farther in between. What remained was twisted trunks and bare branches, crows seated atop them in thick groups of inky watchers. Edward felt the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck rise as a premonition of death and destruction washed over him. The day would not end well, he knew it in his bones.

"Isabella, I need you to know how much I love you."

She slowed her horse to match the pace of his. "Until the sun turns black in the sky. I remember."

"It isn't merely that. I have a terrible feeling about this."

She frowned. "It's only natural to fear your first battle."

"My only fear is losing you," he insisted. It was not simply fear, he realized, but a deep-seated knowledge that something wasn't right.

"You cannot. You have me for eternity, remember?"

He tried to accept her smile, patronizing or not. "I remember."

He swallowed around a dry throat and returned his gaze in front of them. Once again, she would not see his fear as valid. He couldn't blame her when she feared nothing and no one—only this time, he knew something was coming for which they were not prepared. He couldn't pinpoint how he knew, but the feeling was too strong to ignore.

It did not take them as long as he would have expected to find them. He assumed the enemy had been moving in their direction so they would meet sooner. In the near distance, he spotted a large group of black-cloaked beings seated on massive horses. Everyone saw them at the same time, and Dark-Sorrow held her hand up in a gesture meant to stop her troop.

"What in the ever-loving hell is that?" Raven-Sword murmured.

"That's the fate we were chosen to meet, sister," Emmett said from Alise's side.

"So Mother was correct," Jasper said. "They fooled us."

"Nay," Isabella corrected. "They attempted to fool us, but Mother knew."

"She knew too late," Rosalie said to her sister.

"They'll kill us all," Wolf-Hammer whimpered.

Skull-Strike glared at Caius. "Get ahold of yourself, or sit this one out."

"Enough, all of you," Carlisle barked.

"We go in as planned," Esme ordered. "We flank them and take them out. No one is to pass the middle mark, on your lives."

Esme's orders were easier said than done, in Edward's mind. Destiny is all, as the saying goes.

Where they'd expected eleven fighters, there was at least a score. Where they'd expected tall men, there were mammoth horses with men astride them who seemed to be stretched to an unrealistic height. There was an unnatural stillness about the men who waited; they wore cloaks with deep hoods which covered their faces, two glowing orbs in place of eyes.

"Am I the only one who thinks they resemble the Wandering Nightmares, but much, much taller?" Alise asked.

Jasper frowned at his wife. "Yes, and the fact they haven't made a move in our direction is eerie."

"We need to get moving," Emmett said. "As Dark-Sorrow ordered."

With deep regret, Edward urged his mount forward to join the others. The sound of galloping hooves was the only noise to be heard. The Forsaken did not move in the slightest as the True-Sworn drew closer. Not until the last possible second was there movement from the other side, and then it became the nightmare Edward feared.

As the True-Sworn attacked, the beings barely reacted. Swords went through misty black cloaks, arrows found no purchase. Confusion set in as they hardly fought back, and Edward knew in his heart they were in even more danger.

The sound came from not too far off. It was a battle cry, a snarling and a screaming meant to set their opponents' teeth on edge and the hair rising. They wielded spears and spikes, throwing them at the True-Sworn and pulling more weapons from their sides. Bone-Crusher found himself off his horse and face to face with a member of The Forsaken who went after Widow-Maker while Isabella was busy fighting off another, and all around them was chaos.

"Shadow beings!" Raven-Sword called out. Alise's revelation didn't do them a bit of good at that point.

The Forsaken had magic, it seemed. There were many more entities on the field, but only some of them could fight well. The issue was the confusion and the times the shadow beings did fight back. The other issue was the fact that The Forsaken were quite tall, brawny, and well-trained fighters.

There was screaming, grunting, and the sound of steel on steel ringing in his ears. Edward stood back to back with Widow-Maker, intent on fighting off her attackers. He'd taken one down with a jarring blow to the face which would not soon see that man getting up again. He fought off another, seeing the blood-red eyes of one and the nearly white eyes of another. They wore animals as head coverings and painted their skin. Savage was the word which came to his mind.

It became a blur of motion; fighting, waiting, defending. The wolves fought by the sides of their archwarriors in the middle of the melee, snarling and snapping their massive jaws. His wife remained glued to his back, the only comfort to be found. There were moments when he thought the fighting would never cease, and then one long, endless moment where he wished he had the ability to turn back time.

He knew not from whence they came, only that suddenly there were hulking men grabbing warriors and running off with them before anyone could catch them. Smoke appeared from the shadows and covered their faces, choking them and blinding their sight. It was insanity on the battlefield, and Bone-Crusher clutched his wife's hand as Raven-Sword was stolen right off her steed.

"Isabella!" Edward shouted, heedless of her warrior title. He cared not for niceties when Alise had just been kidnapped.

"Stay here!" she ordered and ran off.

But, of course, he didn't listen.

He did wonder later, when his wounds were being tended and his heart bore a permanent hole, if staying would have changed the outcome. How could he not wonder if following orders would have been the correct choice, or second-guess whether he'd fucked everything up?

All he knew when the smoke cleared and the shadow beings disappeared, was that they were missing several members of the royal family.

And his mate was among the missing.

* * *

**If you've never heard of the Picts, you should look them up. Many people believe them to be a myth; they were early Celtic people in Scotland. This is how I picture The Forsaken clan. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Eternal-Fury—Athenodora~~****Widow-Maker—Isabella**

**Grave-Keeper—Sulpicia**~~**Bone-Crusher—Edward **

**Iron-Shadow—Didyme~~****Demon-Hide—Carlisle **

**Raven-Sword—Alise**~~**Strong-Bow—Jasper **

**Dark-Sorrow—Esme**~~**The Watcher—Alise when using magic**

**Gore-Helm—Aro~~****The Butcher—Samuel **

**The missing are Isabella, Alise, Didyme, and Sulpicia.**

* * *

"The sky was so black I couldn't see the sun."

"Hold still. This will need stitches."

"Let me go and find her!"

"Edward, please be still."

He shook off Eternal-Fury and her poultices and needles. He paced, impatiently waiting for Dark-Sorrow to make her appearance. He needed to go to his mate. He needed to hunt down the bastards who stole her from him and eradicate them from the earth.

There were four warrior women missing; Grave-Keeper, Iron-Shadow, Raven-Sword and, most importantly, Widow-Maker.

"Bone-Crusher," Dark-Sorrow called his name as she walked toward him.

Edward met her in the middle of the clearing. "Please tell me we ride out immediately."

Esme shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Tell me what you saw."

His gaze dropped to the dirt. "It was insanity. Isabella and I were fighting back to back until Alise was taken. I was holding her hand, I swear I was, but she ran off and told me to stay put."

"But you did not."

Edward raised his head with fire in his eyes. "Nay, I could not! I was meant to protect her; ʼtis my duty! I alone was supposed to have her back, Esme, and now she's gone. I can't just stand by while they do what they please with our warriors; with my _wife_."

Her eyes narrowed. "Tell me what you saw, and remember to whom you speak."

He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "When Isabella went to get Alise back, I followed. The smoke was so thick it blinded me. I could no longer see the sun in the sky, much less find my wife or the others. I don't know what happened, precisely, but I do know Alise wasn't taken by a member of The Forsaken. It was a shadow being."

"You're positive?"

"Aye, your highness. It was tall enough to pull her directly from the horse, and rather bulky looking under the armor it wore."

Esme rubbed her hands over her face. "You understand it is two of my daughters missing. My flesh and blood. And yet, the fate of our people rests on the decisions I make going forth."

Carlisle joined them. "The others saw nothing but the smoke. Aro is beside himself over Sulpicia's disappearance, and the others are quite shaken."

They all looked up as Jasper strode over to them. "The four they took have brown hair. Could it be they were after someone in particular?"

"No one knows of The Watcher's gift."

Strong-Bow raised a brow at Dark-Sorrow. "Are you certain?"

She sighed. "At this point, I am certain of nothing more than what I see with my own two eyes."

"Bone-Crusher, what did you see?" Strong-Bow asked.

He tried not to sigh at the repetitive question. "A shadow being took them. The smoke might have been magic."

"And you tried to follow them?"

"I tried to, but my vision was compromised."

He recalled the terror he felt when he couldn't make out any shapes, or even the sky. The sun was the most important symbol to him, and it couldn't be seen. He went in the direction he thought Isabella had gone, but he simply couldn't see her. He heard the scream she let out, though, and vividly recalled the terror it sent up his spine. He called her name, but received no reply.

**TES**

There was nothing but smoke surrounding them on the battlefield as she felt the strong arms wrap around her. They were unusual; there was no substance to them, but they held her in an iron grip. She looked frantically for Edward, but the cloying smoke was so thick she couldn't see her own body when she looked down. She was thrown on a horse and couldn't release her arms as it took off at a gallop. The sky remained dark, but the smoke began to clear incrementally as she rode. When they finally reached their destination, she was dragged off the horse by a member of The Forsaken. They were wild creatures with painted faces and scars, wearing bones, horns, and pelts.

Isabella was bound, but it was more sorcery than reality. She stared at the dark sky as she was led to the entrance of the dungeon. The sun was gone, hiding behind permanent clouds of smoke. She thought it might have something to do with the magic tricks The Forsaken had been pulling. Once she was pushed into the dank stone building, it no longer mattered what was going on outside.

The Forsaken had been speaking in a language Isabella didn't understand. She and her comrades were separated from the beginning and she didn't know where they'd each been taken. She was led deeper into the dark until a cell door opened and she was roughly shoved into it. She'd picked up on a few words in a language she _did_ know, and she wasn't happy about what he was saying.

"_Meyla_ will be swallowing my _hordund_ before long," the tall one in front of her said. His irises were so pale they seemed to disappear into his sclerae. He had a scar over his left eye and a tattoo or paint over the other. His dark hair was wild around his head and seemed to move on its own.

Isabella tossed her head to put her braids back behind her and glared at him. "So you do speak English."

"Aye."

"Then listen very carefully. The rest of my clan is coming for us, and there will be nowhere you can hide. You might have gotten the drop on us with your sorcery and sleight of hand, but you only get to use those tricks once before we know what to expect."

"Stop talking now, I find myself bored with you."

She tried very hard to hold in her anger. It would do her no good to show her strength when it wasn't the right moment. "Where is my sister?"

"Don't think I'll be telling you anything, _meyla_."

She sucked in air and blew it out carefully. The more he called her little girl, the closer she got to just breaking his nose and running for it. But first, she wanted to know the others could get free. It wouldn't be right to leave them there, however capable she knew them all to be.

"What do you want with us?"

"You have gifts we require."

She nearly shouted that she didn't have any gifts, but he might just stick a sword in her if he thought she was useless. "That's what you've been after this entire time?"

He gave her an indolent smile. "Many questions, few answers. Do not despair, once The Behemoth decides which of you is the most valuable, the others will become thralls. You, I will have for my own."

He leaned down and grasped her chin tightly. She clenched her teeth to keep from reacting foolishly. Her hands were bound behind her back, but she could have headbutted him at the least. Instead, she stared directly into his creepy eyes.

"Over my dead body."

He laughed loudly, muttering more crude remarks. She glared as he released her and backed away. He left her then, closing and locking the cell door. She listened for retreating footsteps before she began to whistle for the others. She received no response.

She had to formulate a plan. The first step was to test her bindings and find a way out of them. She had experience with such; it was part of her training. Then, she would see if she could unlock the door or if she would need to take down the next person to open it. If she overpowered them, then she would need to escape the building and find the location of the others. Since no one had responded when she whistled or called her warriors' names, the place itself was left unguarded.

It was both foolish and arrogant to leave the entire dungeon abandoned. She assumed they had more than one, given that the others were elsewhere. If they'd each been taken to a separate location, there were four dungeons at least. She'd have to check each one to find the missing. It could be dangerous, she knew, but there was no chance she'd leave without them.

She'd seen each of them being dragged from the massive shadow horses once they'd arrive at Grimhold Castle. They would each be formulating their own plans right this second, something which made her feel better. The best news she could think of was that The Forsaken hadn't a clue how strong and well-trained the True-Sworn were. Being taken by surprise with the sorcery used against them was not going to happen twice.

And when she did get loose, well, she wouldn't mourn the loss of those whose lives she took down on her way.

* * *

**Meyla—little girl **

**Hordund—cock **

**Beiskaldi—bitch**

**Thrall—a slave, particularly someone who has been captured in a raid. The women were most often used as sex slaves. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Rage-Scream—Rosalie~~****Rogue-Blood—Carmen **

**Skull-Strike—Emmett~~****Stone-Stride—Eleazar **

**Gore-Helm—Aro~~****Grave-Keeper—Sulpicia **

* * *

"They're stronger than you think. They'll be fine."

Edward looked at Jasper's earnest face as they sat together at the table in the dining hall at Sandhorne Stronghold.

"I know how strong my wife is, Jasper. It doesn't mean I worry any less for her well-being."

Jasper put his hands up in a gesture of peace. "Fine. But making yourself worry over this is not going to keep you strong enough to help us get them back."

Edward stood quickly enough that the bench scraped back half an inch. "Are you suggesting I'm weak?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, brother. Calm down."

Edward stood for several seconds, staring down at his brother-in-law. He was itching for a fight, and Jasper seemed an easy target at the moment. Finally, he dropped heavily onto the seat. "It's truly not you I'm angry with; it's them. You just happen to be convenient."

"I know this." Jasper picked up his tankard. "I've been through many battles, and I don't think it gets any easier. I haven't ever lost sight of my wife, though, so I do know how you're feeling. It's unsettling at the least."

"They may be strong, and they may even be able to escape, but how the hell do they get away from sorcery? How do they come all the way back here alone? Go through that fucking forest without help?"

Jasper stared down at the table "I don't agree with the decision the chieftess made, but we abide by her word. It is law."

Edward scoffed. "I need to go and find them. It's not in my nature to just sit here and wait. How do you do it?"

"Not without difficulty. I suppose it's too ingrained in me to follow orders." He banged a fist on the table. "Dammit, Edward, it's ridiculous."

"What are you saying?" he murmured.

"I wouldn't go so far as to head out without permission, but we can at least ask for said permission."

"Isn't it better to ask forgiveness?"

"Not in this case. You won't receive forgiveness, you'll receive a beheading."

Edward blanched. "But I can't keep going like this."

"No, I don't think I can either. We need to have a plan in place, and if Mother is discussing her plans with Father but not sharing them with us, that's wrong."

"So, we demand she discuss it with us?" Edward asked. Being new to the family, he wanted to defer to Jasper, but it was becoming increasingly difficult not to storm out of there and head off to Blackthorn alone.

"I suppose."

They sat in silence for a few moments while those around them continued to eat.

"I hate this." Edward threw down the bread he was not eating. "It's not the same being in our chambers without her. It feels more like her bedroom than it ever did, even when it really was her domain and I was merely her attendant."

"I have little doubt they'll find a way to escape, but you're right about them not being able to get back on their own. Not to mention, it isn't fair to expect them to free themselves when we have an entire force of warriors at our disposal."

"I say we find the chieftess and speak to her."

"We stick together, show a united front." Jasper nodded at this decision, finally standing and holding a hand out to his brother-in-law. They shook on it and headed in the direction of the war room.

They entered to find Esme and Renee with their heads bent over the map.

"Pardon us, Mother; Renee," Jasper said.

They looked up, and Renee excused herself.

When she had closed the door behind her, Esme spoke. "What brings the two of you here?"

"We're going to Blackthorn to rescue the kidnapped warriors," Edward announced.

Esme narrowed her eyes. "You're what?"

Quickly, Jasper said, "To put it more delicately, we'd like your permission to form a war party and take them with us to Grimhold Castle. Even if the women can escape, they would have difficulties traversing Winter Forest without assistance."

Esme looked from one man to the other. "This is what you think is best for not only yourselves, but the entirety of Korsväg? Because, you see, my decisions must be beneficial to all. One person is not above many."

Edward narrowed his eyes and dug his finger into his chest. "_My_ wife; _your_ daughter. In my eyes, she is above all."

"Edward—"

"I hear you, I do. You are my chieftess, and I mean no disrespect, but I am your son now. Isabella is my one and only priority, as I vowed it to be. Above my own life were the words I promised her in your presence. I cannot and will not go against my oath."

"I have to agree with Edward, Mother. We speak of your own daughters. Allow us to gather whoever is willing and go to them." Jasper glanced at Edward. "My vows to Alise were the same, and though I may be accustomed to this way of life moreso than my new brother, I cannot let her down."

Esme sighed, turning away from them. "Go."

"What—"

"Take all who are willing. I will remain with Demon-Hide and the sentinels to protect the keep in your absence. I fear they plan an attack while we search for the missing."

"You might be right," Jasper said to her back.

"Be careful," was all she said.

Summarily dismissed, the two men left the room in search of their fellow warriors.

"We must have Rage-Scream to act as The Purifier, and that means Skull-Strike will come."

Edward nodded at Jasper's words. "Gore-Helm will come to help find Grave-Keeper."

"We'll ask them all. We need the numbers."

They came to a stop in the great hall. "Where do we begin?"

Jasper spotted Skull-Strike near the fire and nodded his head in that direction. "We'll ask Emmett and he can help spread the word. Not everyone is in the hall."

They gathered almost every warrior. There were a couple who wanted to remain with their chieftess to defend the citadel should it come to that. They gathered around the hearth in the hall, discussing a strategy. Edward wanted to leave immediately, but he was outvoted. They would leave at first light to ease their way through the forest. Everyone needed to be fully rested to deal with them, anyway.

He knew it was the more prudent plan, but the agony of waiting was wearing on him. He needed to see her face for himself, to know she was not only safe, but able to make her way back home. He shuddered to think of them attempting that cursed trek without assistance from The Purifier or anyone else.

When they broke up the meeting, most of the remaining couples went off together to their rooms. Edward and Jasper remained with Aro and Tanja, and even his brother remained for a while.

"You should go and be with Katrina," Edward told Garrett.

"I couldn't." Garrett propped one foot on his opposite knee. "I want to be here for you, and she understands. She loves Isabella as if they were sisters. She is eager to set out, but knows she needs to rest for the night."

"I want to rest, but I cannot do anything but stare at the ceiling when I lie there without her."

"I don't think I could deal with it if Katrina were missing, brother. You're a stronger man than me."

Edward snorted. "No, I don't think I am. I've handled this all wrong."

Garrett leaned forward. "Going toe to toe with the chieftess?"

"I could have been in serious trouble for that."

"That's my point; you did it despite the risks."

Edward remained silent for a time. He wanted to be strong for his wife, and confronting his mother-in-law had felt like the right thing to do. If it got him what he wanted, and he was able to get to his wife, he'd do it all again in a heartbeat.

"I think I want to sleep outside tonight," Edward said to no one in particular.

A few of the warriors left in the hall nodded. They got up, heading outside to spread out blankets as pallets. Edward settled on his back, his arms folded under his head, and stared at the black night sky. He found a few constellations and a million other points of light, but their beauty remained diminished.

He would find her. He would fight alone for her freedom if it came to that. With all the training they'd done, he knew he could hold his own. He wasn't the best warrior, but he was no pissant either. He pictured the men who'd come onto the battlefield at the last minute to take the warriors. They were fearsome—there weren't many other words for it—and he didn't like the idea of Isabella being in the same company as them. He hoped she was giving them hell.

He didn't sleep, as he knew he wouldn't. At the first hint of sunlight over the horizon, Edward was up and back in the keep to grab his pack. He'd filled it the night before with everything he could need over the next several days. There was nothing that would stand in his way now.

The others rose and got ready quickly, everyone meeting at the stables. The wolves were brought out once more, and each man and woman mounted their horses. They rode out together in no particular order, and Edward wondered if it was because they were without the chieftess and her consort, or if it was simply because they were an incomplete unit.

They rode hard in the direction of the forest, and this time Edward was eager to get through and to the other side for entirely different reasons. The last time, he'd had premonitions of the battle going awry, and he'd been correct. This time, he had no visions; he remained single-minded in his quest to get to Blackthorn.

The nightmares swirled around them almost immediately, as though they, too, sensed something was different. Edward paid them no attention, focusing instead on the words Rosalie repeated as The Purifier. The hair on the back of his neck rose despite his efforts to ignore them, and he figured it was part of their powers. They must be trying to get through in any way they could, but he would not allow it.

Rogue-Blood was especially careful to look straight ahead and not deviate from the path. Surely she had learned her lesson the last time, and Stone-Stride held her hand the entire way through the forest. They reached the portion which dipped low, and Edward recalled thinking about how it resembled an old lake. It was an apt description, and he supposed that even this land might once have been fertile before these soulless creatures had come to claim it.

When they reached No Man's Land, Edward was not the only one keen to stay in motion. A few of the warriors wanted to rest, but those who insisted on pressing forward outnumbered them. They had a planned stop on the edge of the city of Blackthorn where they would regroup. Anything else was a waste of time.

They kept to the skeletal trees, seeking as much cover as they could find. When they reached a portion where they had no choice but to ride out in the open, they kept their eyes peeled for anyone sent to scout. They couldn't risk being caught before they'd made it far enough to hide.

They reached the outskirts of the town near dusk and kept to the very edges of the woods which surrounded the walled city. They dismounted, sitting on logs or the ground, and each pulled food and drink from their bags.

The plan was solid, but it would never hurt to go over it once more. They used sticks to draw the plan of attack into the dirt at their feet, and Edward pictured it in his mind's eye. He and the others were going to have to sneak in with the merchants and find the dungeons, then find the best way to break in to the cells. They weren't positive which buildings held the dungeons, and there were plenty of choices. The city was not as loud or as busy as the one from whence he came, a sign of their failing prosperity. It might be harder than they'd thought to sneak in if there were so few merchants and farmers. It mattered not; they would implement their plan or die trying.

No matter what else happened, Edward wasn't going to spend one more night without his mate.

* * *

**I forgot to mention this last week, but FFN has not been sending email alerts for PMs for a long time. If you haven't gotten review replies from me, they're in your inbox here on the site.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Behemoth—Samuel~~The Butcher—Jakob**

* * *

***These are not important, but since they're mentioned I thought some of you would like to know.**

**The Menace—Rachel****~~T****he Cobra—Willem**

**The Scar—Emille~~The Viper—Quil**

**The Sadistic—Paul~~The Maneater—Rebeka**

**The Pyro—Embry**

* * *

Isabella had memorized the routine of the three guards who rotated their duty on her cell. She knew which was the weaker of them, and knew how she would take him down. She had also mapped out a plan in her head for how she would get to each of the other women. She'd have to wait until nightfall and keep to the edges of the buildings, and then she would use the bird call she and Alise had practiced countless times. When Isabella heard the reply, she would release Alise first and they would go together to find the others.

The outer door groaned open, the rusted hinges protesting the movement. Isabella heard heavy footsteps and knew this was the one she hated above all others. He was the man who'd brought her down there the first time, the one who insisted she would be performing sexual favors on him any minute. He had no idea she'd sooner bite off his _hordund_.

He'd told her his name was The Butcher. The Behemoth was their leader, and he'd ordered the prisoners removed from their cells to sort into categories of importance. He couldn't figure out which one of them was blessed with an extra talent, and they would not tell him. He informed them all, quite gleefully, they would become thralls for his men. He weaved a tale of how they'd be shared nightly among the group, used as sex slaves until they confessed. Then he'd take the one with the gift and allow the others to be used by one man rather than all of them. It was his idea of mercy.

The Behemoth was a very large man, as his title suggested. He had a wife, The Scar, who looked upon Isabella and her warrior sisters with disgust. It had been a lesson in patience for her to stand under such scrutiny by these people. With names such as The Sadistic, The Pyro, and The Maneater, Isabella didn't take the seriousness of the situation lightly, but she was fairly confident she could take a handful of them down before they could stop her. It was too bad that wasn't the wisest plan of action.

"You're to be moved," The Butcher said to her now.

"To where?"

"Yours is not to ask, _beiskaldi_. You come."

She rolled her eyes, straightened her shoulders, and waited for him to take her by the shackles to march her out. They'd been out before, but her plan would need to change if she were no longer to be imprisoned in the dungeon.

As they walked, villagers scurried away from them. It was obvious how they'd been treated from their deadened eyes set in sunken faces. They were hungry, desperate, and barely hanging on. The pallor of their skin was a dull yellow, their limping gaits painful to watch. The Butcher snarled at one woman who didn't move out of their way fast enough, and she whimpered as she tried to pick up the pace.

Isabella noted the placement of the buildings, where the entrance was located, and how many guards were assigned to the gate—none.

"The Viper wanted you, _meyla_. He wanted you very much. But, no."

She didn't know if she should be flattered or disgusted.

"I won. You belong to me now."

She decided to remain silent until she could determine where they were going. He rarely answered her questions, anyway. Once inside the castle, they came to the large hall The Forsaken used as a general purpose room and walked into the dim interior. Isabella looked around at the animal skins adorning the walls, spotting a few men lounging on pillows strewn around the floor. The wives were interspersed, some in a small group talking with each other. There was one ancient man Isabella had never seen before sitting in a large chair which could almost be mistaken for a throne. He wasn't The Behemoth, which left her confused. Who was so important as to be allowed to sit at the head of the room?

"Jakob," one of them said as they approached.

"Willem."

"Khor has news," Willem said.

Isabella took in every word, every gesture, every absent flick of the fingers. They'd used real names, and Khor must be the tall, gnarled man in the chair. He rose, and Isabella saw bent shoulders, slender limbs, and signs of sickness.

"I have determined which girl is of most use to me," he whispered in a voice as frail as his bones.

Isabella choked back a gasp as Alise was dragged into the room by one of the females she thought they called The Menace; she was dark-skinned and carried a spear, feathers decorating her clothing. If they'd deduced her sister's powers, the women could be in more danger than she'd assumed. Didyme and Sulpicia would surely know to fight and escape before succumbing to any of these filthy men.

Alise was brought to the rostrum where the man stood bent over a cane. She was so tall and regal standing ramrod straight in front of the elderly man that Isabella felt tears prick her eyelids.

"This one has magic in her, and magic is what I require."

Nobody spoke as he paused to hack and cough.

"If I am to be strengthened, I need the sword. I need the magic from this woman."

Isabella knew that even with the sword and Alise, this man would not live much longer. He couldn't be cured by the sword alone, and they didn't know of Rosalie's gift. Alise could not help him. Fear shot through Isabella when she thought of them attempting to dispose of her sister when they discovered she was useless to their cause.

A voice from the back of the room called out, "You'll need an extra person for that."

Isabella did not turn because she was well-trained in not showing her emotions. The man belonging to the voice moved forward out of the shadows, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"There is one more with powers, but she is not among us." As he spoke, his face was released from the darkness and bathed in the light. "She is not brunette as you thought, but blonde."

"Why have you waited to tell me?" The Behemoth roared.

The man shrank back. "ʼTis a closely guarded secret, my lord."

Isabella wanted to beat the life out of him, but she remained silent next to Jakob.

"How do I know you tell the truth?" The Behemoth asked. "You have given false information before."

Mikael shifted his feet and pointed at Isabella. "Ask her. She'll tell you."

She wasn't going to tell them shit.

"Shy one, eh?" Jakob nudged her. "Speak, _beiskaldi_!"

She glared up at his face, his seven-foot frame towering over her. Then she spit. "Do not call me a bitch again."

He backhanded her, but she remained glaring at him even as her cheek exploded with pain. Perhaps her plan for these people was about to change.

Outraged that she did not cower at his feet, Jakob growled at her, leaning down in her face. "You will pay for that, have no doubt."

When he got no reaction out of her, he pushed her until she fell at Mikael's feet. She sat with her legs under her and her hands bound behind her back, refusing to meet the eyes of the traitor.

"Tell me more of the blonde one, boy," The Behemoth ordered.

"I-I don't know much else. She has magic, and it doesn't always require the sword to work. She has a spell that made it possible to travel the Winter Forest. I followed them at a distance, and I saw her using the magic."

Isabella hissed at his betrayal. "You will spend your eternity in hell, Mikael of Stagbreak. The Death Sentinels will spit on your dead body and you will know everlasting pain."

He looked down at the proud woman kneeling at his feet. "You should have chosen me. Now my reward will be you, bound and available at my beck and call."

She gave an ugly laugh. "You couldn't take me even if I was trussed up like a roast chicken. I'm pretty sure you'll be fighting The Butcher for those delusional images in your head, anyway. That'll be fun to watch."

Mikael looked warily at Jakob, who watched them carefully.

"Enough of this." The Behemoth stood and made his way to Khor. "What do you need?"

"Magic strong enough to heal me. Then I will be as powerful as I once was, and we will rule all of Korsväg."

Alise finally spoke up. "I will help you if you release my sister."

"Alise!"

She ignored Isabella and continued. "I have magic in me. I have talents. Set her free, and I will voluntarily help you."

"By the gods, if you touch one hair on her head—"

"Stop talking," the leader said casually. "Is she sufficient, Khor?"

Khor studied Alise closely. "I feel her magic, but I don't yet know if it's enough."

"Start with her."

"Samuel," Jakob said. "This one is mine."

Samuel looked between Jakob and Isabella, then at Mikael. "I promised her to the winner of the competition. If you wish to fight the winner, boy, we will set up another fight."

Mikael visibly paled. "You said the princess would be my reward if I brought you information!"

Samuel advanced on Mikael, who scrambled backward until he bumped into a table. "Stop talking, or die."

Isabella half wanted to see why Jakob was called The Butcher, and half wanted her mother to have the chance to execute Mikael herself. He glanced down at Isabella, and she silently begged him to make a move which would end his life. In the end, he sank down on a bench and said nothing.

"Coward," she snarled.

Samuel turned back to Khor. "Do what you need with that one." He faced Jakob. "Take your thrall back to your quarters."

Isabella stood when Jakob yanked on her chains, following him without a word, but turning her head just enough to look directly at her sister. Alise nodded imperceptibly. Plan B would go into effect as soon as they could manage it.

She hadn't seen Didyme or Sulpicia in the castle. She could only hope they were taking care of themselves. The plan after capture always included escape without relying on the rest of the clan. There would be no way to know the outcome of the battle, or if they were able to come back for the hostages.

She feared The Forsaken would set their sights on Rosalie. She wondered if they were already aiming for the citadel in hopes of stealing the sword. She hadn't seen all the men she knew made up The Forsaken clan, and could only deduce the rest were on their way to attack Sandhorne Stronghold.

Jakob pushed her along as they entered a home. It appeared to have been grand once, but now its floors were covered in stinking straw and the stone walls were green with mold.

He continued to push his fist into the small of her back until they entered what was obviously the master's chamber. Furs were strewn on the floor and tapestries hung on the walls. There was a pallet in the far corner and a fire in the hearth. A steel tub stood in the center of the room, already filled with water.

"Sara will be in to undress you, _meyla_. My _hordund_ will be waiting for you."

She glared up at him defiantly, the top of her head barely reaching the middle of his chest. "Die a thousand deaths."

"Clearly, gagging will be needed."

He left the room, and she immediately sat on the floor, bringing her bound hands under her legs and to the front of her body. She pulled, but they were too tight. Looking around the room, she found no weapon or tool with which to pry off the chains. Instead, she focused on the window by the bed. It was poorly covered with a wooden shingle, and she shoved it open with ease. Peeking out, she saw nothing but a few townspeople behind the house. She could hear voices, though, so she quickly braced her hands on the sill and hoisted her body up.

It would take more than one try, but she knew she could do it. She was going to make her escape in broad daylight without a clue where they'd taken Alise, but she had to do something or die trying.

* * *

**Meyla—little girl**

**Beiskaldi—bitch**

**Hordund—cock**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Behemoth—Samuel**

**The Butcher—Jakob **

* * *

The True-Sworn crept closer to the gate set in the wall. They slipped through to the walled city, their weapons covered with their cloaks and their heads bent. There weren't any guards on it, proving to Edward that The Forsaken were overly confident. He and the other True-Sworn needed to blend in, but as Edward looked around, he realized why that would be impossible. The citizens of Blackthorn wore filthy, torn clothing, and they were rail-thin. The warriors of Stormcoast would stick out like a sore thumb. At least they'd left the wolves in the forest, knowing they would have been too obvious.

They kept to the wall and the back side of the buildings in their search for which one might hold the dungeon. When Emmett pointed to a high window covered with bars, the others nodded and moved in that direction. There wasn't a guard posted at the door, so it was all too easy to sneak in. The floor sloped downward, the air became colder, and the stench of mold grew stronger.

Katrina whistled and waited for a response. Seconds later, they heard the same tune repeated. They hurried in that direction, finding a locked cell door with a miniscule window.

"It's Didyme," a voice called quietly from within.

"It's Venom-Tongue and other warriors," Tanja replied.

"The door is locked, but there are no guards in this building. I'm the only one here."

Jasper worked on picking the lock while Didyme continued to talk.

"They have us each in different places. The man in charge, goes by The Behemoth, he told us we were going to be sex slaves for his men."

Rosalie snorted. "Don't they realize how stupid that is?"

Didyme replied, "They have completely underestimated our strength."

"I'll say," Rosalie murmured.

Jasper had the lock broken and the door open in the next few seconds, and Didyme stepped out of the cell with chains wrapped around her hands. Her hair was tangled around her face and her clothes were smudged with dirt.

"I brought my hands to the front, but the chain is too constricting for me to remove."

"We'll look for a loose link while we move," Emmett assured her.

"I believe the remaining warriors are most likely in the three buildings on the other corners of the square. Have you seen the layout; do you know what I mean?"

Edward shook his head. "Nay, but you'll show us."

Didyme nodded and led the way out of the dungeon. They stopped at the outer door and looked around. The sun was setting, leaving the city blanketed in deepening purple shadows.

"The gathering room is in the castle there." She lifted her chained hands and pointed. "The master's house is there." She pointed to a manor.

"The other warriors?" Edward prompted.

"I'm not sure, but we'll try the dungeons. I haven't been out since The Behemoth tried to convince us to tell him which of us were blessed with magic. We assumed he was either bluffing or misinformed."

"We'll sack every building if we have to," Aro said firmly. "We need to find Sulpicia."

"Not just her," Jasper reminded him.

Aro dropped his gaze. "Of course not."

Edward nearly snorted. One thing he'd learned was how selfish Aro could be.

"Here." Didyme stopped in front of another dungeon.

In the interest of not being spotted wandering around, they went in together. Katrina whistled again, but no answer came in return. They searched everywhere, but the doors stood open and the cells empty.

"Next," Jasper said.

They moved on, keeping to the wall surrounding the broken city. The next dungeon was farther away, on one of the corners of the square made up by the ramparts. There weren't many people outside any longer, and Edward realized it was most likely time for the last meal of the day.

They searched the third dungeon, that time receiving a response to their bird call. Aro was immensely relieved to discover his wife in the only occupied cell. Her hands were bound similarly to Didyme's, and no one was able to remove the chains.

"This must mean one of the sisters isn't in her cell," Sulpicia pointed out when they told her they'd found an empty dungeon. "As far as I'm aware, they've not put any of us together."

Edward ran his hand through his hair, gripping the length of it in frustration. "Where would they hold Alise and Isabella?"

Jasper looked out the nearest barred window. "What if they've discovered my wife's talents?"

"Talents?" Didyme asked. "What talents?"

Jasper shook his head. "ʼTis supposed to be a secret, but what the fuck is the point in keeping it now? Alise has magic abilities."

"As do I," Rosalie whispered. "If they know this, I'm the one they truly want."

Emmett angled himself closer to his mate. "What would they want with her magic?"

"They have some magic of their own; we saw it with the shadow beings."

Carmen nodded at Eleazar. "Yes, but it was haphazard. The beings weren't in sync with their efforts."

"This is true," Irina said. "They were erratic."

"So they have weak magic," Eleazar clarified.

"This discussion can wait. Let's check the last dungeon before we make a decision about what other buildings to raid. Our plan is still in place, but we must find the remaining women."

Everyone agreed with Jasper and they set off to the last dungeon. It was nearly nightfall by that point and they had little trouble concealing themselves. Few buildings had lights shining in their windows, and the moon was half full. Soon, they would have trouble making their way around without being blind.

They reached the last dungeon and ducked inside. Disappointment filled Edward as he realized it, too, was empty. "Where do we go from here?"

Jasper sighed. "I wish I knew. Do you think if we implemented our plan, they'd bring the women with them?"

"It's too risky," Edward replied.

"Wait, what's the plan?" Sulpicia asked.

"To set fire to the buildings. Whichever men make it out alive, we kill."

Her brows rose at Jasper's response, but she remained silent.

Sulpicia asked, "Did you see the biggest house, the one The Behemoth uses for himself?"

"Yes," Emmett said. "Should we check there?"

"He has a wife, and he made no mention of wanting any of us for himself," Didyme pointed out. "He only wanted Alise for her magic, which until now I thought wasn't real."

Sulpicia frowned. "The Butcher has a wife, but he still wanted Isabella."

Edward spun on her. "What?"

Sulpicia shrank back at the wild expression on his face. "It may be a rumor, but he wanted her for himself. There was either a tournament or a fight for her."

"Which one is his dwelling?" Edward demanded.

"I'll show you."

The entire party of warriors marched out of the dungeon and into the darkness. Sulpicia led them to a home on the outskirts of the village, close to the outer wall. It was large, but not as large as the one the leader lived in. Edward looked at the windows along the back of the house, searching for any which were lit from within.

From behind them came a bird call, and Edward whipped around. It was hard to see through the darkness, but he knew that tune. He returned the sound, his heart beating quickly as he prayed it was his wife. A form moved in their direction, and those in the rescue party put their hands on their weapons just in case.

When the warrior woman was revealed from the shadows, Edward didn't even take a second to breathe a sigh of relief. Instead, he closed the distance between them and crushed her body to his.

"Oh, gods, Isabella."

"I'm well, Edward, I swear it."

Isabella looped her bound hands behind his head, holding on tightly, both of them lost to the world around them. The entire clan of The Forsaken could have ambushed them and neither would have noticed. Her breath puffed out over his throat as she buried her face in his skin, inhaling his unique scent. He kissed her head over and over, nudging her back to kiss her lips. It would never be enough to assure him she was unharmed, but it was all he had for the time being.

When they finally broke apart, Isabella noted the two women they'd freed. "Damn. I was hoping you'd found Alise."

"Do you know where they took her?" Jasper asked while Rosalie and Isabella hugged.

Isabella shook her head. "I wish I did. I've been looking for her myself. I know what they want from her, but not where she is."

A furious roar sounded from behind them, and they all turned to the house they'd been about to investigate.

"That would be Jakob realizing I'm not there."

"Who?"

"The Butcher," she told Edward.

"Great," he muttered.

"We need to move," Jasper said in a low voice.

They crouched low and kept to the wall, moving to the gate in a silent agreement. Once they were outside the city of Blackthorn, they moved deep into the forest before breaking to regroup in the place where they'd left the wolves.

"What the fuck are we going to do now?" Jasper growled.

"Listen, they have a sorcerer, Khor, and he thinks he only needs Alise's magic to restore his health. Mikael is the traitor—"

"I fucking knew it." Tanja punched her fist into her other hand.

"—and he told them of Rosalie's gifts; what he knows of them."

"Fuck," Rosalie moaned.

"They're planning to go to Stormcoast to steal the sword and kidnap Rosalie, and some of them may already be there."

"So, Alise is with the sorcerer?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, the last time I saw her. We agreed, albeit silently and from a distance, that it would be every woman for herself. I would escape and try to find her, and she would try to escape and look for me, then we'd look for Didyme and Sulpicia, who were hopefully trying to free themselves."

"Plan B," Rosalie said.

"Aye," Isabella agreed. "But I don't know where Khor sleeps."

"We have to decide what to do next and then just fucking do it. I'm not waiting around for her to rescue herself," Jasper snapped.

"She can, you know," Isabella pointed out in a soothing tone. "She told them she'd help them if they let me go, and we all know we never make deals."

"She was telling you she was okay and she'd get away."

"Aye, Jasper. She remembers our training."

He hung his head, taking in deep breaths and letting them out slowly.

"We have to go back, regardless," Edward said. "Once we find her, I'm setting every last one of them on fire."

"If The Butcher is looking for Isabella, they'll know by now we all escaped," Sulpicia said. "We need to move fast."

"Aye." Emmett stood in front of Didyme, tugging on her chains. "But I can't find a weak link."

"We can fight with our hands bound, but it'll be a bitch."

Emmett smiled at her. "I'm still working on it, woman."

"Use your hammer to break the lock," Eleazar said to Carmen.

"What if I miss and break her hand? It's so dark."

"You won't." Eleazar and Aro worked to light a branch with flint.

Carmen removed her war hammer from its place on her belt and steadied herself. Didyme rested her hands on a nearby tree stump, and Carmen took a practice swing.

"You can do it," Didyme assured her.

Carmen made the hit, bending the lock. She tried again, and the lock fell away. Emmett helped Didyme remove the chains from around her wrists, and she shook out her hands.

"Next."

Carmen freed Sulpicia and then Isabella. Edward handed his wife the sword he'd brought. "I'm sorry it's not yours, but it'll do in a pinch."

She swung it in an arc, nodding in satisfaction at the sound it made as it cut through the air. "It's perfect."

Edward stared at her for a minute. "You have an injury."

"How do you know?"

"The shape of your cheek." He brushed tenderly under her eye. "It's swollen."

She sighed, resting her head on his chest and letting him hold her. "Is it wrong to admit I'm so fucking tired and just want to go home?"

"It's not wrong to admit it. I'm so relieved to have you in my arms, and the last thing I want is to go back there and fight. I want to run away with you and kiss you all over. But I know we have to find Alise, and we have to finish off The Forsaken, or they'll hunt us for eternity."

She groaned in frustration, wanting what he described. "I know."

"Are we ready to move out?" Jasper asked everybody.

"Aye," Isabella answered.

"Aye," the others responded. The wolves were untethered and readied to bring along. Cloaks were thrown off and weapons unsheathed.

"Then let's go get the princess back and burn those fuckers to the ground."

* * *

**Jasper is not playing around.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to take a minute to recognize the beautiful soul we as a fandom lost this week. DataByteDL-FangirlinGranma passed away on Sunday surrounded by her family. Dee Creston (I called her Granma Dee) was a wonderful human being, and I am lucky that I was able to call her a dear friend. I can't describe how much I will miss her uplifting messages, but she inspires us all to be kind. It costs us nothing, but gives more than you know. I certainly want to dedicate this chapter to her, but I could really dedicate all of my writing to her. She was such an inspiration, and never failed to encourage me.**

* * *

**The Behemoth—Samuel**

**The Butcher—Jakob**

**The Sadistic—Paul**

**The Fiend—** **Jarde**

* * *

Isabella crouched behind the trunk of a skeletal tree. The din had risen within the city of Blackthorn, and she watched as torches were lit and passed around. The Forsaken men and women were shouting in their native language; she didn't know what they were saying, but the meaning was clear. From her vantage point, she could see through the open gate as they ran from dwelling to dwelling, pulling people from their homes. She spotted The Behemoth, The Butcher, The Sadistic, and The Fiend, but no sign of Khor or Alise.

The others moved up behind her. "We split up. Half go left, half right. Light the first flammable object you see."

"Hand signals from here," Jasper said. "On me."

They moved as one unit until they made it inside the gates, then they forked down the middle to hit the city from each side. Stealth and surprise were all they had at that point, but Isabella wasn't even sure they had the element of surprise anymore. Jasper pointed, and they went left around a barn. He held his fist in the air, stopping their movement. They all heard an indistinct noise.

"Heads up," Isabella heard. She ducked, and Edward threw one of his daggers over her head at an incoming fighter.

When the man fell, screaming, Isabella stepped over to him. "The Fiend."

"Not anymore, he isn't."

Emmett and Rosalie were with them, as were Aro, Sulpicia and Jasper.

"From those I've seen here today, that leaves The Behemoth, The Butcher, and The Sadistic."

Jasper nodded at Sulpicia's comment. "Set him on fire."

Nobody questioned the command, and Edward took the nearest torch from the wall. After pulling his dagger from the man's chest, he held the torch down until the flames caught his clothing. They watched for a moment before moving on.

They went inside a building, searching the small space for any sign of Alise or Khor. Finding nothing, they set it on fire and headed to the next house.

"This may be futile," Rosalie said. "Maybe we should go at them purposely."

"And bring on more than we can handle?" Aro pulled Sulpicia closer to his side. "I don't want a fight if we can avoid it."

Emmett got in Gore-Helm's face. "Then you should have stayed home."

"Enough," Isabella snapped. "We need to focus."

"Should we be more strategic, picking a house we know holds importance?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know enough to make a guess about each building," Sulpicia answered. "I was mostly in the dungeon."

"I don't know either," Isabella said. "I know the hall, The Behemoth's house, The Butcher's house, and the dungeons."

"Let's try The Behemoth's house," Edward suggested. "If he's in charge, maybe she's there with the sorcerer."

"It's all we have to go on, so let's do it." Jasper moved ahead of them in the direction of the house Didyme showed them earlier.

Edward had a nagging feeling. He couldn't pinpoint it; it wasn't like when he knew the fight wouldn't end well. It was almost a positive feeling, close to hope. Perhaps Alise was in the place where they were headed.

They gathered behind a building, listening to the sounds of fighting around them. The members of the clan were butchering their own people in the search for Isabella and the other two. It occurred to Edward how many guards they might have stationed on Alise if they thought she could escape.

At Jasper's signal, they stopped behind the large manor home. He motioned for them to separate and go down each side of the house, convening at the front door. They moved with weapons raised and at the ready, eyes peeled for anyone coming at them.

At the front of the house, they encountered two men. They weren't part of The Forsaken, but villagers who were tall and brawny. Sliding up behind them, Emmett took one and Edward took the other, simultaneously slitting their throats, holding the bodies and guiding them down silently. The seven of them gathered at the door and pushed it open. Jasper peered around the barrier, seeing the main room empty, and entered with his shield up.

He made more hand signals, telling them to separate once more and cover the interior. He went with Isabella and Edward to the largest bedroom, finding it empty. There was a fire blazing in the hearth and food on the table. Half empty plates sat beside a pitcher, telling them what had recently transpired.

They moved on, finding two more rooms on the ground floor. The others went through the kitchen and kept going while Jasper, Edward, and Isabella crept to the cellar door. There wasn't anybody posted nearby, but they were cautious as they pulled back the door and peeked into the darkness below. Jasper went down the ladder leading into the damp ground. It was a dangerous idea if there was anyone waiting with a weapon, but he had a strong feeling Alise was down there.

He couldn't see anything in the pitch black as he moved forward. There didn't appear to be anybody waiting to ambush him, so he looked up into the hole above his head and asked for a torch. Edward passed one to him, and Jasper held it aloft while they climbed down to join him.

When her feet touched the floor, Widow-Maker asked in a hushed voice, "Why is this room empty?"

"They don't appear to have much in the way of crops to store," Edward replied.

"No, but this house has more than the others. Where else would they be keeping their food stores?"

Jasper held the torch up to the walls as he walked, looking for any sign of another door. "Here, in the back corner."

There was a trapdoor in the floor, haphazardly covered with a pelt. The three of them moved quickly, yanking the fur out of the way and opening the door. The sound of dripping water and hushed voices came up to them from below.

"This is more dangerous than coming down the first ladder," Isabella whispered.

Jasper stood looking down into the dark shaft for a second before whistling. The sound carried, echoing back to them, followed by an answering bird call.

"She's there!"

There was the sound of a scuffle, and then another whistle. Without hesitation, Jasper jumped into the pit, not even bothering with the ladder. Edward and Isabella didn't have much choice but to follow him.

One torch lit the long, narrow area carved from the hard-packed soil and rock below the house. Alise was there with an old man crumpled on the ground, who Isabella recognized as Khor.

"I'm fine," she assured them. "Just assisting him with dropping dead."

Jasper had already crossed the empty space between them and framed her face with his hands. "You're not hurt?"

"Nay, not at all."

He kissed her so tenderly that Isabella turned away to look at her own husband. He smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Jasper took Alise's hand after the sisters stopped on the way out to hug.

"It's chaos above ground," Isabella stated. "We'll undoubtedly have to fight our way out."

"Our weapons are in the main room in an unlocked chest," Alise told her.

"Well, thank the gods."

They climbed the ladder one by one, crept their way through the cellar as a precaution, then stood below the hole in the kitchen floor.

"I don't hear anything from up there," Edward said.

"I don't either, but I'll go first." Jasper put one foot on the lowest rung and lifted enough to see into the space above them. "It's clear."

They moved swiftly, never knowing when someone might come back but finding the rest of the manor empty.

Alise retrieved the weapons from the chest, handing Isabella her longsword; she tucked it under her belt on the opposite side of the one her husband had given her.

Edward looked around. "Where the hell are the others?"

Isabella smiled grimly. "Let's go outside and find out."

They moved to the front door, and Jasper put his ear to the wood. "There's a skirmish."

The three of them readied their weapons and shields, nodding at Jasper to open the door. He propelled himself outside with a war cry, the others following at his back. Four True-Sworn and the remaining Forsaken were locked in a battle. A few of the wives and three men fought against Emmett, Rosalie, Aro, and Sulpicia. It was clear their brethren were not winning, and the others jumped in to defend them. Jasper had no choice during such close combat but to use a sword, though he was much better with his longbow. He had already sliced through the back of one of them with his initial attack; the female who was trying to take down Sulpicia. Rosalie and Emmett were back to back, kicking ass, and the other couples moved to do the same.

The noise had reached deafening proportions as steel clashed with steel and thumped off shields. The Forsaken screamed and grunted, shouting at their opponents as they fought. Edward knew he would do all he could to prevent these crazed men from taking any of their women, especially his warrior.

Behind him and Isabella, someone screamed in agony, but Edward didn't stop to see who it was. He heard the sound of feet pounding the earth, and soon his comrades from the other side of the walled city joined them. With the assistance of the wolves and the extra fighters, The Sadistic and the remaining three female Forsaken warriors were the first to fall. Soon, only The Behemoth and The Butcher were left.

Isabella gave a determined shout and sliced her sword into the side of The Butcher's neck as she'd practiced so many times at home. Jakob didn't fall immediately. He continued to fight back, the blood pouring from his mortal wound weakening him, and still she slashed at this chest. Edward watched his wife execute the man who'd taken her prisoner.

"That's enough, Isabella," Edward said once the man crashed to the ground. Lyra, Venom-Tongue's wolf, growled at the body as though prepared for it to rise once more.

Sweaty and bloody, Isabella stood over the prone form of her captor, sword raised and ready to strike.

"He's dead, love. Look, we have wounded of our own."

She turned to see Sulpicia kneeling by Aro, who bled from a massive wound above his ear.

"Grave-Keeper," Isabella said softly. "There's nothing left to be done for him."

"I have to try!" She ripped off the bottom of her tunic, using the bunched cloth to attempt to stem the flow of blood.

"I'm sorry, friend, but you can see he no longer breathes."

Sulpicia responded with an anguished cry, and Isabella did her best to console her. Edward looked through the smoky dark to find The Behemoth still fighting against Katrina. Garrett was at her side, but the leader of The Forsaken was larger than any of them and also more brutal. He swung his battle ax and hit Storm-Heart in the shoulder, causing her to lose her weapon. His next swing connected with Doom-Hallow's chest, and Edward let out an enraged yell.

The rest of the True-Sworn attacked Samuel as one, using all their weapons, wolves, and strength combined. Edward rushed to his brother's side, kneeling next to him in the blood-soaked dirt. "Garrett!"

"Edward." His voice was weak, blood flowing from beneath the gash in his leather armor.

"No!" Edward pushed on Garrett's chest, fluttering his hands uselessly before pushing again. "I can't make it stop."

"Oh, fuck, Edward." Isabella joined him, sinking to her knees and watching him cradle Garrett's head.

"I love you, brother."

It was a mere whisper by then, drowned out by the sound of the others killing the last man. Harsh reality sank into Isabella's bones, along with the realization that immortality couldn't erase the pain of death.

"Garrett, hold on. Hold on!"

Edward shifted, tugging his wrist cuff from his arm. Heedless of the tears blocking his vision, he groped for Garrett's hand and slipped it on.

Isabella gasped. "Edward, you can't do that!"

"I just did."

Blood smeared her husband's face and body, and she didn't know if it was his or his brother's. "What if you sustain an injury in the meantime? He can't be cured with your cuff; The Purifier made the blessing for you alone."

"I have to try." With one hand, he held Garrett's arm tightly to his bloody chest, stroking his pale cheek with the other. Nearby, Rosalie tended to the wound in Katrina's arm while the woman screamed.

"Please, Edward. Please, put it back on." Sobbing, she clawed at Garrett's hand as Edward refused to let him go. "I can't lose you!"

"Destiny is all." His voice was monotone, his glassy eyes fixed on his brother's face.

"Don't you give me that bullshit right now!"

"You can't ask me to choose between you and my brother!" he screamed, finally looking her in the eyes.

"I have no choice!" she shouted back. "I need you!"

Without responding, Edward leaned over until his forehead rested on Garrett's chest. And he wept.


	20. Chapter 20

**Let's see what's going on back at Sandhorne Stronghold.**

* * *

**Wolf-Hammer—Caius**

**Eternal-Fury—Athenodora**

**Demon-Hide—Carlisle **

* * *

Esme paced in front of the bedroom window for the tenth time. From his seat at his desk, Carlisle watched the moon light her face before she moved on, turning at the wall and going back. All day and all night, she'd worried and paced.

"They'll be back, my love."

She didn't pause her manic steps. "All my children, those of my womb and those of my heart, are gone."

"I know this."

Hadn't he struggled to focus on his letter? How did one ask for help from a neighboring clan when there was no telling what truly transpired in distant lands?

"My warriors are on a mission without their leader."

"It was the right thing to do, Esme."

She spun to face him. "Was it?"

"Of course. You are wise. You knew we needed bodies here to defend the citadel, and yet you knew your sons needed to find your daughters."

"If they attack, we are outnumbered."

"Nay." He rose, crossing the room and taking her in his arms. She remained stiff and unyielding. "They have the same number as our guard. You saw to that."

"But half our guard is untrained."

Carlisle nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "I fell in love with your optimism. Where is it now?"

"Somewhere in No Man's Land, I believe."

"ʼTis a serious situation, I know, but you made the best decision you could."

She sighed. "Maybe so."

Through the window, a light in the distance caught her attention. "Carlisle, someone is coming."

"Are the gates open?"

Wrapped in each other, they stood in front of the window and watched the envoy head their way. "Nay, I didn't think it best."

"Good choice." He rested a hand on his wife's back and watched as the sentinels on the gate lifted a hand in greeting. They were too far away to hear the exchange.

"Oh, no."

Her moan echoed in his soul. Not their children, not their warriors, but the savages they'd once fought; the battering ram being a dead giveaway.

They moved as one, throwing open the chest at the foot of their bed and gathering their armor. Quickly, they tied the leather pieces on and donned their helmets.

Esme gripped her necklace and said a prayer as they rushed down the silent hall. Carlisle handed her longbow to her as they exited the building onto the battlement. The night air was damp and cool, but they felt none of that as they prepared to defend their home. Still walking, Esme pulled arrows from her quiver and nocked one on her bow.

"I need you to hand them to me one by one as I release them."

"Aye."

She went to work setting up, aiming, and releasing arrow after arrow. She hit one man in the shoulder, making them aware of her presence, but she was protected by the narrow slit she shot through. They couldn't have hit her if they'd tried, though none of them appeared to carry longbows.

"I count ten," Carlisle said from her side as he offered another arrow.

"Nine," she announced as she took one down.

"They're going to break the gate in the next few thrusts of the ram."

"Dammit," she swore as one of them lifted his shield in time to block her arrow. "The sentinels will have to hold them off."

"Where are Eternal-Fury and Wolf-Hammer?"

"Last I saw them, they were heading to bed," she replied.

"Figures," he muttered. "Shall I wake them now?"

"Give me one more." He handed her another arrow and she managed to take down one more warrior. "Go get them, please. Tell them eight of The Forsaken are at our gates and will be through in the next few minutes."

"Aye." He kissed the side of her helmet. "Take care of my warrior."

"Always."

He hurried down the walkway to the door, sliding through amid the noise of the battering ram slamming into their wooden gates. At the other end of the hall he took the stairs to the main floor and found Caius and Athenodora's door.

He knocked briskly. "It's Demon-Hide."

A few moments passed before Athenodora answered, a robe pulled over her shift. "What's going on?"

"The Forsaken are here. Eight of them, main gate. They'll have it breached in minutes. Make ready."

She nodded and hurried to obey. Carlisle made his way back, meeting Esme on the stairs.

"They're through," she informed him.

He swore viciously. "Those two are coming."

"Let's hope we have enough fighters."

He did hope that, but his optimism slipped as he heard the tell-tale sounds of combat in the courtyard.

Esme and Carlisle turned to head out the front doors and assist the sentinels in defending their home. Athenodora and Caius joined them at the last second, she with her sword and he with his battle ax. Carlisle moved away to open the door for them all when he heard a scream from behind him. Whirling, he saw an ax buried in his wife's chest and Athenodora gaping at her spouse.

With a roar, Demon-Hide attacked Wolf-Hammer. He didn't have the chance to pull his weapon from the body of his chieftess; his foul plan was poorly thought through. Athenodora dropped her longsword to tend to her leader, her friend, her comrade.

"Esme! Oh, please. Oh, please." She pulled her cloak off and pressed it to the wound, looking down into cloudy eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Demon-Hide advanced on Wolf-Hammer who ducked and swerved, hiding behind pillars and dancing across the bottom of the stairs. Behind them the front door split down the middle, the sentinels and the Forsaken spilling into the room in disarray.

Renee locked weapons with one of the warrior women from Blackthorn who hissed and spit at her. Ignoring the tactics, she rammed her sword deep in her belly, spitting on her dead body before using her shield to block the blow coming at her from a scarred man. She barely noticed that someone was laid out on the floor, but she absolutely noticed that her fierce leader's spouse was attacking one of their own.

She pushed the disfigured fighter away from her, cutting his arm in the process. He didn't appear intent on backing off, but she needed to know what was afoot with Caius and Carlisle. In her irritation, she brandished her sword in circles, catching her enemy off guard before leaving a diagonal slice in his chest.

Angelique fought nearest Carlisle, and Renee went to assist her in taking down her opponent.

"The attendants are in the cellar!" Angelique shouted. "They were told to hide."

With a grunt, Renee went left while Angelique went right, and the man went down. "We need to see what's going on with Demon-Hide."

With a look of surprise, Angelique jerked her head in the direction of the two men. Caius cowered on the ground near the stairs, blood coating his body. As they watched, Carlisle took a swing with his ax, removing a finger.

Wolf-Hammer wailed.

"What the bloody hell?" Angelique shrieked.

Carlisle did not lift his gaze, but Renee read the look of rage on his face. His lip curled, he answered the sentinel's question. "This treasonous bastard attempted to kill your chieftess."

Whimpering, Wolf-Hammer lifted his non-injured hand. "Have mercy!"

"You don't deserve mercy," Carlisle growled and cut off the outstretched hand.

With an inhuman sound, Caius fell to the ground, clutching the bloody stump.

The stench of death all around her, Renee whirled to assist in the fighting going on behind them. The new sentinels were grouped two and three per Forsaken warrior. Shaking her head, Renee headed to the two who struggled the most and gave them assistance.

With Athenodora, Carlisle, and Angelique tending to the chieftess, the sentinels were the only ones left to fight. There were six remaining Forsaken, and five sentinels who were skilled enough to fight them. Though they tried, Pire and Vera were the first True-Sworn sentinels to fall. Renee had miscalculated in helping Bianca and Gianna when the others had actually needed her help. As Cynthia went down as well, Renee realized there was a chance they might not win the fight.

"We could really use some of the senior attendants right about now," she muttered as she locked swords with a female. She wore bones tied into her hair, and Renee longed to yank one or two out.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Lauren fall.

"Fuck!" Magwyn cried out as she caught a spear in the thigh.

They were losing.

Their chieftess was bleeding out.

"Gianna, Bianca, go to safety."

They didn't obey at first, but she shot them a hard look as she blocked a blow to the head. They scurried off, and then there were three.

Three sentinels to defend Sandhorne Stronghold against six massive warriors.

Not one to back down from a fight, Renee continued to raise her weapon in defense of her home. It mattered not when her muscles ached and begged for relief. It mattered not when sweat stung her eyes. Jeska and Viktorija joined her, standing in a tight ring with their backs together. They circled, forearms brushing, and defended against the six combatants aiming to kill them.

"What the fucking hell do we do now?" Viktorija said in low tones.

"Die defending the citadel if need be."

Though they knew Renee was correct, neither Viktorija nor Jeska wanted to die that day.

"Perhaps if we ask Demon-Hide to help," Jeska began.

"Are you daft?" Renee barked. "His wife is mortally wounded."

Jeska tried again. "The senior attendants?"

"If one of the newer sentinels I sent into hiding thinks to find them and tell them to come our way. None of us can leave to hunt them down."

The Forsaken were apparently done waiting to be the victors. They attacked as one, moving in synchronicity toward the trio of women. The sentinels blocked, ducked, and attempted to jab a few of them in vital organs. Though two fell from nonlethal wounds, four more remained.

Magwyn let out a searing cry when she stood and limped her way toward the skirmish. She hacked through the back of one of the men, then dropped her sword and fell with him. Blood pooled beneath her, and Renee didn't have time to find out to whom it belonged. She dearly hoped she wouldn't have to inform Irina her mate had died.

Three on three were much better odds, and Renee renewed her energy to fight off the last few. What she didn't expect was to hear horses' hooves through the mangled door.

"More?" she whined before she could stop herself.

The Forsaken in front of her sneered. "Aye, _beiskaldi_. Our reserves have come to burn your city to the ground and have the sword for ourselves."

"Over my dead body," Viktorija spat at him.

"With pleasure," he replied.

* * *

**I thoroughly enjoy writing this Renee.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Purifier—Rosalie when using magic**

**The Doom—Seth~~****The Cobra—Willem~~The Bull—Harald**

**Rage-Scream—Rosalie**

**Venom-Tongue—Irina**

**Skull-Strike—Emmett**

**Wild-Claw—Tanja**

* * *

She had to get help, but Isabella managed to put Edward and Garrett on the horse cart Rosalie found for Katrina. It was a tight squeeze, but there wasn't a chance in hell Isabella would leave her husband's side.

Jasper had gone around the city setting everything on fire. The townspeople were told they could make their way to Stormcoast with the True-Sworn if they were willing to relocate, or they could start fresh in another city if they were so inclined. Secretly, Isabella didn't see how they could all make it through Winter Forest without succumbing to the powers of the Nightmares, but she figured they had the right to make the decision for themselves.

"I found a gift for you," Emmett said as he threw Mikael at her feet.

"And I didn't get you anything."

"Please," Mikael cried in a hoarse whisper. "I didn't mean anything by it!"

She knew what she wanted to do with him, but she wouldn't give her thoughts away. She asked Emmett for something with which to bind Mikael and took great pleasure in using the discarded chains which once bound her fellow women.

"Please, princess. I beg of you to let me go."

Isabella's eyes filled with cold, feral hate as she watched him grovel on his knees. Ripping a strip of cloth from along the bottom of her already ruined cloak, she stuffed the middle in his mouth and tied it behind his head.

"What doesn't kill you will make you wish you were dead."

Taking a length of rope, she tied his chains to the back of the cart before climbing in to recline alongside Edward. He remained silently praying for Garrett, watching him closely for signs of declining life. So far, Garrett held steady, though he was clearly on the precipice of the afterlife. Edward, on the other hand, was bleeding steadily from a wound in his upper arm. Isabella had bound it with the first bit she'd ripped from her cloak, but the trickle would not slow. She checked it now and found it had soaked through the cloth. Steeling her nerves, she took another chunk of cloth from what she had left, bunching it up and pressing it to the spot. With another long strip, she tied the balled cloth in place and hoped it would serve as a bandage for the long trip home.

They planned to move quickly once every warrior was accounted for and either able to mount their horse or had been placed in a cart. Sulpicia had been so overwrought from Aro's death that she'd eventually passed out. She was in another cart which would be hauled behind Irina's horse. There were others who were injured, but it appeared they would all survive. Indeed, they'd all promised they were well enough to ride on their own horses back to Stormcoast.

As they pulled out of the courtyard of the burning city, Isabella's gaze was locked on her soul mate. She didn't know what she would do if Edward died. Rosalie had not been able to tell her anything which would give her some hope. The cuff was made for him, and there was no telling if it would help Garrett until one could be made for him with the magic afforded to Rosalie by the sword. It was likely he and Katrina would be in on the family secret so he could wear an element for eternity the same as the others. Considering his wound, he wouldn't live without one. After recent events, Isabella would advocate for truth among all the inhabitants of their city. Keeping them quiet had not helped one iota in the long run.

Edward's injuries were enough to make Isabella nervous. His bleeding arm could be fatal if the flow couldn't be stopped. Isabella wouldn't know what to do without him, there was no doubt about that. He was someone who shared her burdens, lessened her load, and someone with whom she could be herself. Nobody else would be able to fill that void in her life if the worst should happen. She shook her head, pressing her fist to her lips to stifle the sob that wanted to rip up her throat. She tried to be strong for Edward. He would need her.

Mikael trotted along behind the horse cart, and that was something for which she could be grateful. He'd had such a big part in the treachery; though she had known he was guilty to some extent, there had been no proof. Now she had all she needed, and she looked forward to watching her mother execute him. Assuming he made it all the way home, of course. She wouldn't shed a tear for him if he perished along the way.

There were many extra travelers with them, meaning they moved more slowly than they would have preferred. Once the large group reached the forest, The Purifier began her chanting. It looked as if the cat was out of the bag as all the villagers watched the Wandering Nightmares appear with terror marring their faces. Some gasped or cried, some stared straight ahead as they'd been directed, and some panicked. Those were the ones who suffered the effects, and Isabella's head pounded from the sounds of the afflicted. They were hauled into carts or onto the backs of horses, screaming about how they couldn't see or hear. The nightmares had never been known to kill anyone directly, merely using their powers to cause people to wander the forest endlessly, perishing from starvation, grave injuries, or from their foe using the situation to their advantage.

They finally made it to the other side, and Isabella felt the urge to mount a horse and ride hell-for-leather. She knew a horde had made their way to the citadel earlier in the day, as there were too few Forsaken remaining at Grimhold for it to be otherwise. The smoking city could no longer be seen; neither could she yet see her home. Edward moaned, drawing her attention down to his face.

"Love?"

"I think . . . I think—"

Though it didn't escape her mouth, a scream echoed through her head as Edward slumped forward over his brother. Calmly, she picked up his injured arm and found it drenched with his blood. Though her heart was in her throat, she steadily unwrapped the cloth binding and studied the viscous substance continuously flowing from the wound. With a sudden clarity, she pulled her drakkar pendant over her head and looped it over his. If she were the one to fall in battle, so be it. The death sentinels would carry her to glory, the best for which she could hope. She understood that Edward had to save his brother's life, but she had to do what she could to save his.

"Something is wrong!"

Isabella glanced up at her brother-in-law's shout. "What is it?"

Jasper responded, "The gate is unmanned."

She squinted, the pounding in her head increasing. "We must make ready to fight."

Though her stomach swam, she jumped down from the cart, noting how Mikael panted in a heap on the ground. Sparing little thought for him, she removed the rest of her battered cloak and picked up her shield. Unsheathing her sword, she gave one last look at the love of her existence.

Despite knowing he couldn't hear her, she murmured, "I'll love you until the sun turns black in the sky." With a kiss to his temple, she turned to face the next battle.

The warriors who were well enough to fight totaled less than ten. Some were wounded and unable to join, though they tried. By the time they mounted up, there were seven True-Sworn headed into battle.

With a war cry, Isabella set off at a gallop, her family and clanswomen behind her. The gate was broken in the middle, large splinters of wood hanging askew. The sound of steel clashing with steel was distant, telling Isabella the fighting was inside her home.

"For Sandhorne!" she shouted as she urged her horse through the rubble in the courtyard and directly inside the front doors of the citadel.

She found three sentinels in a circle formation fighting against the remaining Forsaken. Many bodies littered the floor, some injured and attempting to rise, and some eternally motionless. What she never expected to find was her mother bleeding on the ground with her father and a few others tending to her.

Jasper and Alise immediately went to offer their assistance to their parents. Irina dismounted when she saw Magwyn on the floor, picking her up and carrying her down the hall away from the fighting.

Rage-Scream proved once again why she carried that particular moniker, screaming and launching her man catcher at their nearest enemy. When the teeth of the weapon closed around his chest, The Bull grunted and fought against the strength of the woman about to take him down. She yanked on the handle and brought him close enough to drive her dagger into his throat, splattering blood across her face and his. He slid to the floor, and she dismounted to move to her mother's side.

Tanja and her wolf, Akira, joined Widow-Maker in dismounting, readying their swords to fight off the last two Forsaken warriors. The Cobra and The Doom split up, circling behind the women. Akira growled deep in her throat, a clear warning against those who challenged her mistress. Widow-Maker felt someone join them, but didn't turn to see who. It didn't take great intuition to realize it was Skull-Strike; his shadow gave him away. The large man intimidated the others, something which amused Isabella. She'd taken Emmett down on more than one occasion in training, but whatever was necessary to put fear into the fearless.

With a swing of her sword, Isabella forced The Cobra back. He struck fast, proving why he earned his nickname, and sliced her cheek. With a hiss and gritted teeth, she steadied her weapon and swung once more. Wild-Claw backed up to nock an arrow on her bow, aiming for the man moving light on his feet and attempting to kill Widow-Maker. Akira made a leap, tearing at The Cobra's arm and moving away just in time to avoid his blow. Isabella attacked his injured arm, slicing him open from shoulder to elbow. It wasn't enough to stop him, but the arrow let loose from Wild-Claw's bow did the deed. The Cobra fell back, quivering on the ground.

Isabella looked up at Tanja with questions in her eyes. Tanja smirked. "Venom-Tongue gave me her arrows."

"Then use them on The Doom and end this thing."

Nodding, the archwarrior turned away and watched the skirmish between Emmett and The Doom. The two were closely fighting, almost hand to hand, causing her to hesitate. If she hit Emmett, there would be nothing she could do to save him from the poison-coated arrows.

"He's immortal," Isabella said from her side.

"Oh." So many things sifted through her mind with that information, but she no longer hesitated in taking the shot. She hit The Doom square in his large head, the arrow leaving a small hole and falling away. "Fuck."

She moved back to give her arrows the distance needed to be deadly. Although she could see the effects of her hit spreading from the wound she'd created, The Doom still moved against Skull-Strike. His forehead oozed blood, and the veins surrounding it turned green. Though he slowed, he hacked at Emmett, regardless. Emmett hit him square in the chest with his mace, pushing him back far enough that Wild-Claw could follow up the blow with an arrow to the heart.

When the last man fell, a desperate cry went up from one of the sentinels. Isabella rested her hand on Renee's shoulder. "You did well, my lady. You saved the citadel. Rest until a healer can tend to you."

Renee finally gave way to her emotions, and tears streamed down her face. "Thank you, princess."

Isabella felt torn between seeing to her mother and checking on Edward. After a moment's hesitation, she walked to her family and sat on the steps. "How is she?"

Rosalie spoke from her position next to Esme. "She'll be healed within the hour. The blood needs to be washed away so there's no chance for infection, and she'll need to rest to regain her strength."

"Thank the gods you arrived when you did," Athenodora said in a voice heavy with tears.

"What happened?" Jasper demanded.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Caius attacked your chieftess as we made ready to open the door and assist the sentinels. To what end, I couldn't say." Carlisle glanced with derision at the barely alive body of the traitor.

"We have much to discuss, but we need to bring in the injured first." Isabella rose and made her way out to the courtyard. A handful of Blackthorn villagers huddled around the cart holding Garrett and Edward, and she quickened her steps.

"What is it?" she inquired with bile rising in her throat.

"Princess." One man faced her and inclined his head. "I believe I can fix the wound in this man's arm."

She shivered as the remains of the adrenaline rush dispersed. "Thank you, but I am not sure if it will be necessary. My sister can heal him."

He nodded and moved to check on the others. Isabella looked up at Emmett, Eleazar, and Jasper's approach.

"We'll take them to the sword room. Rosalie will join us momentarily."

She nodded at Emmett, hoping the switching of magical elements hadn't caused any lasting harm. She touched her cheek, coming away with mostly dried blood on her fingertips. She would live. Hurriedly, she followed her brothers as they lifted her husband and carried him off. One thing she could be certain of was that everything would be different when the sun rose in the morning.

* * *

**Our state has decided to close schools for the remainder of the year. It hasn't quite sunk in yet.**


	22. Chapter 22

Rosalie kneeled in front of the table which held the sword of eternal life. She had not ceased in her quest to heal those who had been wounded in the battles taking place over the last few days. She repeated the chants tirelessly, bent over the elements she blessed anew. The physical wounds of each warrior had been cleaned and repaired to the best of the healer's ability, and it was now up to The Purifier to ensure they lived. Emmett remained by her side, wiping her brow and offering sips of water between incantations.

So far, there were several warriors in the locked room awaiting immortality. The wounded accounted for the majority of the inhabitants of the citadel, the dead totaling a fraction of such. Those they had not had the strength and good timing to save would have their lives celebrated the following day. Many of the sentinels were beyond saving, including Lauren, Cynthia, and Pire. Vera would live, though she might never regain the use of her legs. Isabella was adamant that Renee would have a ceremony in her honor after the proper respects were shown to the deceased. She'd saved their home nearly single-handedly. But first, they had to fix those among the living.

Esme slept nearest the sword and her eldest daughter. She'd received what would have been a mortal wound for anyone else, and Carlisle had yet to leave her side. Magwyn had a shiny new necklace healing her wounds, and Irina sat with her in the sword room with the others. Isabella wept with gratitude and relief when Edward regained consciousness sometime in the first hour, though his brother remained in a restoring slumber. Rosalie had reassured Isabella that Garrett would recover with some rest, as long as he never removed his cuff. He would receive a new one once she had thoroughly blessed it in his name, but in the meantime, he wore Edward's. Edward wore Isabella's drakkar necklace until he had his own cuff returned to him with added blessings.

Isabella gathered Edward in her arms the second his moss green eyes blinked open. "Edward, oh, my love."

He ran his tongue over his cracked lips. "Garrett?"

"He lives." Isabella helped him get a sip of water and fluffed the pillows behind him.

Edward cleared his dry throat, somewhat soothed by the cool water. "Is that likely to be a permanent state?"

Fighting tears, Isabella rested her forehead to his and felt his hand stroke down her hair. "Rosalie has done all she can. He'll receive a cuff of his own which he can never remove."

He sighed. "And me?"

"I gave you my necklace when it looked as though you might bleed to death."

"What?" Coughing, he attempted to sit up further. Isabella got him more water and insisted he lay back.

"Fret not, I received no more than a scratch."

He looked up at her face as she hovered over his prone form. "You have a black eye and a nasty cut, wife."

She shrugged that off. "Neither of which are deadly."

"So we'll switch out elements and live happily ever after?" he asked in his raspy voice.

"Once The Purifier is done with them, aye."

He squeezed his eyes closed. "I thought he'd died."

The words were quietly spoken and lanced through her heart. "I know."

"I apologize for scaring you."

Her breath hitched. "I thought—I thought you—"

"Hey."

Isabella slumped until she was stretched out on top of him, and he threw his arms around her to hold on tight. "I thought I lost you, Edward."

"I feel wretched for hurting you the way I did, but I would make the same choice a second time." When she shuddered, he squeezed her closer. "I don't remember much after I put my cuff on Garrett. What happened when we left?"

Isabella sat up once more, wiping tears from her cheeks. "I took Mikael hostage, and we came back home to find The Forsaken had broken down the gate. The sentinels were fighting them off, but they were losing. Caius attacked Mother, but I don't know why. Father was infuriated, and he essentially hacked him to death."

Edward grimaced. "That's awful. Why would he attack the chieftess?"

"Athenodora doesn't know what happened, and neither does anyone else."

Edward hugged her again. "Is she—is Mother going to be okay?"

She pulled back to speak to him. "Aye, she'll live the same way your brother will; without ever taking off her necklace. She's healing as we speak."

"So much transpired in such a short time."

"Aye."

They remained silent for several more moments, both reflecting on what they almost lost.

"I love you, Isabella. I apologize for not obeying your command to remain where I stood when Alise was taken."

"It hardly matters now. I love you too, Edward, and I wouldn't have had the ability to watch you leave either. I apologize for putting you in that position in the first place." She gripped his hands between hers. "Thank you for having the courage to come get us."

He winced as he shifted his position. "I couldn't spend one more moment without you. You are my life, until the sun turns black in the sky."

She kissed his temple and stroked his hair as his breathing evened out and he slept.

Isabella stumbled from the room, making her way outside and walking as far from the citadel as she could. Finally falling to her knees, she let her head drop back and screamed until her throat turned raw and her voice went hoarse. She screamed out her sorrow, her relief, and her frustrations. When she swiped angrily at her face, tears had collided with dirt and blood, staining her hands.

They'd won the fight, but only by a narrow margin. She'd nearly lost her brother-in-law, her mother, and her spouse. They had lost several warriors, women and men who'd agreed to protect the sword and the royal family without having all the facts about who they were protecting. The sword came at a cost, and she had only recently come to understand what that cost equaled. There was a reason they'd been chosen to protect it and given the rights to accept the gifts it bestowed, but she didn't entirely understand what those reasons were. If they were worthy, why had they lied about the sword for decades? Were they just as bad as those who sought to steal it, using the powers for their own good and not sharing it with others? Some days, Isabella felt as though she would break under the weight of her responsibilities.

She had to decide what to do with Mikael. As her prisoner, it was her duty to mete out his punishment. At the same time, Tanja vowed to punish him if it turned out he was the traitor. She might wait until her mother woke and allow her to take the decision off her hands. She had to ask Alise what she'd been doing in the hole under the manor house with the sorcerer, and assure herself he hadn't accomplished any magic before they stopped him. She needed to tend to the wounded and see that everyone was cared for properly. She needed to see that Charles was sufficiently staffed to run the kitchens, and that the attendants all fared well after enduring an attack on their home. She had to investigate why the senior attendants didn't think to assist in the fight when she knew they were capable. She needed to interrogate Athenodora about the attack on her mother's life and determine the woman's culpability.

Sobbing, Isabella bent over until her forehead touched the ground. It was simply too much to bear.

"Isabella?"

Hastily, she wiped her face and sat up. "Hm?"

"Emmett insisted I take a break." Rosalie crouched by her sister. "Are you unwell?"

"Overwhelmed."

"Understandable." She sat down and wrapped an arm around Isabella. "I need a moment to simply be me, not The Purifier or Rage-Scream, not a wife or a sister, a daughter or a sorceress."

"How did you find me?" Isabella rested her head on her eldest sister's shoulder.

"The sentinels saw you leave."

Isabella hummed. There was no use in being annoyed that she couldn't be alone.

"Edward will heal, I promise you."

"I know."

"Then what's amiss?"

Isabella paused, unsure if she was able to form it into words.

"What are you two doing out here?"

They looked up to find Alise approaching. "Well, I thought I came out here to be alone," Isabella answered wryly.

Alise snorted. "No such thing."

"I was telling Isabella how I needed a minute to be me, to not worry about expectations."

Alise plopped on the ground next to her blonde sister, crushing the tall grass under her pants. "I feel as if I failed the family."

Isabella whipped her head around. "Why?"

"I couldn't find a prophecy to reveal what The Forsaken had in mind. I couldn't stop Khor from making preparations to steal our magic."

"But you did stop him," Rosalie pointed out.

"Maybe, but he'd already caused so much damage with those shadow beings. He'd given The Forsaken the upper hand before I could do anything."

"ʼTwas not your fault." Isabella shook her head. "Seems we all feel inadequate today."

"I know I often give you a hard time, but I love you, Isabella." Rosalie pulled her sister more tightly to her, wrapping the other arm around Alise. "I love you both."

"You proved to be invaluable in the war, Rosalie. You kept your head and you fought well." Isabella could afford to forgive all the times her sister had antagonized her. After all, they'd almost died.

"We aren't always sweet to each other, but there will never come a time when we won't have each other's backs," Alise said.

"There's so much to do," Isabella whispered.

"We'll split up the duties."

Isabella nodded at Alise. "Maybe, but Rosalie has enough on her hands."

"Still, it isn't just the three of us, though it feels that way at this very moment."

"A minute ago it felt as if it was all on my shoulders," Isabella admitted. "It's overwhelming."

"With everyone healing, we are left with the burden of what to do next," Alise agreed. "Speaking of which, I discovered the senior attendants were locked into the cellar."

"What?" Isabella leaned around Rosalie to gape at Alise.

"Aye, they were barricaded in. It appears that Caius thought he would make a bargain with The Forsaken if he gave them Mother's head on a platter."

Rosalie shivered. "How did we have such rampant treason running through our own citadel and not know it?"

"There will always be those who crave the power the sword affords its holder."

Though Alise was obviously correct, Isabella wondered yet again how they were to proceed safely. "Which brings up my point. If we tell our secrets, will it make things worse, or will more desire to come to our defense?"

Rosalie let go of her sisters to scrub at her gritty eyes. "It's too hard to know."

"I don't think that such deep secrets saved our asses or the sword. And too many had to be told or perish defending us." Alise looked at Isabella. "Khor was trying to cast another spell when I was there with him. I prevented him from finishing it, but he was going to summon a horde of shadow beings to rain down on Sandhorne Stronghold."

"To what end? Do they think the sword holds untold power?" Rosalie asked.

"With my magic and yours added to it, maybe so."

Isabella shook her head. "It's too much to process. This is why Mother is in charge."

"She's built her wisdom as time goes on, as will we." Alise stretched out her legs, then stood. "Will you come back inside with me?"

"Aye." Isabella accepted the outstretched hand and joined Alise. Rosalie stood as well, and the three of them made their way back inside their home with their arms linked around each other.

Isabella mused over what Alise had said. There would never be a time when they wouldn't fight for each other, die for each other, or kill for each other. That was what The Forsaken hadn't counted on. But would one victory lead to another?

* * *

**You might be happy to hear I've decided to post my new story, Fallen Angel, starting Sunday. I wrote the last chapter of The Ember Sword this week. It's number 28, for anyone wondering. **


	23. Chapter 23

**There's a serious NSFW warning for this chapter.**

* * *

The ceremony for the deceased was as somber as Edward expected it would be. Those well enough to walk and those who could be helped along gathered in the front courtyard before heading to the water's edge where the pyres waited. Esme did not feel up to using her bow, so Jasper, Tanja, and Irina were in charge of sending out the flaming arrows. As they made their way across the beach, Edward kept his arm snuggly around Isabella's waist. He didn't need the physical support as much as he thought she needed the moral support. She mourned for the lives lost, for the responsibility she felt toward their deaths.

Carlisle, Emmett, Eleazar, and Tyler—Lauren's mate—pushed the pyres into the waves. Tyler's struggle not to break down was almost Edward's undoing, but he turned his face into Isabella's hair and breathed in an appreciative lungful of air. She held the familiar briny scent of the ocean and the rose petals she favored in her bathwater. Her shoulders shook when the archers loosed their arrows, the flames reflecting in her sorrowful eyes. He hugged her a little tighter and watched the flames catch and grow, the pyres creating a blanket of smoke on the horizon. Isabella ran the tips of her fingers over the runic symbols on his leather cuff, and he understood the sentiment. They would not have been so lucky if not for the favors of the sword.

The citadel was subdued for several days after that. Edward and Isabella took their meals in their chambers while Edward regained his strength, resting more than he was accustomed to and trying not to complain. He didn't mind being tended by his wife, whose spirits were lifting, but he grew more and more restless as the days passed. They entertained his brother and sister-in-law on occasion, but it wasn't enough to stave off boredom.

Throughout his recovery, Edward missed one thing the most. He and Isabella were able to spend plenty of quality time together, for which he was most grateful. Dining in their receiving room, no training time required, and the chance to talk about everything and anything was precious to him.

But there came a time when he realized he needed to be intimate with her once again. So much had transpired to make him feel the need to be connected to his mate, to celebrate life. They were healing both physically and emotionally; he found more of his strength returning each day, and his cock certainly had ideas of its own.

Edward had an idea while they were sitting together over a game of cards after they'd eaten supper and Peder had cleared the dishes. "How are you feeling this evening, dear wife?"

She paused with her hand halfway to the table. "I feel well, husband, and you?"

He grinned to himself but kept his countenance carefully blank. "I can't help but notice I'm missing something."

She looked at the cards he held, then around the room with a frown. "What would that be?"

He dropped a card on top of the one she'd played. "It's been too long since I've had a taste of your skin. Since I've felt the way you open to me, warm and wet. Entirely too long since I've had the pleasure of hearing the erotic sounds you make when I touch you between your legs or roll your tight pink buds in my fingers."

She made one of those sounds just then, shifting her legs and staring at the fingers he referenced as he casually placed the rest of his cards on the table.

"I want to sip from your juices, swallowing every drop of your arousal as I spear your core with my tongue."

Mesmerized by his every movement, she whimpered and waved a hand in front of her overheated face.

"After you fall apart, I want to take my time running my tongue over every dip and curve of your warrior's body."

"Edward," she gasped, her heart banging against her ribs. "No more. I cannot stand it."

He met her gaze. "Then join me in bed so I can fulfill both our wishes."

She sucked in air. "What if it's too soon? What if—"

"I know my body, and right now it says it wants you under me."

Isabella stood so quickly the cards on the table fluttered to the floor, her chair scraping back as she launched herself at her husband. He rose to catch her, crushing his mouth to hers. His tongue stroked across her lips, pushing into the warm velvet depths of her mouth, his breath mingling with hers. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted, and she tasted hungrily of his tongue, drawing him further within. Isabella furrowed her fingers through his hair, digging into his scalp and clasping his head to hers. They stumbled through the doorway and bumped into the clothes chest, somehow managing to make it to the bed.

Isabella yanked at his shirt, freeing it from the confines of his waistband. He helped her pull it over his head, then hissed when she closed her lips over one of his nipples. She scratched across his chest and around to his back, cherishing the warmth of life running under his skin. She cupped and squeezed his buttocks to bring his hardness in contact with her body, running her tongue over his throat when he moaned.

Edward pushed her hair over her shoulder and sucked on the skin behind her ear, flexing his hips as she ground her pelvis into his. She stood on her toes, breath fanning against his neck, as he felt his cock pulse in response to her heated core. He wanted to savor the intense fire throbbing through his veins, but he also wanted to push her down and slam into her. He settled for pulling at the hem of her dress and removing it, followed by taking her tunic off and tossing it in the corner. She stood bare and lovely before him, tall and lithe in her strength.

"On the bed," he ordered.

Her nipples were hard and straining in his direction, her chest flushed red and her lips swollen. She did as he directed and climbed onto the bed, affording him a view of her round bottom. His hand itched with the need to reach out and touch, so he did. He placed his palms over the lowest section of her spine and below, rubbing over the globes of her cheeks before she settled on her back. He joined her, kissing her breasts and feeling her body arch. She tunneled her hands back into his hair to hold his head to her chest when he laved his tongue over one nipple, tugging the other between his thumb and forefinger.

"Edward," she gasped.

He shifted, trailing kisses down her ribcage and across the span of her waist. Her muscles loosened, she let her legs fall open as he settled between her thighs.

"Pink and pretty," he murmured.

The flush covering her chest deepened at the shock of his words. He spread her with his fingers and went in with his tongue, mimicking the movements of his cock. Isabella cried out, fisting the sheets on either side of her. Experimenting, Edward licked her in various ways, flattening his tongue or curling it, all to hear the gasps and pleas fall from her lips. He knew he hit the right spot when she clenched around him, when her knees came up and her thighs tensed. He continued worshipping her in that manor, sucking her most intimate spot as she grew wetter.

"Oh!" she cried. "Oh my god!"

Satisfied that she was, well, satisfied, Edward kissed her inner thighs. His wife lay inert, a content smile on her face, as he moved up to pluck at her nipples. He enjoyed the way they looked and that he was capable of making her squirm when he touched them.

"How do I begin to repay you?" she muttered.

"You needn't."

Edward was busy putting his mouth wherever he could reach, so when Isabella began to fool with the waist of his trousers, he thought nothing of it. He lost track of his thoughts when she touched his tip, when she pushed him until he was on his back and studiously worked to remove the last few barriers of clothing. She repaid his attentions by kissing along the length of his cock, flicking out her tongue to taste him as he'd tasted her. She roamed her hands over his inner thighs until she caressed his most sensitive skin at the same time she lowered her mouth over his entire length.

He was positive there were explosions behind his eyelids. He'd never felt such pleasure, not even all the times he'd lost himself inside his wife's delectable body. The more she moved, the more he was positive he was going to lose what little control he held within his grasp.

"Isabella."

She looked up at the urgent tone of his voice, and he was met with the enticing sight of her lips wrapped around his shaft. She hesitated, but backed away a few inches. "I was enjoying myself."

"I was too, immensely, but I don't think you want this to end before it truly begins."

She crawled her way up his body, a gleam in her eyes. "What makes you think one time is all you have in you?"

He groaned as he felt her wetness surrounding him and gripped her hands when she sank down fully, taking him in slow and deep.

"We have never tried to do it any other way," he said. "I assumed—" He broke off on a gasp as she rolled her hips.

All other thoughts left his head. She lifted and lowered, her gaze never leaving his and their hands remaining joined. He realized how fucking lucky he was to have this gorgeous woman all to himself. She was his, for all of time. Not only because he wanted and needed her, but because she wanted and needed him in return.

He rose up to meet her, biting her lower lip and sucking it into his mouth, then rolling them and pushing into her as deep as he could go. Love and desire warred in her expression, filling him with a satisfaction so thorough he couldn't bear it. With one last thrust he spilled his seed, pressing firmly to her hips and leaning forward to capture her mouth softly with his.

He shifted to lay beside her, trying in vain to catch his breath. "That was _exactly_ what I needed."

"Mm. Me too, so thank you."

After a moment, she rose and headed to the ewer and bowl on the low table by the bed. He shifted to his side to watch her, taking the opportunity to run his gaze hungrily down her strong back, the nip of her waist, the flare of her hips, the curve of her backside, and the long sweep of her thighs glowing in the candlelight. "My love, you do look tempting."

She aimed a saucy wink over her shoulder. "You said something about once being all you had in you."

"I may have made a miscalculation."

She laughed and finished up. When she turned back to the bed, a frown flitted over her forehead. She reached for the mattress, giving him a tantalizing view of her breasts. "What's this?"

She picked up what she'd spotted glinting in the light of the flames, and recognition hit him. "It's your necklace. Here, I'll put it back on for you."

"Nay, the clasp is broken." She smirked as she showed him. "We were a tad rough."

While he laughed at that, she set the necklace on her dressing table and returned to the bed.

"Let me see if I can prove how wrong I was."

"I'll grant you that chance."

"You'll grant it, will you?" He pushed her down on her back, lowering his mouth to within inches of hers. "What if I simply take it?"

"You cannot take that which has already been freely given."

Edward kissed her to stop her from talking further, finding that she still tasted of the sherry she'd partaken after their meal. She responded eagerly, wrapping her legs around his waist and attempting to draw him in. He resisted, taking his time with running his open mouth along her throat and behind her ear. She squirmed, breathing hard, but he kept her pinned. He darted the tip of his tongue into the shell of her ear, and she whimpered.

"You do not play fair."

"Who said anything about fair?"

Isabella lifted her hips, attempting to make him enter her aching body. When he resisted, she groaned and fisted his hair. He merely moved his head to run his tongue along her pulse, finding it beating double-time.

"Give it to me," she demanded, tightening her grip on his hair.

He chuckled. "Nay."

He was rather enjoying her plight at the moment. Instead of giving her what she craved, he ran his left hand down her flank and wedged it between them to circle her wetness. She arched under him, bringing their lower halves tighter together. Realizing he couldn't have his cake and eat it too, he backed away enough to plunge two fingers inside her. She let out a strangled cry and gripped his wrist to hold his hand against her.

"Please. More."

Edward loved the way she lost control with him. He watched her face briefly, saw the emotions crossing it which ranged from pleasure to desperation. She bit her lip when he curled his fingers just so, and he leaned forward to take one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Edward!"

It was there just under the surface, the broken tether they both longed for that night. She shuddered, her inner walls clamping down on his fingers until he withdrew them to slip inside her. She cried out once more as he pumped deftly in and out.

"Open your eyes, Isabella. I want to see you."

She complied, prying open her heavy lids and meeting his hot gaze. She couldn't withstand it, the way his body pinned her to the mattress, the burning look in his eyes, and the tingling which had not stopped assaulting her nerve endings. She broke apart, clinging to him with the knowledge that he would put her back together. It didn't take him long to follow her into bliss, barely stopping himself from collapsing his entire weight on her body.

He picked up her hand and squeezed it. "Until the sun turns black in the sky."

"That is how long you will love me." She turned her head and kissed his shoulder. "And how long I will love you."


	24. Chapter 24

"Can you fix it?"

Isabella sat next to her sister the following morning at breakfast. The entire family was present in the dining hall for the first time in a fortnight, the loud buzz of conversation surrounding them.

Rosalie held the broken clasp close as she examined it. "I can have it fixed, of course, but I might have better luck getting you a new chain and blessing it."

Isabella worried her lower lip between her teeth. "Can I carry the drakkar in my pocket in the meantime for the same effect?"

Rosalie contemplated this. "It certainly could not hurt. I don't know if it's the same as wearing it. No one has ever tested the theory."

Edward leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table to see his sister-in-law around his wife. "What are the consequences of her not wearing it?"

"Well, she went for a goodly amount of time not wearing it when she gave it to you. Her immortality will slowly reverse itself, but I believe the process speeds up the longer the amulet is not worn."

Isabella frowned. "So, I won't suddenly become an old woman in the time it takes for you to return it to me?"

"Nay, but I shall hurry, nonetheless." Rosalie pocketed the broken necklace, returning the charm to her sister.

"That would be odd," Edward commented. "To see you in the form of your true age."

Isabella's frown deepened. "I daresay none of us would like that very much, as I am well past the age of a normal lifespan."

Edward's eyes widened. "How old are you, exactly?"

She cast her gaze toward the table, fingering a scratch in the wood. She had long hoped he would never ask her that question. "One hundred and fifty-seven."

Her words were so quiet he had to strain in her direction to hear them. "The things you must have seen."

"Aye."

"The knowledge you must possess."

"Aye." When it became apparent he wasn't going to revolt from her or expect her visage to turn wrinkly and gray, she looked up at his awed expression.

"That's astonishing. And in all that time, no man ever caught your eye?"

She gave him a warm smile. "None but you. I do not believe you can possibly comprehend the relief I felt when I came to realize how much I care for you. I was afraid something was wrong with me."

"That's so long to live alone." Edward picked up her hands, softly kissing her knuckles.

"Aye. It was difficult, but I had things to occupy my mind. It wasn't until you grew up and it didn't appear we would be matched when I truly became restless." Isabella moved in closer, her lips hovering inches from his. "Now I have you."

"Save it for the bedchamber," Emmett remarked from down the table.

Ignoring him, Isabella kissed her husband gently and pulled back. "Truthfully, it does not disgust you to think of my age?"

"Nay." His brow beetled. "I had not thought about it before our wedding day, considering that I did not know of your immortality. After that, it was an aspect of yours which I merely accepted as a matter of fact."

"Does it make sense to you?" Isabella barely noticed when others in the hall began to get up and leave, so absorbed was she in the conversation about their heritage.

"Carlisle explained it all. How there was a prophecy, only your Mother knew nothing of it until a visitor came to pay her respects after Rosalie's birth. The only knowledge anyone had of the sword before that consisted of the Blood Prophecy stating it belonged to you, the royal family of the True-Sworn."

Isabella picked up the tale. "At that time, they thought the value of the sword lay in its creation and the materials of which it's made. The household rarely became ill, but they thought it due to the pleasant climate here in Stormcoast. However, the woman who visited told Mother her newborn baby had gifts beyond belief, and Esme had only to search the old scrolls for the truth."

Edward looked thoughtful. "Your mother must be quite old, as well."

"Mm." Isabella took a sip of her drink and went back to the story. "She waited until Rosalie's wedding day to become immortal herself. She knew how it could be done, but not the ramifications. She raised the three of us and saw us happy and grown before we were allowed to know about the secrets. She did worry about me, since I didn't have a mate. Her tradition for her daughters was to make the change with the spouse on their wedding day, but I reached that age with no signs pointing to matrimony."

"She took a chance, then, on everyone being healthy and safe through this process. Immortality is not necessarily a prize as much as a burden."

Isabella nodded. "Mother went first, but on the same day as Rosalie, Emmett, and Father."

"All Rosalie has to do is say a few words over the item?" he confirmed.

"Essentially."

"And you are the only daughter who doesn't hold any magic."

Isabella bristled at his statement. It had always been a sore spot for her, the fact that she had taken so long to find a mate and lacked any specific talents. The fact that she was so different from her sisters. So incredibly ordinary.

"ʼTis true," she answered curtly.

"But you have other talents and qualities which make you special."

She sighed. There was no use being angry with him when he hadn't meant any harm. "You would think such a thing. You are my mate, after all."

He squeezed her hand in understanding and changed the subject. "Have you spoken to Mother recently about the prisoner?"

"Mikael is languishing beneath the keep for the time being. I know what she desires to do, but it wars with her sense of right and wrong."

"Ha! As if he deserves such considerations."

Isabella studied her husband's countenance; he had regained a pallor once lost, and his eyes shone brighter than emeralds once again. He was fully rested, recovered, and he would suffer no lasting ill effects from his injuries. Her mother was fine, too, healed and back to her usual self. But, did any of that negate the trouble Mikael had caused? The lives lost could not be placed solely on Mikael's treachery, but he was an instrumental piece in the deception which allowed The Forsaken the chance to gain the upper hand. If not for Mikael, their success against the True-Sworn would not have been as likely or as thorough.

"I agree with you, husband, but Mother thinks at all times of the greater good above the desires of the few."

"Then he will gain forgiveness? That would be unthinkable."

She was shaking her head before he even finished speaking. "Nay, but she has considered leaving him in prison rather than executing him."

"She took swift action after discovering the other traitors. Why be lenient with Mikael?"

"She blames herself, thinking she should have seen it coming or meted punishment at the first hint that he was dirty. Mother believes she should have accepted Tanja's offer to execute him after our first ride out turned fruitless."

"She can't take everything on her shoulders," he protested.

"As the chieftess, she can and does take all responsibility. It has been so for as long as I can remember. I have told her; Alise has told her. Rosalie has certainly made her opinion known quite vociferously."

"And Father?"

Now Isabella sat with her side resting against the table, her body angled to face her mate. "Father has changed since the battle. Have you noticed it?"

Automatically, Edward's gaze roamed the room in search of the man he considered his father. "He seems most reluctant to leave Mother's side."

"Aye. He has said many things about that night. He regrets not beheading Caius immediately, though we have told him we understand his urge to make the man suffer."

"I have had a similar conversation with him, wherein he told me he wished he had taken more time with torturing Caius."

Her brows lifted. "He is at odds with himself."

"I must agree."

"I know not what any of us can do to make him see he had the right to choose whichever path he thought best in that instance."

Edward took up the hand she rested on the table, playing with her fingers. "I cannot imagine the way he felt seeing his wife with an ax blade buried in her heart."

There was a commotion from behind them, and they turned at the intrusion. Isabella stood at the sight of her father, normally so calm and composed, looking wild-eyed and holding Mikael by the scruff of his neck.

"This man is a traitor!"

His words echoed throughout the room, and nobody moved. Edward looked at his wife to gauge her reaction. She looked confused.

"I should have acted more swiftly with the man who attempted to kill your chieftess. I should have beheaded him the moment I realized what he'd done. Now this man relaxes in prison instead of facing his due."

He shoved Mikael until he fell, and the smaller man crawled rapidly across the floor, imploring the nearest warrior for help. Eleazar stared uncomprehendingly down at him, then back up at Carlisle.

"This man is guilty; we all know it. He told Isabella he provided inside information to The Forsaken for the sole purpose of taking her as his own mate."

"Father—" she began, but he silenced her with a motion of his hand.

"He is guilty."

Carlisle withdrew his battle ax from its place at his side, and several people in the hall shouted in his direction. Eleazar stepped between Carlisle and Mikael with his hands up.

"Your highness, I would never presume to tell you what to do, but you know our chieftess has not reached a conclusion on this man's fate."

"Spare me!" Mikael cried from his place on the floor. "I was a fool, but please don't kill me!"

"You deserve to die, that much is true," Isabella said as she approached, thinking of her own disgust for him and his actions. "But Eleazar speaks the truth. Mother has the ultimate say in what happens to this scum, and she hasn't made a final ruling."

"I don't care!" Carlisle bellowed. "There is no honor in sitting back and allowing someone such as this to breathe for one more second!"

"Father, please."

He ignored Isabella and made a move to go around her and Eleazar.

"Demon-Hide."

At the sound of his battle name and the acidic tone in which it was spoken, Carlisle froze.

"Place this prisoner back in his cell and see me in the war room."

Esme left the dining hall through the same door she'd entered without any doubt that her orders would be carried out. Still, Carlisle hesitated.

"Father, please do as she says." All Isabella could focus on was how much trouble he would be in and how in the world her mother could reconcile his actions with the fact that he was her husband.

"I'll take him back, your highness," Eleazar offered. "You go and speak with Esme."

He nodded dumbly, barely focused on those around him any longer.

As the dining hall cleared out, Isabella and Edward went back to their own chambers where she paced up and down the length of the sitting room.

"I don't know what he was thinking, pulling a stunt like that."

Edward watched her from the couch, but made no move to interfere with her manic stride. "He's thinking that he can't believe he didn't see how Caius was a traitor beforehand. He's thinking that his pride rides on knowing these things in enough time to protect his wife. It's one thing to allow her to be in charge, to support her and her every thought and judgment. It's another to sit back while she's murdered, for all intents and purposes. Caius had no knowledge of the immortality running through your mother, and he wanted nothing more than to assassinate her in order to gain favor with our enemy. Do you understand how Father would have felt over that?"

She stopped moving to stare at him. "This is about his pride? Are you serious?"

He put his palms up. "On the one hand, he accepts that she is in charge, even celebrates it. On the other hand, he struggles with not being capable of overruling her when he believes her to be wrong."

"He has the right to disagree with her, and does."

"He grieves over the mistakes they both made, and he wrestles with the way to fix what went wrong when it can't be fixed."

With a sound of frustration, she dropped onto the couch beside him. "He risked his neck over his feelings?"

"I didn't say it was a wise move." He shifted closer to kiss her on the temple. "Don't you harbor ill feelings toward those who injured me?"

"Of course."

"And you'd change it if you could? Kill them before they could kill me?"

She shuddered. "Don't speak of yourself and death in the same sentence." He waited silently until she relented. "Fine, I see your point. We all wish we'd rooted out the traitors before they had the chance to act."

"Mother will be fair with him, aye?"

Isabella settled into his side, sighing when he slipped an arm around her. "I hope so."

"Then maybe they can level justice together, as the team they are meant to be."

"Sometimes I can't fathom how I spent so many years on this earth without you."

He kissed the top of her head and cherished the weight of her against him. "Now you never have to wonder again."

* * *

**Is everyone staying safe?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wild-Claw—Tanja**

**Demon-Hide—Carlisle **

* * *

There remained a palpable sense of tension throughout the citadel as Isabella and Edward went from the dining hall to the training field the following day. The whispers of Carlisle's actions had spread far and wide, and everyone down to the young kitchen attendants knew what had transpired. Esme had not felt the need to share the consequences of the actions taken, and Isabella discovered that the unknown put her on edge.

The warriors were meeting to train for the first time in a full moon's cycle. Esme hadn't told them why, specifically, just that they were expected out on the field after they broke their fast.

The princesses, high paladins, archwarriors, warriors, and mercenaries gathered together in a loose circle. Their numbers were down to eighteen, a fact which Isabella tried not to focus upon. Katrina managed to heal in approximately the same amount of time as Edward, though Garrett had taken longer. There had been no training since the attack on their home, and they were all bound to be rusty.

Esme and Carlisle came walking toward them across the grass, appearing as a united front. Carlisle's expression was impossible to read from that distance, but Isabella was happy to see them together whether they were actually in harmony or not.

"Today we train," Esme announced as they reached the gathered group. "Though we defeated our opponents, it was by a narrow margin. Before the midday meal, we will have a war council where we may speak freely of what is to come."

Isabella frowned. What was to come? There had been no word, not even a hint, of anything more happening. She tried to catch her mother's eye, but Esme merely instructed them to pair off and spar one-on-one.

Edward had grown used to attempting to bludgeon his wife with his mace, and it no longer bothered him to think he might hurt her. He'd never managed more than a few glancing blows previously because she was swift with her shield. Not for the first time, he noted it must be from her decades of experience. As they worked together to get back into the rhythm of battle, he tried several times to distract her enough to slip past her defenses.

When he wound up on his ass for the third time, she leaned over him. "Why do you insist on a tactic you know will not work?"

"Persistence is the key."

He accepted the hand she offered and hoisted himself off the grass. His flank smarted where he'd hit the ground with jarring force.

"More like bullheadedness."

He snorted. "So says my stubborn wife."

She smirked at him and lifted her shield. "Care to have your ass kicked again?"

"Bring it on."

He'd gotten up for the fifth time when he finally found a modicum of success. He managed to push her back past their imaginary boundary line, if not knock her on her tail.

"Ha!"

She inclined her head in acknowledgment. "Well done."

They paused with their weapons poised midair when Esme called out, "We'll break now."

Though he was sweaty, Isabella threw an arm around Edward's waist and walked with him toward the keep. Trepidation crept up her spine the farther they moved, though she couldn't put her finger on the reason for it. Her parents appeared to be in accord once again, but she knew they could be faking it as a show of unity. If there was something to discuss at a war council, then her mother knew things she had not yet shared with the others.

"I can see the cogs turning in your mind," Edward murmured as they reached the double doors at the back of the main building.

"I cannot help worrying over Mother and Father and whatever she thinks is coming."

"The faster we clean up and go to the war room, the faster you shall have your answers."

"Aye."

She entered the door Edward held for her and they quickly made their way to their bedchamber. The two copper tubs were waiting for them, and they wasted no time on frivolities. Once bathed and clothed in a linen dress, Isabella pulled her hair over her shoulder and twisted it into one fat braid. With her husband's hand in hers, she walked to the war room with a sense of dread churning in her gut.

"Thank you for joining me," Esme said as they crowded around the table in the center of the room and Jasper closed the door. "I want to keep everyone abreast of the actions going on behind the scenes."

She paused to allow the hum of voices to die down. "As you might be aware, I have not yet publicly sentenced Mikael of Stagbreak. However, after speaking with Wild-Claw, I hereby decree that she will make the ruling herself. This is my final judgment on the matter."

Isabella looked at Tanja, standing in the back near the door. She did not make eye contact with anyone.

"Some time ago, Demon-Hide wrote to our neighbors over the mountains because he and I were seeking help in defeating The Forsaken." Esme pressed her hands to the table. "Unfortunately, the response we received was not neighborly, to say the least."

"What have they said?" Rosalie asked.

"They want the sword."

Silence reigned for several moments after Carlisle's statement.

"This is somehow not surprising," Emmett said. "Apparently our lot in life is to defend ourselves against thieves."

"The Prophecy of The First Blood reveals our family holding onto the sword long into the future," Alise pointed out.

To this, Jasper said, "Doesn't keep us from fighting off those who don't understand how it works."

"True," Alise said on a sigh.

"The Ironbound Clan has made it known they are coming for us." Carlisle ran his hand over his beard. "They are our closest neighbor, but they have the mountain between us with which to contend."

"What, did they send out an invitation for a casual meeting where we are meant to hand the sword over without argument?" Emmett asked Esme.

"Nay." She shook her head at Emmett's description. "By all appearances, they plan to make their way here within the fortnight with the intention of taking it by force."

"Then we'll meet them with _our_ force," Emmett declared.

The others made noises of agreement.

"But we have fewer warriors than we once did."

Everyone nodded at Edward's assessment. Esme focused on him. "I am aware, but we have to defend our citizens."

"If I may speak freely?" Edward waited for Esme's nod. "We have attendants who are old enough, strong enough, to fight. Three who are certainly old enough"—he had to raise his voice over the dissenters expressing their outrage—"and more who are not as old but might be willing."

Esme held up a hand, and silence resumed. She looked Edward directly in the eyes. "I have followed traditions so far down this one path that I fear it may have cost us too much. Though the rule has always been that only mates are allowed to ride into battle, times are dangerous." Now she gazed around the room, meeting the eyes of each warrior in turn. "We need every willing and able body to defend us now, or surely we will perish."

The group erupted again, several defending the old way of life while others saw the necessity of making a few changes in order to survive. After a few moments, Esme held up a hand yet again. The arguing echoed into quietude.

"It doesn't even have to be a permanent change, but I will make the decision which benefits us all. As I have done for centuries, so will I do for eternity." Esme strode from the room with Carlisle trailing behind her.

Isabella was left wondering what the hell they were supposed to do from there.

"We should return to our rooms," Edward said in her ear.

She nodded and grasped his hand in hers as she moved numbly to their private chambers. Edward was correct, this she knew, and she was glad her mother saw it, as well. It was disheartening that so many others disagreed.

Once they were inside their sitting room, she leaned heavily against the door. "Another fight."

"And so soon."

With a sigh, she crossed the room and sat on the couch. Knowing he would follow her, she tilted her head to Edward's shoulder when he sat beside her.

"I don't want this."

He shook his head. "Neither do I."

"We have barely recovered from one devastating war, and here we are facing another one."

"The men; Felix, James, and Demetri. They'll join us. They would have defended the citadel if they could have broken out of the storage room they were locked in."

She knew he was right. It was the only way; the best solution. And yet . . . "There will be many who will make it their mission to ensure this doesn't happen."

"That would be foolish."

She heaved a sigh of frustration. "Aye."

"We should join the others for the meal."

At his suggestion, Isabella stood and headed for the door. She ensured he followed before locking the door, having the same nagging feeling as before that things would never quite be the same as they once were.

The True-Sworn warriors were adept at leaving the issues they discussed in the war room where they belonged, ensuring there was no drama at the table. As the meal neared an end, Edward spoke in low tones to his wife.

"Do you remember when you rode out the first time and I knew something was not right?" At her nod, he continued. "And when we left together the second time, I knew it would turn out disastrous."

She recalled thinking it was first-time jitters. "What are you saying?"

"When it came time to rescue you, I knew you could escape the city on your own but that you would need our help to make it back through the forest. When we searched Blackthorn, I knew we would find you. I knew the outcome would be favorable."

"So you have accurate intuition." Isabella thought about this. "You have a gift."

"I do not know if it is a gift, exactly, but I have come to realize that I don't merely experience a sinking feeling each time we go off to battle."

"It's specific to the occasion?"

"I believe so." He took her hand, kissed the back of it. "For instance, now I feel very strongly that if we allow more men to join us as warriors, we will succeed against the Ironbound. Otherwise, it will be another disaster."

"I see."

"And you," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I have a strange feeling about you."

Now she turned to face him. "Me?"

"Aye." He kissed her temple. "Something is changing."

She could easily lose herself in him when he spoke to her in that lulling tenor. "We are the same, perhaps stronger, than we were."

"Not that type of change." He squinted. "I cannot put my finger on it."

"Well, you have me intrigued. I've always been the boring one without talents, as you know." She attempted to keep the bitterness from her voice. "I would welcome a change in me if it meant gaining something of merit."

"You have a keen mind, Isabella. You are instrumental in assisting your mother with her decisions."

"I know I'm smart, Edward, and strong, but so are my sisters and the other warrior women."

He dragged a fingertip along the sharp edge of her jaw. "Perhaps you do not see yourself clearly."

A delicious shudder ran down her spine. "I see myself without the skewed vision love brings, as you so obviously do not."

He shrugged. "You can hardly blame me for thinking you created the universe, placing the moon in the night sky and giving us the sun to light our lives."

"I think our mealtime is over." Her breathing was coming a little faster, a familiar sensation forming in the pit of her belly.

"If you insist."

"Come." She rose, extending a hand. "I require a nap."

"I doubt you'll be getting much sleep," he muttered.

Once inside their private world, he took his time undressing her. He pulled the cord from the end of her braid, letting the mass of her hair spread through his hands. She arched with need, the desire for him pulsing in her veins. There was never going to be a time when she felt she'd had enough, that she was full and no longer craved him with a desperation which stole her breath. Each plane, each line and curve, called out for her to touch, to stroke. His heart beat steadily under her palm as she braced herself to tilt up for a kiss. With the sounds of the castle moving around them, they came together. Rising like the tide, he took her higher with him, never stopping as she fell off the other side.

With each smooth motion, she felt it building again. Wanting him to fall with her, she matched every pace and movement until he called her name.

With his lungs laboring and his face buried in her hair as it spilled across the pillow, he felt whole.

"Great nap."

He chuckled. "Aye."

And though he was sated and happy for the time being, there was someone else coming to take that away from them. As Emmett had said, perhaps it was their fate to fight for the sword for eternity.

* * *

**It's hard to believe there are only a few chapters left.**


	26. Chapter 26

They resumed an almost-forgotten routine, the one where they trained day in and day out and fell exhausted into bed in the evenings. Esme allowed Felix, James, and Demetri to train alongside the warriors. They showed potential, a fact which did not surprise Edward. He'd trained alongside them when they were all attendants, and he knew of their strength. They were all fortunate that these men had what it took to join the others on the battlefield and not make fools of themselves.

Time was running out for them, but they had some idea what to expect. When the Ironbound came over the mountain, the sentinels on watch would spot them approaching. Since they were neighbors and the leader Corin and his mate Renata used to be their friends, they had more intel about this clan than there had been on The Forsaken. They knew them to consist of twenty well-disciplined warrior men and women. Therefore, the True-Sworn had to be prepared to fight against the other clan's might and brawn.

Edward knew they would win; there was less of a sense of foreboding as the first time they went off to war. Still, he worried about Isabella for a reason he could not name. Apprehension settled between his shoulder blades, despite the fact that she'd proven time and again her ability to take care of herself. She'd escaped The Butcher before Edward and the rest of the clan arrived, after all, and would have rescued Alise and the other women given a few more minutes. Isabella had never been seriously injured in a battle, and she could certainly kick her husband's ass.

And yet.

With a frown marring his forehead, Edward made his way into the attendants' quarters to find Felix. He felt a small sense of nostalgia as he looked around the space where he'd essentially grown up. He couldn't remember a time before he was an attendant; he couldn't even remember his parents, really. He and Garrett were in the care of an abbey until the citadel came looking for more boys to help out in the kitchens. He couldn't recall exactly how his parents died, but he knew they'd been ill for a long time. Edward had to take care of himself and his brother until the abbot agreed to take them in, so it had long been in his nature to care for his family members. Nothing changed within the sanctity of the cenobium. In truth, it was harder work than what he'd been asked to perform once he and Garrett came to Sandhorne Stronghold.

"Felix," he said as he spotted the large man moving swiftly down the hall.

Felix paused and turned back to Edward. "Yes, your highness?"

"Gods, don't call me that," he replied with a chuckle. "I merely came to ask if you and the others felt well trained for the upcoming battle."

"I do believe so, but I can ask the others to be certain, your highness."

Edward glanced around. "There's no one within earshot, so please call me Edward."

Felix nodded, shifting the load of laundry he held in a basket. "Well, Edward, then I'll inform you that Benjamin, Tyler, and Jens wish to fight as well."

Edward pondered this. "I'd have to seek permission from the chieftess, Felix."

"Aye, but she listens to you."

"It's more that she listens to Isabella, and my wife tends to back me up." He hoped it wasn't jealousy he heard in the other man's voice. They needed to work as a unit when they faced their enemy. "I am fortunate, but I do not wish to rub it in anyone's face."

Felix looked at his shoes. "I once thought myself to be in love with the archwarrior Tanja, but she prefers to be alone. I have no desire to rise above my station, your—Edward. If I choose a sentinel as a mate and she accepts me, I will remain an attendant."

"You must tread carefully and not speak of your intentions to any of them, Felix."

"Nay, I would not."

"But one of them catches your eye?" Edward prompted.

Now Felix looked up with rosy cheeks. "Aye, the new sentinel, Gianna. She fought bravely when The Forsaken broke down the gate; I have heard the story."

Edward heard she'd been sent to hide with the attendants due to a lack of skill, but he did not voice that thought aloud. "Good for you, Felix."

"Alas, I must wait for her to take notice of me."

"Perhaps you can find yourself seated near her at meal times. You can certainly strike up a conversation with her. She's not one of the royal family."

"You are right." He stuck out his hand, and Edward shook it. "I will ask the others if they are comfortable with their skill level."

"And I will ask if the younger men can join us in the fight."

They said their farewells, and Edward followed the familiar hall to the back door of his chambers. He found Isabella napping, her hair unbound and spread around her on the pillow. The usual surge of love and protectiveness enveloped him, alongside that new and unwelcome sensation.

There was nothing needing attention until the evening meal came around, so Edward undressed and climbed into the bed with Isabella, who stirred and curled into his side when he joined her. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arm around her and breathed in her scent. There was something poignant about the warrior strength which ran through her veins, contradicting with the soft woman cuddling with him in her sleep.

He glanced down to see the drakkar necklace once again resting in the hollow of her throat. He was relieved that Rosalie had replaced the chain as promised and done so quickly. None of them wanted to know what would happen if Isabella suddenly began aging. He thought about the fact that he would eventually be older than any living human, but it was such a vast subject that he shied away from it. As long as his wife and his brother stayed alive, he could accept outliving everyone he knew.

Isabella stretched one leg over his, and he ran his fingers down her thigh. He checked to see if she'd awoken, but her eyes remained closed. It didn't mean she slept, nor did it mean he had to stop touching her. With a light touch, he dragged his fingers back up her leg until he found her satiny inner thigh. She blew out a loud breath when he circled his thumb there, and he knew she was awake.

"Don't stop," she said when he paused.

"Wasn't planning on it," he replied.

"Good." She shifted her leg higher, rubbing it against his cock.

He groaned. "That's not a proper nap."

"I've slept long enough."

She took him in her hands, stroking up and down as he lifted his hips in time with her movements. She kissed his neck, licking at it and nibbling up to his ear, then continued to tug gently on his cock as he breathed out her name.

"Come here."

She obeyed, sitting up and throwing her leg over his waist, sinking down on him, gasping and throwing her head back at the sensation of being filled.

"So hard."

He reached up to her breasts, pulling on her nipples as they peaked and thrusting to meet her movements. She shuddered into an orgasm, clenching her legs around him and gripping his hands for balance.

He sat up, kissing her deeply and sweeping his tongue between her lips. She cried out into his mouth when he circled and rocked his hips.

"Too much," she panted. "It feels too good."

"Is there such a thing?"

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she arched against him. She trembled continuously, alternately gasping and crying out. He held her head so their foreheads touched as he pressed his hips up, feeling a tightening in his sac.

"Oh gods," she said, repeating it as he continued his movements.

When he came, he wrapped her up in his arms and buried his face in her neck, squeezing her tightly to his sweaty body.

"What in the name of everything holy was that?" he asked.

She shook her head. "The pleasure didn't stop." She shivered. "It's still there, even now."

He pulled away and swept her hair off her face. "Until the sun turns black in the sky."

She nodded and kissed him. "Until the sun turns black in the sky."

They bathed before dinner, joining everyone at the long tables set up in the dining hall. There was an air of expectation, though Edward wondered if he were the only person who felt it. He purposely sat beside Esme in order to keep his promise to Felix.

"Mother, I hear from the fighting attendants that a few other young men wish to join us."

Esme glanced over at Edward. "Aren't they too young?"

"The three in question are sixteen summers."

She shook her head. "Too young."

He thought he would ask again at a later date, but time was running out.

The meal was nearly over when the warning sound came from outside the citadel. They heard three successive horn blasts, and it seemed as though the warriors rose as one to move rapidly in the direction of their living quarters, each of them gathering their armor in seconds.

They met in the main hall, Edward taking a second to glance at the places where the damage had recently been fixed. No blood remained on the floors, and the front door had been repaired.

"Archers to the bulwark!" Esme called out. "Defend our home, defend our way of life, and defend the sword!"

She and Carlisle went through the doors first, followed by Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and then Edward and Isabella. The archwarriors followed them, and the rest of the defenders of the keep came last.

They saw them halfway down the mountain, a horde of men and women riding toward them with banners flying. Jasper, Tanja, and Irina went to the top of the wall while the remainder of the True-Sworn headed for the stables to mount up, then moved to the main gate.

Renee stood on the bastion, her sword pointed downward and her shield in front of her. She shouted at the approaching warriors as they drew closer.

"Do you come in peace?"

The answering call was impossible for Edward to hear.

"You do not have permission to enter this stronghold!" Renee shouted.

There came a war cry, sent up by the entirety of the Ironbound clan. Edward heard the sound of hooves tearing up the earth as they charged the gate.

"Hold!" Esme yelled to her warriors.

"Halt!" Renee shouted at the Ironbound.

Edward watched the archers raise their bows and release arrows, their synchronicity smooth and deadly.

Screams of pain came floating over the wall, but the archers didn't stop their assault. A few arrows from the Ironbound made it over the wall, and the True-Sworn raised their shields in protection.

"Hold!" Esme shouted once more.

She watched Renee for signs of what happened on the other side of the defensive wall. Renee shook her head, and Esme raised one hand.

The sound of the mountain clan hitting the wall was nearly deafening. The wooden gate shook but did not yield, and they tried again.

"It's holding!" Renee shouted down to Esme.

"Bring us your chieftess and we'll let you live!"

Isabella shook her head. "Bunch of crazies."

The Ironbound shouted obscenities, but they could not make it through the gate. Unfortunately for them, it had been reinforced after The Forsaken broke it down. Though they banged on it with their battering ram, it remained whole.

"What do we do now?" Edward asked quietly.

"We wait for the chieftess to give us instruction."

"We want to talk to the chieftess!" someone shouted.

Renee shook her head. "Nay!"

"Peace!" someone else yelled. "We want peace!"

"Shut your mouth, woman!"

Edward looked at Isabella, amused by this shouted exchange on the other side of the wall.

"Give us amnesty!" the woman screamed.

"Shut your hole!" the man bellowed.

Jasper aimed and released an arrow. He waited for the answering scream of agony to pass before asking, "Is it peace you're after?"

"Aye!" the crowd shouted.

Jasper looked at Esme. "What say ye?"

Esme sighed. "If they lay down their weapons, we will allow them through."

Renee said, "Our chieftess has granted mercy. Lay down your weapons, and we will permit you to enter. I warn you now; one wrong move, and I'll gut you from crotch to throat."

* * *

**Do you think they should give them a chance?**


	27. Chapter 27

Isabella stood by her mother's side while the remaining members of the Ironbound clan discussed a peace treaty. Several of the clanspeople died from Jasper, Tanja, and Irina's arrows, leaving sixteen warriors behind. Renata was the one who asked for amnesty from the other side of the wall. Corin hadn't wanted peace, he wanted eternal life through the powers of the Ember Sword, and he wanted it at any cost.

"Corin never listened to anyone else's opinion. It is good he's dead," Renata told Esme without remorse. "We couldn't convince him to put aside this crazy idea of attempting to break in and steal the sword."

"Those who work for peace may have it. Do you wish to remain here and build new lives, or do you wish to return home?" Esme looked at the handful of people gathered in the war room.

"Many of us wish to remain here, chieftess, at your discretion."

Esme studied the other woman's face, then looked at those who nodded. "How many men and women?"

"Seven men and nine women. Some of them have children back home over the mountain, so you understand their wish to return."

"Of course." Esme turned to Isabella. "Do you think we have room for so many new warriors?"

Isabella crossed her arms over her chest, silently questioning her mother's choices. They might have been friends with the Ironbound at one time, but friends did not betray one another. "We have five empty rooms in total, for couples or singles. Not all of them can stay."

Esme nodded at her daughter and turned back to Renata. "There is your answer. Five couples or five individuals, whichever you decide. Are you in command now?"

Renata looked pensive, glancing at the others. "I do not know this for certain, so I will have to speak to the others. Afton was next in line, but he also perished. Those who died alongside him were Gustavo and Yvette."

"Will you send them off to sea from our shores, or bring them back home for their final farewell?" Esme asked.

"I will also ask this question of my fellow clan members. I will get back to you when I know something."

"In the meantime," Isabella said, "you may join us in the dining hall."

"My thanks, princess."

Renata inclined her head; she and the others followed Esme from the room. Isabella went last, deciding that though she felt that she could trust Renata, it would be prudent to keep an eye on all of them. As they exited, Renee joined them from just outside the room.

Renata found the few who hadn't joined the discussion at one of the tables and headed in their direction, but the first thing Isabella noticed was one of the Ironbound women sitting beside Edward. If that had been all she was doing, Isabella would like to think she would have reacted differently to the sight. Instead, the redhead had a tight grip on Edward's forearm, and he was shaking his head and pulling away.

Isabella marched over and snatched the woman up by a handful of hair. She came up hissing and grasping the back of her head.

"Mine," Isabella snarled.

The other woman glared. "Let me go, bitch."

"You will leave the citadel now and not come back, or I will show you what a bitch I can be."

Renata hurried to Isabella's side. "Makenna, what is the matter with you? These people are generously offering their home and their food. Leave the married men alone."

Makenna spit in the general direction of Renata. "You will make a terrible leader."

"Since you will not be staying, feel free to create your own hierarchy back home," Renata said.

Isabella let the woman go, and Renee escorted her from the hall. Isabella noticed Makenna left the hall rubbing the back of her head and couldn't help being amused. When Isabella sat beside Edward, she stared directly into his troubled green eyes.

"I was telling her to leave me be, that I'm mated, but she refused to listen."

"Aye, and you are too sweet to kick anyone out." She kissed him. "I have to protect what's mine."

"That was amazing," he said into her ear, pulling her closer to his side.

"I'm happy you thought so. I feel a little foolish."

"Don't. I would have handled it, but it was more fun to watch you do it."

She leaned into him. "I'm so tired. The adrenaline rush of earlier has left us and we didn't even get to fight."

"Get to?"

"Aye, you know I enjoy a good tussle."

He hummed. "You tussled with me earlier this afternoon."

Isabella snickered.

"I apologize for Makenna's behavior," Renata said, sitting beside Isabella. "She prefers men who are already taken."

"That seems like a bad idea."

"Yes," she replied. "She is constantly getting into fights."

"Maybe I should have fought her instead of telling her to leave."

"Renee might have beat you to it," Edward said.

Isabella saw Renee come back inside alone. "Oh, she doesn't trust any of them in the slightest."

"She is wise," Renata said. "Some of the Ironbound are not trustworthy, and I won't ask them to stay. I would recommend that Randall and Charlotte, Henri and Siobhan, Diego, and Heidi stay. They will make good assets to those who live here currently."

"And yourself?" Isabella asked.

"Aye. I was not happy with my match, but I did not have a say in the matter. I prefer the way it works here, where women have a choice." Renata accepted the plate a kitchen attendant handed to her.

"Not just _a_ choice, but _the_ choice. No man may make an offer of marriage, and parents may not set up arrangements for their children. In addition to that, the royal family cannot choose a mate unless he has shown valor."

Renata looked between Edward and Isabella. "Then how did you come to be matched?"

"Edward and his brother saved the sword from traitors who tried to steal it. It was remarkable."

"And now you are expecting a child?" Renata asked.

Isabella froze with her hand halfway to the ewer of water. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I apologize. Is it a secret?"

Edward leaned forward to stare at Renata. "From everyone, including us. Of what do you speak?"

"Well, she has a certain aura surrounding her. ʼTis a gift of mine to see these things."

Edward shifted his gaze to Isabella. "This must be the feeling I had about you."

She felt immovable. Stunned wasn't even an adequate description for her feelings. "But, we can't have children. It's impossible."

"I don't know what to say to that. I have no knowledge of your ways, but I can see that you are, indeed, carrying a child."

"I need to speak with my sister." On numb legs, Isabella stood, unsure how she would walk when she couldn't feel her body.

"Sweetheart, sit down. I'll find her."

"Rosalie," she clarified. "I need to speak with her."

"I'll bring them both." Edward walked away, his heart in his throat. How could something like this happen?

He found Alise and Rosalie at a table with a few of the sentinels. He cleared his throat, clasping his hands in front of him. "Pardon me, Alise, Rosalie, but, um, Isabella needs you."

Rising immediately, Alise asked, "Is something the matter?"

"I'm not certain."

Rosalie stood quickly as well, and the three of them headed for Isabella.

"Sister, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked, standing beside Isabella and taking her hand.

Isabella didn't move. "Renata says I'm pregnant."

"What?"

Alise sat down. "That isn't possible."

"That's what I said."

Rosalie frowned deeply. "You're not moving; are you okay?"

"Nay, I don't think I am."

"How did this happen?" Edward asked.

"My necklace."

"What?" Rosalie asked again.

"My necklace broke. I went without it for days."

Alise popped her hand over her mouth. "So if we want children, we just have to take off our amulets?"

"I have no idea." Rosalie sat beside her sisters and contemplated the consequences of what they were saying. "I have thought for a very long time of what it would be like to have children."

"Technically, we represent the end of the royal line," Alise said.

"Or so we thought." Isabella brought her head around to look at Edward. "How do you feel about this?"

"Does it matter how I feel? You're more affected than I."

"But you married me thinking we couldn't have children."

"I'm not unhappy, if that's what you're asking. I was content for it to be only the two of us when I thought that was all it could ever be. Now, I'll be happy for it to be the three of us."

Isabella gripped his shoulders. "You're an amazing husband."

"I am what you made me."

Rosalie waved her hands. "Please, stop before you make me ill."

"Rosalie," Alise admonished. "Be nice." She turned to Isabella. "There is a midwife in town. We will fetch her if you wish."

Isabella was already shaking her head. "There's no need for it right now. As soon as Renata said the words, I felt the truth of it. Edward has sensed a change, I have felt more tired, and a few other things." She didn't need to tell them of her encounter with Edward earlier in the day and the way every nerve ending vibrated with pleasure more intense than she'd ever experienced.

"Have you felt any sickness?" Alise asked.

"Nay."

"She is not very far along," Renata interjected. "Or she would be showing."

"She's right," Isabella mumbled. "It was what, a month ago that my necklace broke?"

Rosalie ran a hand down her sister's hair. "Give or take. Are you positive you're okay with this?"

"I don't have a choice but to be okay with it." She sucked in a breath and blew it out slowly. "I'm merely stunned because I never thought it was possible to be a mother. Now I have to consider the idea, and it's overwhelming."

"We'll be with you every step of the way," Alise said.

"You need to tell your parents," Edward said.

"Can I wait for just a few more minutes?" The idea of telling them they would be grandparents after all was almost as overwhelming as the idea of being a mother.

"I'm going to tell Jasper now. I want to see what he says about trying it."

Rosalie said, "But don't play around with your amulet. I have no clue how long you can go without it before your immortality will begin to reverse itself."

"How long did you go without it?" Alise asked Isabella.

"Overnight, and then I carried the charm in my pocket as a precaution."

Alise nodded and stood, hurrying off to tell her husband.

"I will also tell Emmett. It's been a dream of mine for a very long time to have children."

Isabella gave Rosalie a sympathetic look. "I remember."

She walked away, too, and Edward and Isabella were left sitting beside Renata.

"This is joyous news, princess. Treat it as such. You carry a royal heir, something you thought could not happen."

"Mm. I'm sure I will see it that way in time."

Edward kissed his wife's temple. "How do you feel?"

"Still in shock, but I'm beginning to see what we've been given."

"A wonderful future with our child."

"Aye." She turned into his embrace and let the tears she'd fought escape. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I, but I'm very excited about it. I didn't want you to feel that you had to appease me, but I have to tell you now that I'm ecstatic. I assumed I could only be an uncle to any kids Garrett and Katrina would have until they had to wear amulets too."

"Oh, that means you can tell them about it."

"I will tell them later."

She sniffled. "This is a miracle."

"It is."

"Now we have to think of where a baby can sleep, what to name it, and so many other things."

He squeezed her in a tight hug. "But for now, can we go back to our rooms and celebrate our joyous occasion?"

She laughed. "I don't know if I have the energy for what you're imagining."

"I'm not imagining anything, I promise. A nap will be fine. Or we can relax in front of the fire in the sitting room and discuss our new future."

She rubbed her temples. "There's so much that will change."

"I believe we're up for the challenge."

* * *

**Many of you called it. They didn't believe it was possible, so it never crossed their minds.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Last chapter!**

* * *

With all they had going on, Edward and Isabella did not have long to ponder the uncertainties of becoming parents. They were occupied with overseeing the incorporation of the villagers of the former city of Blackthorn. The villagers were growing healthier and were scheduled to meet with the royal family to determine their places within the citadel. Arrangements were made for their homes in the cottages of Stormcoast under the protection of the stronghold. The True-Sworn needed more warriors and sentinels, but they had also just gained seven members of the Ironbound.

Months had passed before Esme stood in front of the inhabitants of her citadel and made her announcement.

"After much discussion, I have decided I will uphold the ancient laws. Women who live within the stronghold will train as warriors, and their mates may join them. The newcomers can choose to live in the village and abstain from becoming warriors if they so wish it. Male attendants over the age of seventeen may train alongside the warriors, but will only join us in a battle if there is no alternative."

"And what of the sword and its powers, your highness?" Athenodora asked.

"We have searched the ancient scrolls for guidance, but it is not entirely clear where our responsibilities lie. The royal family is meant to protect the sword from others who would take it and use it for their own terrible deeds." Her gaze passed around the room. "I believe it to be beneficial if all the warriors have the same healing powers. Therefore, anyone who agrees to live within these walls and train as a warrior will receive an amulet from The Purifier."

Though several murmurs rose around her, Chieftess Esme resumed her place beside Carlisle. During dinner, Isabella contemplated her mother's decision and considered it a decent compromise.

After the meal, Esme and Isabella stood in the war room with Waylon, Laurent, Shelly, Kaure, Santiago, and Isaac of Blackthorn.

"What have you decided?" Esme asked.

Shelly stepped forward. "Kaure and I wish to become warriors, chieftess. As of now, none of the men have mates, though we assume it will change over time."

"Very well," Esme said. "We will find rooms for you here, but you might have to wait. We filled what was empty when the Ironbound came, but I've heard rumors of matings. When an opening arises, I will let you know."

"In the meantime, you may remain in the cottages but come to training daily." Isabella held out her hand to the two women. "Welcome to the True-Sworn clan, ladies. We will have a ceremony soon where you will choose a battle name and receive an amulet."

"Thank you, princess." Kaure shook her hand and left the room.

Shelly smiled shyly and also shook Isabella's hand. "Thank you for the opportunity."

The men followed the women out of the war room, and Isabella turned to her mother. "You do not think Korsväg is ready for immortality?"

"All of them? No."

Humming, Isabella thought about it. "I suppose we will spend the next millennia defending our way of life."

"Aye, I believe so. Many will come to take the sword, to further their own evil agendas throughout the world. We mustn't allow it."

"We agree on that."

Before leaving, Esme paused, touching her daughter on the hand. "Tanja has taken care of Mikael. I know we did not discuss the matter overmuch, but you deserve to know."

"What was his punishment?" Isabella's heart beat faster at the thought that maybe Tanja let him off easy.

"She beheaded him."

Isabella nodded as relief coursed throughout her body. "Justice was served."

"Agreed."

"Are you and Father doing well?"

Esme smiled. "Aye. I know you worry, but we have talked. Through all the years we've lived together, there have been many fights. This was no different. He grieved for the injury given to me by that wretched man, and the idea that he couldn't prevent it. He is feeling better now, and we have returned to our usual state of happiness."

"I'm relieved to hear it."

Rosalie tracked down her youngest sister that afternoon. Despite their efforts, she and Alise had no luck becoming pregnant. Rosalie became more and more depressed over the lack of results.

"There's no way to know if it hasn't happened. We don't experience cycles the way other women do," Isabella reminded Rosalie.

"Yet another full moon has come and gone, and there are no signs of a baby," Rosalie said. "I don't know how many times I can remove my amulet and not have any adverse effects."

"I didn't have any signs either, remember? Ask Renata to read your aura, or whatever she does."

"I don't know how I feel about Renata," Rosalie grumbled.

"She stood up to her oppressive husband and brokered peace with our mother at great risk to her own life. I wasn't sure about them in the beginning either, but the Ironbound have proven their loyalty in the past month, at least the ones who remained."

"You're right." Rosalie sighed. "I'm unhappy with myself, and the worst part is there's no way to change it."

"You know," Isabella mused. "There are children from the city of Blackthorn who were left without parents. Perhaps you can foster one or more of them."

Rosalie's eyes widened. "Why haven't I thought of that?"

"You have been focused on having a baby of your own, which is understandable."

"I will go today and see who is in need of parents. Well, after I speak with Emmett, but he was excited about the prospect of having children."

Isabella hugged Rosalie. "I'm happy you have found your purpose, sister."

"It seems you have a gift, after all, Isabella," she said as she stood to leave.

"I do?"

"You are the only one of us able to bear children."

"I guess you're right."

Isabella hadn't thought of it that way, mostly because she assumed her sisters would also get pregnant if they tried. After speaking with Alise, she discovered her other sister was okay with not having children. She would instead offer monetary support to the abbey and volunteer to care for the children they fostered when she could.

Katrina and Garret were in no hurry to consider children, and it seemed as though they wouldn't have to worry about making that decision after all.

"I had hopes that any gift I acquired would be more substantial," Isabella complained to Edward. "I've broken so many bones over my lifetime, taken out many enemies, and for this is how I'll be known. This is more nebulous, not to mention something millions of women have accomplished over time."

Edward kissed her forehead. "You are remarkable on your own, do not diminish your worth in this way."

"I disagree. I want to be here for a reason, Edward. Why was our family chosen to live for eternity if I cannot accomplish anything important?"

"I believe most people question why they're here at some point in their lives, my love. You have the chance to make something better of our world, to make a difference in lives, even if they're only mine and our child's."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "I wish everyone would stop telling me how giving birth is somehow my special ability, that is all."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Fine, then we'll request they stop. But to me, it's pretty damn important. I cannot wait to hold our child, to teach them, to love them as unconditionally as I love you."

Relenting, she leaned into his warmth. Every day she grew more and more crabby. "Perhaps you are the one to convince me of my worth. I believe I am more than what I see in the mirror when you say these things to me."

"That's what we are meant to do. I feel more than I am when you praise me, as well."

"You're amazing, so you better feel that way."

Edward cupped her bottom. Though her belly had grown, she wasn't yet so large that he couldn't properly hold her. "I love you, until the sun turns black in the sky. We will have a long and interesting life, and we will raise a strong little one."

Only her husband could turn her into an optimist. After their conversation, she felt better about what was going on around them. Their future was still up in the air as far as what they would do with their years, but they had plenty of time to figure it out as they went.

As the days passed and Isabella grew heavier with child, she began to wonder if there was yet another surprise on the horizon. In a population of their size, she wasn't the only woman expecting, so she decided to compare herself to others. She walked through the halls of the citadel and down to the village, Katrina by her side. Since the Ironbound had come to join them, her sister-in-law felt the need to shadow her as a guard. It was true that Isabella wasn't in any shape to defend herself at the moment, but she felt no threat from the newcomers as a few others still did.

By the time she headed back to the stronghold, she had her answer. Alone, she sought her husband and found him in the attendants' hall with Felix. They both turned at her approach, and Felix bowed.

"Might I speak with you?" she asked Edward.

"Certainly. One moment." Edward returned his attention to Felix. "Congratulations. Come see me if you have need of anything."

"Aye, your highness."

They watched Felix lumber off, and then Edward offered his arm to Isabella. "What brings you down here?"

"My search for you. What brings you down here?"

"The attendants are my friends. Felix told me he's marrying Gianna, and I gave him wishes of a long and happy marriage."

"That's sweet of you." They stopped at the back door to their chambers, finding it open. Peder was just inside, stoking the flames in the hearth. "Thank you, Peder, that is all for now."

He bowed and quickly left the room. Once the door was closed, Isabella sat down and held her hand out. Edward took it and stood in front of her.

"What is it?"

"I went to the village to seek out other women who are expecting."

A frown flitted over his face before he smoothed his expression. "And?"

"And I believe there is more than one child making their home in my womb."

Silence descended briefly before Edward said, "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"I spoke with many women, and several of them say I am bigger than anyone at this period of gestation for one child. Of course, they were eager to inform me how every woman carries differently, but it seems inevitable that we will have two babies."

"Two babies?" he echoed.

"Aye. Are you all right with that?"

He nodded. "It would be marvelous if it's true, especially since I do not think we'll be pushing our luck in any effort to try again."

"I'm glad you feel that way." She shifted to get more comfortable, and Edward sat beside her to rub her lower back. "I've asked Magwyn if she'd like to help me with them when the time comes. I know it's not nearly as noble as the job of a sentinel, but Irina confided in me that Magwyn has felt somewhat useless since she sustained injuries."

"It sounds like a good idea if she is amenable."

"She agreed."

"Good." Edward pressed harder on her back, and she let out a sigh.

"That's very nice. I'm looking forward to a time when my back no longer hurts. I suppose I've been spoiled, being immortal and all."

Edward chuckled. "Not spoiled. You work hard for your people."

"Mm."

The village began to return to its routines. Practice was held daily, relations were forged or strengthened, and Isabella's girth continued to expand at a rapid rate. This caused many to believe that there were two babies to anticipate.

Edward had just sat down for the midday meal beside Isabella when Felix came to present them with a gift for their children.

"The attendants wish to honor the children of the princess of the True-Sworn with a gift. All have donated time and talents in the gift, and hope that it pleases you." Felix bowed and began his retreat.

"Felix," Isabella called. "Hold for a moment so that you may share in our appreciation and joy." Felix stood by as Isabella proceeded to remove the cloth covering the gift, as Edward smiled at this sincere gesture.

Once the cloth was removed, Isabella gasped and Edward smiled at the two tiny shields and swords for the newest members of the True-Sworn clan. Isabella proceeded to rise to thank Felix when she felt a popping sensation and fluid running down her inner thighs. She gasped as she suddenly felt the tightening of her abdominal muscles. Edward immediately jumped up to escort his wife to their chambers.

Upon seeing Edward assisting Isabella, her family immediately abandoned their meal to follow. Edward instructed Peder to fetch the midwife and took his wife to the bed. Rosalie and Alise began the task of removing Isabella's gown to prepare for the birth. Edward continued to hold Isabella's hand until the attendance of the midwife. Once she completed her exam, she promptly shooed Edward out of the room and began the process of delivering the precious children.

When it turned out that Isabella was correct, and she gave birth to two healthy baby girls, she and Edward were ecstatic. The family gathered around to take turns holding them.

"What are you naming these two beauties, sister?" Garrett asked.

Isabella looked between Katrina holding one, and Garrett holding the other. "You hold Elysande, which means strong, and Katrina holds Everwyn, which means friend."

"Then tonight, the inhabitants of Sandhorne Stronghold shall lift their pints in a toast to Elysande and Everwyn," Esme announced, accepting the bundled baby Katrina handed to her.

"And to Isabella," Magwyn added.

"Aye." Edward leaned down and kissed her forehead. "To the woman who changed my life, and that of many others, with her generous spirit and strength."

"Long live Princess Isabella," Magwyn called out.

"Long live Princess Isabella," Edward agreed. "And she will."

* * *

**Elysande and Everwyn are medieval names, in case anyone is wondering. **

**I've truly enjoyed writing this Isabella and Edward, and I hope you enjoyed reading them. Thank you for sticking with me, even if it might have been out of your comfort zone to read fantasy.**

**Thank you to** **coppertopj, kimmie45, MissLiss15, NKubie, and starsmina for your invaluable help.**

**If you're not reading Fallen Angel, that's my current story. I'm positive there will be more to come after that.**


End file.
